The other Abernathy: El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: Un largo tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de la Arena. Todo ese tiempo que tuve de libertad, estuve viviendo, por obligación, en el distrito 4. Debo admitir que estoy completamente agradecida con Finnick, él me devolvió la vida después de los Juegos. Con la promesa de que jamás, JAMÁS, tendría que volver a pisar una arena; afrontó la cruda verdad: todo fue una vil mentira.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**Ocho años después…"**_

Se me hacía raro volver a pisar el suelo del distrito 12 después de tanto tiempo fuera. Si me parase junto a una residente de la Veta, yo llamaría más la atención por el nuevo color tostado que adquirió mi piel.

Apenas descendí del tren, fui recibida por esa típica y fría correntada de aire que golpeo salvajemente mi rostro. Tuve que abrigarme con gruesas bufandas, una chaqueta de cuero y botas con interior de lana. Pero aun así, sentía frío.

-Madi.-levanté la vista, encontrándome con papá. Hacía un par de meses que lo había visto, pero para mí, fueron siglos. Procurando no caerme con la escarcha de la estación, corrí hacia él abrazándolo.- Oh, mi niña.-me arropó entre sus brazos de tal manera, que pareció que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-No soy una niña.-reproché cuando me bajó.- Ya tengo veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro.-

-Lo lamento, señorita.-pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras que con la mano que tenía libre llevaba mi equipaje.

Juntos nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, el único hogar que he amado en el 12. Papá se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome pasar primero. No me sorprendía para nada, que al abrir la puerta, una pila de botellas estuviese desparramada por el suelo, la mesa, los sillones y el modular.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.-comenté, pateando algunas para poder pasar.

-No tuve tiempo de limpiar.-se excusó, sentándose en una silla. Me abrí paso hasta ubicarme en la que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Cómo han estado nuestros campeones?-pregunté, frotándome las manos tratando de darles calor.

-Si mal no me equivoco, han estado bien.-respondió, bebiendo las últimas gotas de licor que se encontraban en el fondo de las botellas.- ¿Cómo ha estado el 4?-

-Bien, como siempre.-

-¿Y Odair?-reí por lo bajo.- ¿Sigue con la idea de proponerte casamiento?-

-Sí, sigue haciéndolo.-respondí, mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Él te cuida, verdad?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Cada día se esmera para que las pesadillas no me ataquen, pero con la llegada de las Cosechas, se vuelven más intensas y casi ni duermo en las noches.-

-Con el tiempo logras superarlo.-me aconsejó, poniéndose de pie y encendiendo la cocina.- ¿Cómo estás con respecto a la Morfina?-preguntó.- ¿Has logrado contralarte?-

-Eso intento.-hace tres años, que me había vuelto dependiente a la Morfina. Digamos que era lo único que me ayuda, a pesar de los intentos de Finnick.- Cuatro días desde que no pruebo ni un poquito.-

-Eso es bueno.-murmuró.- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación, te cambias y luego cocino algo?-asentí, poniéndome de pie, para luego acercarme a él.

-Te extrañé, papi.-susurré, abrazándolo por la espalda, para luego subir a mi vieja habitación, arrastrando detrás de mí mi equipaje.

Cuando atravesé el umbral, una ola de nostalgia me atacó. Todo se encontraba como yo lo había dejado a los 16. Mi cama, mis pocos vestidos, alguna que otra foto mía y de papá en el Capitolio, algunos regalos que me dieron los comerciantes en vísperas de mi cumpleaños, entre otras cosas.

Me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé colgando en una silla. Tenía demasiado frío y me apetecía un baño de agua caliente. Lo bueno de la Aldea era que tenían agua caliente y no dependían de la leña para calentarla como en las demás casas. Obviamente, no me jactaba de eso, sabiendo que hay gente que no tiene los mismos beneficios que nosotros.

Mientras me bañaba, me puse a pensar que para el mediodía, llegarían los periodistas, los equipos de televisión, incluso la tía Effie Trinket, todos recién llegados al Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. Me pregunto si ella seguirá llevando aquella ridícula peluca rosa que usó el año pasado o si habrá elegido otro color antinatural que lucir en la Gira de la Victoria. Este año habrá más gente para atender todas las necesidades de los nuevos campeones en el largo viaje. Contaran con un equipo de preparación que se encargaran de ponerlos presentables para las apariciones públicas ante los demás distritos.

Luego de haberme bañado, ingresé a mí habitación encontrando la chimenea encendida. Sonreí agradeciéndole, internamente, a papá por haberlo hecho. Busqué rápidamente la ropa que usaría, ya que aunque estuviese la chimenea encendida, mi habitación tenía una pequeña falla en una de las ventanas que permitía que se filtrase el aire. En verano no pasaba nada, pero en invierno, uno se congelaba.

Tras colocarme una chaqueta más liviana, pero sin dejar de estar abrigada, bajé a la sala. Mientras lo hacía, iba negando con la cabeza. Las casas habitadas por Katniss y Peeta desprendían un cálido hálito de vida: ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, ramilletes de maíz de colores pegados a las puertas de entrada como decoración para celebrar el próximo Festival de la Cosecha. Sin embargo, la nuestra de, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado de la Aldea, rebosa abandono y dejadez. Al igual que Haymitch. Él, ahora, se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, con nuevas botellas abiertas y derramándose. El pobre no logró contenerse.

Tras de mí, puerta chirrió y se cerró de forma hosca, debido al hielo que tenían las bisagras.

-Hola, Katniss.-saludé, al verla ingresar.

-Hey.-ella arrugó la nariz.- ¿Hace mucho que está así?-

-Eso creo.-respondí.

Se abrió paso como pudo y se acercó a papá, dándole un codazo.

-¡Levántate!-gritó, pero no tuvo suerte.- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- preguntó, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Hace un par de horas.-respondí mientras yo abría una ventana, para que se filtrase aire.

-¡Levántate, Haymitch, hoy es el día de la Gira!-insistió ella. Luego de haber buscado en todos lados, logré desenterrar una cafetera de hojalata. La lavé con paciencia y la coloqué en el fuego. La hornilla no estaba del todo apagada, pero conseguí devolverle la vida a unos cuantos carbones encendidos. Eché un poco de café molido, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que resultase bueno y fuerte, y luego lo puse a hervir.- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura. Miré hacia los alrededores, buscando algo que nos sirviese.

-Necesito que me pases ese jarro que está ahí.-señalé el final de la mesa. Haymitch seguía en otro mundo. Como todo lo que habíamos intentado, no había ha funcionado, decidí ir por lo más eficaz. Llené el jarro con agua helada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-inquirió Katniss, enarcando una ceja. Levanté la comisura del labio, para luego encogerme de hombros. De un simple movimiento de mi muñeca, vacié el contenido en la cabeza de papá y me aseguré de que ambas estuviésemos lejos para lo que seguía. Un sonido animal gutural salió de la garganta de Haymitch, y se levantó de un salto dándole una patada a la silla y blandiendo un cuchillo. Se me había olvidado que siempre dormía con uno en la mano.

-Tendría que habérselo quitado antes.-murmuré, dejando el jarro en la mesa

Sin dejar de soltar blasfemias, acuchilló el aire unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después de eso, se secó la cara con la manga de la camisa y nos miró con los ojos eyectados de rabia. Ambas estábamos juntas en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestionó, furioso.

-Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.-respondió Katniss.

-¿Qué?-

-Fue idea tuya.-insistió.

-¿Por qué estoy mojado?-preguntó, después de unos segundos.

-No podíamos despertarte.-hablé. Se escurrió el cabello y siguió murmurando blasfemias.

-Mira, si querías una niñera, habérselo pedido a Peeta.-agregó Kat.

-¿Pedirme el qué?-sólo con oír su voz, vi que el rostro de la chica que fue mi tributo el año pasado, se transformó.

Peeta se acercó a la mesa. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana arrancó destellos de la nieve caída sobre su pelo rubio. Parece fuerte y sano, muy distinto al chico enfermo y muerto del año pasado, y ya casi no se le nota el cojeo. Dejó una barra de pan recién hecho en la mesa y alargó una mano en dirección a Haymitch. Pero él seguía empeñado en seguir culpándonos por haber interrumpido su siesta.

-Pedí que me despertaran sin provocarme una neumonía, Madison.-sonreí inocentemente y me encogí de hombros.

*.*.*

Luego de haber tenido una leve discusión con papá, logre encerrarlo en el baño y obligarlo a que se diese un baño. Lo escuché maldecir un par de veces, hasta que su voz se vio ahogada por el sonido de la regadera.

De vuelta en el piso de abajo, me encargué de limpiar un poco la casa. Llene tres bolsas con botellas, de vaya a saber uno hace cuanto que están. Limpie la mesa, sacándole las migas que quedaron del pan de Peeta, limpie la cocina. Lavé los platos y los guarde, reparé algunas cosas y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba cansada...no, agotada.

-Vaya, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa?-preguntó Haymitch, cuando bajaba las escaleras con una toalla en el cabello.

-Ordenarla.-respondí, soltando un suspiro y volviéndome a poner de pie.- Eres un desastre.-

-Yo también te quiero, hija.-se acercó a mí, besando mi frente.- ¿Dónde has dejado mis botellas?-

-La mayoría estaban vacías y las tiré. El resto están en el aparador.-lo detuve, antes de que se me escapase.- Por favor, falta casi nada para que lleguen los periodista, no quiero que te emborraches.-le pedí, mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.-se sentó en la mesa, mientras yo le servía una segunda taza de café bien cargado.-No debes cuidarme como si fuese un bebé, no lo necesito. Puedo hacerlo solo.-

-Y vaya que los haz hecho.-ironicé.- Voy a sacar la basura. No tires el café, ni le pongas nada.-le advertí, mientras tomaba una de las tres bolsas. Antes de salir, me aseguré de abrigarme bien, para luego abrir la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, cuando una correntada de aire llena de nieve, golpeo mi rostro. Hice un poco de fuerza y logré cargarme la bolsa en la espalda, procurando que no se rompiese ninguna botella y salí. Por suerte mis botas se adherían bien al suelo escarchado. Fue fácil caminar los dos pasos, hasta llegar al cesto de metal. Abrí la tapa, pero la solté al ver que estaba congelada y luego me fijé que me había quemado la yema de los dedos.

-Oh, señorita Abernathy.-habló una voz a mis espaldas.- Que gusto verla.-giré lentamente encontrándome con…

-Presidente Snow.-

-.-.-.-

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es la segunda temporada de la novela. Espero que les guste **

**La ropa de Madison, se encuentra en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**Después de la Gira de la Victoria"**_

Se me estaban entumeciendo los dedos por el frío y parecía que quería soltar la bolsa y meterme en el interior de la casa, pero me contuve y traté de ponerme firme.

-¿No a invitarme a pasar?-preguntó Snow, con una…sonrisa.- Me estoy congelando.-haciendo un poco de fuerza para moverme, logré correrme, dejando la entrada libre. Él les hizo una señal a los guardias que lo acompañaban, para que se quedasen a fuera o a lo sumo que ingresasen al umbral.

-Presidente Snow.-saludó papá, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Abernathy.-él asintió, mientras se sacaba los guantes de cuero. Papá me miró como si quisiese que le explicase que estaba sucediendo, pero solo logré encogerme de hombros.

-¿Se le ofrece algo para tomar, señor?-pregunté, tratando de sonar cortés.

-Oh, no, no. Pero gracias, querida.-se sentó en una de las sillas y examinó todo el lugar. Me alegraba de haber realizado una limpieza profunda.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de su visita?-quiso saber papá, sentándose frente a él.

-Para empezar, no tiene nada que ver contigo, Haymitch.-respondió.- Vengo a ver a tu hija.-

-¿A mí?-repetí, anonadada.

-Así es, Madison. Vengo a verte a ti.-estiro su brazo y señaló la silla que se encontraba junto a la de papá.- Por favor, toma asiento.-una vez que obedecí, Snow, junto sus manos y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.- ¿Hace cuánto que estás viviendo en el distrito cuatro?-

-Ocho años.-respondí.

-Ocho años.-repitió, con regocijo en su voz.- Es un largo tiempo, ¿no es así?-asentí.- Demasiado, diría yo. ¿Extrañas vivir en el 12?-volví a asentir.- ¿Tu sabes que eres ya ciudadana del 4, verdad?-

-¿Qué?-pregunté.- No puede ser, yo nací y crecí aquí. No puedo…-

-De hecho, si puedes.-me interrumpió, sacando algo de su abrigo.- Hace ocho años que mande a hacer un acta que dijese, que perteneces al 4. Por lo tanto, en el acta se dicta que solo puedes volver aquí para ejercer tu trabajo como mentora, pero después debe **sí **o **sí,** volver al otro distrito.-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-quiso saber papá.

-Por qué la gente así lo quiere.-respondió sonriendo.-Las personas del Capitolio, quedaron demasiados…conmovidos por el perfecto triángulo amoroso que se formó con el señor Odair y el señor… ¿cómo era su nombre?-

-Trelaway, Klaus.-dije, bajando la vista.

-¡Ah, sí!-exclamó.- El señor Trelaway. La mayoría abucheo su muerte y de cómo quedó usted, señorita. Agrego que fue una verdadera pérdida.- me dio repulsión cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando mi mano y dejando que saliese ese horrendo olor a sangre mezclado con rosas.- Algunos se alegraron de que el señor Odair estuviera para consolarla. Otros, simplemente, se opusieron a ese "_romance_".-puntualizó la última palabra con unas comillas exageradas.- ¿Qué dice a todo esto, señorita Abernathy? ¿Usted ama al señor Odair? ¿Estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por él?-

-Sí, sí lo haría.-respondí lo más segura que pude. Él me dio unos suaves golpes en la mesa y sonrió.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó, mientras se ponía de pie.- Eso era lo que quería oír.-se acercó a mí y colocó una rosa detrás de mí oreja.- La veré dentro de unos días, señorita Abernathy.-

*.*.*

Los días que le siguieron a la visita por los demás distritos, no fue como yo me esperaba. Katniss nos reveló que también tuvo la visita de Snow. Este la amenazó con matar a su familia, si no lograba convencerlo de que en verdad amaba a Peeta.

Cuando por fin volvíamos, le pedí a papá que me dejase en el 4. Él aceptó a rasga diente pero terminó haciéndolo. Antes de bajar en la estación, me despedí de todos y me tomé un tiempo para hablar con Katniss. Le aconsejé que le siguiese el juego a Snow y le diese un buen show. Sé que no es el mejor consejo, pero algo es algo.

-¿Me entendiste?-pregunté. Ella asintió lentamente.- Esa es la parte mala de los Juegos.-comenté.-Tu vida ya les pertenece a ellos, desde el momento en que tu nombre sale en las Cosechas.-

-Siempre quise hacer una pregunta.-dijo.- ¿Tú estás verdaderamente enamorada de Finnick o solo eres una excelente actriz?-sonreí de lado.

-No, yo en verdad lo amo.-respondí.- Desde el primer día en que lo vi en el desfile de los tributos, la primera vez que hablamos en la azotea. Pero me enamoré más de él cuando se vino a despedir de mí.-esbocé una sonrisa de enamorada y bajé la vista.

-¿Pero no sentías algo por el chico que fue contigo a la Arena?- borré todo rastro de felicidad y me puse seria. Me humedecí los labios sin saber que decir.

-Madi.-llamó Effie, ingresando al compartimiento.- Ya estamos por llegar.-asentí, levantándome de la cama.

-Espera.-me detuvo Katniss.-No me respondiste.-respiré hondo y la miré.

-Lo que hicieron conmigo fue jugar.-dije finalmente.-Se suponía que Klaus y yo debíamos hacer lo mismo que tú y Peeta, pero al final me terminó gustando; podría decir que más que Finnick, pero…-hice una pausa y apreté los labios.-…pero me lo arrebataron.-me acerqué un poco más.- No permitas que hagan lo mismo contigo, ¿me escuchaste?-ella asintió.-De acuerdo, debo irme.-

Antes de bajar, me despedí de papá, de Peeta, de Cinna y Portia, Effie y por último de Katniss, susurrándole al oído un _"sé astuta y sigue el juego de Snow. Con eso lograras salvar más de una vida."_ Y luego, baje a la estación.

Tuve suerte de que mi equipaje no fuese tan pesado como mi abrigo. Antes de ir a la Aldea de los Vencedores, me lo saqué y lo lleve en la mano. Ya comenzaba a sentir el típico calor del 4. A medida que caminaba por el distrito, la gente me sonreía y me saludaba. De nuevo el aroma a sal, me embriago, el sol comenzó a calentar mi piel y el viento se colaba en mi cabello arrastrando agua de mar. Me detuve ante la casa de Finnick y busqué en mis bolsillos la llave. Cuando ingresé, lo llamé, pero nadie apareció. Dejé todas las cosas sobre un sillón y me terminé de sacar la ropa térmica que había usado en la Gira.

-¿Finnick?-volví a llamar, terminándome de atar la cinta de mi traje de baño y colocándome encima, una fina remera que dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen. Salí al patio y logré verlo sentado en la arena, mirando al mar. Sonreí y bajé los escalones hasta llegar a él.- Pensé que estabas en casa.-murmuré, abrazándolo por espalda, logrando que diese un respingo.

-Estaba aburrido y no pensé que llegarías tan pronto.-me tomó de la cintura, haciendo que me sentase en su regazo. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, mientras que él me envolvía con sus brazos, besándome la coronilla. Pasamos un buen rato sentados en la playa, pero decidimos irnos cuando el sol comenzó a bajar y la luna a subir. Cuando volvimos a la casa, aproveché para bañarme, mientras que Finn se encargaba de hacer algo para cenar.

Me encargué de ponerme lo más cómoda posible y a tratar de alejar la conversación con Snow. Sabía que debía decírselo a Finnick, pero no sabía cómo. Luego de haberme colocado el pijama, salí a la sala con una toalla en mis manos y con el pelo aún mojado.

-Lamento decirte, que no tenemos camarones.-me reí un poco y me acerqué a él, pasando mis manos por su cintura y apoyando mi mentón en su espalda.

-Esté bien por mí.-Finnick volteo, atrapando mis labios. Sonreí sobre los suyos, soltando la toalla. Hacía días que no lo veía y parecía que estaba descargando las ganas de estar conmigo en esos cinco segundos.

_-Efectivamente, este año se celebra el setenta y cinco aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, ¡y eso significa que ha llegado el momento del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!-_nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Caesar. Hasta hace un momento estaba viendo la prueba de vestidos de Katniss y ahora salían con esto.

-¿Qué harán?-pregunté.

-Debe de ser la lectura de la tarjeta.-respondió Finn, tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta el sillón. Luego de unos segundos sonó el himno y la garganta se me contrajo de asco al ver al presidente Snow subir al escenario. Lo seguía un joven con un traje blanco que sostenía una sencilla caja de madera. Terminó el himno y el presidente comenzó a hablar para recordarnos a todos los _Días Oscuros_ en los que nacieron los Juegos del Hambre.

_-En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que os representarían.-_se me hizo un nudo en el pecho al pensar que sentirían al elegir a los niños que iban a la arena. Creo que es peor ver que te traicionan tus propios vecinos que ver cómo sacan tu nombre en la cosecha.-_En el cincuenta aniversario.-_continuó Snow_.-Como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los distritos enviaron el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.-_nuevamente se me contrajo el corazón al pensar que papá estuvo ahí. Jamás hablamos de sus juegos, pero sé que no la paso nada bien y que tuvieron que acomodarle todos los órganos_.-Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.-_el niño de blanco dio un paso hacia adelante y sostuvo en alto la caja mientras él la abría. Había ordenadas filas de sobres amarillentos en vertical. El presidente extrajo un sobre marcado claramente con un 75, metió el dedo bajo la solapa y sacó un cuadradito de papel. -_En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.- _

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Finnick, con furia en su tono de voz.- ¡No puede hacer!-

-No…no entendí.-murmuré, sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Madi, debemos volver a la Arena.-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Algunas heridas, siguen abiertas…**_

_Madi, debemos volver a la Arena. Madi, debemos volver a la Arena. Madi, debemos volver a la Arena._

Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a aceptar. Me llevé las rodillas al pecho y enterré mi rostro en ellas mientras seguía negando.

-No, no, no, no.-murmuraba.- ¡No puede hacernos esto!-exclamé con furia.- No…no puede hacerlo.-Finnick se sentó a mi lado, envolviéndome con sus brazos.- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-pregunté.- ¡El nombre de mi papá estará en la Cosecha junto al mío!-

-Hey, hey.-él me obligó a bajar las piernas y me abrazó mejor.- Te prometo que jamás lo elegirán.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?-pregunté con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.- ¿Cómo puedes…?-me quedé en silencio y llegué a una conclusión.- Lo tenía todo planeado.-susurré.

-¿Quién tenía todo preparado?-repitió.- ¿De quién estás hablando?-reí con amargura y me puse de pie.

-Snow.-respondí.- Vino a verme cuando estuve en el 12.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste en la Gira de la Victoria, Madison?-protestó Finnick.

-Él me preguntó si yo te amaba, dije que sí. Me preguntó que si daría mi vida por ti y también respondí que sí.-solté un suspiro.- Ya lo tenía pensado y por eso vino a verme.-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-antes de hablar, volví a caer en cuenta.

-Me… me dijo que…pertenezco al 4.-Finnick se puso de pie lentamente y con el rostro más crispado que nunca.-Dijo que hizo unos cuantos papeleos para lograr mi ciudadanía aquí.-

-No puede ser…-susurró dándome la espalda.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-negué.- Madi, no solo iremos a la Arena, si no que al ser ciudadana de este distrito tendrás que pasar por la Cosecha pero del 4.-

-Eso es imposible.-murmuré.- Yo gané los Juegos en representación del 12. Tengo que ser elegida para ese distrito.-

-A Snow no le importa.-dijo.-Si te dijo que eras ciudadana de aquí, significa que entraras en la urna de los Vencedores.-me llevé las manos a la cabeza y tiré con fuerza de mi cabello. Esto era aún peor. Le di la espalda y solté un sollozo.

-Debe ser mentira.-desee.- Finn, no…no.-él me abrazó por atrás.-No quiero ir. No quiero.-balbucee, poniéndome de frente para luego aferrarme a su pecho.

-Tranquila, Madi.-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó.- Jamás permitiré que algo te pase.-

*.*.*

Los días previos a la Cosecha estuve demasiado despistada. Me pasaba todo el día en la orilla de la playa, dejando que las olas jugasen con las puntas de mis pies. Algunas veces Finnick me hacía compañía y nos quedábamos en silencio durante largos ratos.

-Tengo miedo.-dije la noche antes de que llegasen los preparadores del Capitolio.- Tengo miedo de ser elegida y de ir contigo a la Arena, tengo miedo de volver a ver a mi papá en esa situación, tengo miedo de que si falló te hagan algo a ti, tengo…-

-Madi.-me interrumpió.- Nada va a pasar. Ya te lo dije.-volvimos a quedar en silencio.- Y sí me llegan a matar…-

-No lo digas.-lo interrumpí.-Jamás digas que van a matarte. Por favor, no lo digas.-

-Bueno, ante toda adversidad, yo quiero que sepas que te amo.-giró la cadera para verme.- Supe que sentía algo por ti desde el momento en que vi. Lo sentí la primera vez que te besé. Fue aumentando cuando me quedaba contigo en las noches que tenías pesadillas y cuando te pregunté si te gustaría casarte fue porque yo tenía muchas ganas de verte todos los días con un anillo que dijese que eras mía.-los ojos se me fueron llenando de lágrimas.- A veces me dan ganas de gritar que te amo, para que todos lo escuchen.-él se puso de pie, ofreciéndome la mano. Apenas estuve levantada, me colgué su cuello, besándolo. Finnick rodeo mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho.

Para cuando la noche cayó del todo, los dos ya estábamos en la casa. El olor a comida inundaba todo el ambiente. Había decidido bañarme para tener el cabello limpio para cuando llegasen los estilistas.

-Eso huele bien.-comenté abrazándolo por la espalda, tal como había hecho hace un par de días atrás.

-Ya pronto estará.-me separé de él y comencé a buscar las cosas que hacían falta colocar en la mesa.- Sobre el modular de la entrada, hay una carta para ti.-murmuró. Dejé las servilletas y me acerqué. Había un sobre cerrado, sin sello ni nada que lo identificase, pero en un rincón se hallaba el escudo de Panem. Con los dedos temblorosos, tomé el sobre y lo abrí.

_Espero que haya entendido mi mensaje, señorita Abernathy._

Sentí demasiada repulsión al notar la presencia del aroma a rosas mezcladas con sangre. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y solté la carta.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Finn, acercándose.- ¿De quién era?-

-De…de la tía Effie.-mentí. Él no pareció convencido, pero me encargué de cambiar de tema.

La verdad es que hubiera preferido a mi antiguo equipo de preparación y no a estos. Al tratar de peinar mi cabello, casi me dejan calva.

-No sé de qué te quejas, tienes muchos nudos.-decían con sus chillonas voces. La peor parte fue cuando me tuvieron que acomodar las cejas. Debían de ser nuevos porque tuvieron que rellenar con maquillaje el espacio mal depilado. Llegó un momento en que me cansé y los mandé a todos afuera. Ellos se quejaron pero obedecieron, dejándome la ropa que usaría sobre la cama.

Terminé de peinarme yo sola y me maquille solo un poco, no quería exagerar y menos el día de la Cosecha. La ropa que usaría era simple y básica: una botas de color negro que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y como hacía un poco de frío, un pulóver verde agua. Dejé mi cabello suelto, pero a su vez, recogido en una sola trenza que partía de los costados de mi cabeza y se unían en el medio con rizos que finalizaban mi peinado. Mis labios apenas estaban rosados, al igual que mis mejillas.

Una vez que estuve lista, salí a la sala de estar para esperar a que sea el momento.

Me senté en el sillón mientras veía como la leve llovizna golpeaba el vidrió del ventanal. Aún me costaba entender cómo es que había o mejor dicho **habíamos** llegado a esta situación. Se suponía que los tributos Vencedores descansarían el resto de sus vidas sin el riesgo de volver a la Arena.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Snow, quiso romper el molde.

-¡Buenos días, Madison!-chilló la voz de Tris, nuestra acompañante del Capitolio, ingresando con sus ruidosos tacones.- ¿No estás emocionada?-junto sus manos y soltó una risita.

-Me muero de la alegría.-ironicé. Es bueno saber que no entiende el sarcasmo.

-Hola, Tris.-saludó Finnick, saliendo de su habitación. Noté como se puso colorada y sonrió coquetamente.- Hola, amor.-Finn, besó mi mejilla.- ¿Estás lista?-

-Así es.-respondí.

-¡Entonces vamos!-chilló Tris tan fuerte, que por un momento temí que se rompiese el ventanal.

Como el clima estaba feo tuvimos que hacer la selección en el interior del Edificio de Justicia. Nos colocaron en fila, a mi lado estaba Mags. La pobre ya ni podía hablar, pero estaba en buen estado. A su lado se encontraba Annie Cresta. Ella fue la última tributo vencedora del cuatro y se podría decir que jamás he visto a alguien con tantos traumas desde que salió de la Arena.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté al ver que temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Su respuesta se vio ahogada con la voz de Tris.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!-saludó por el micrófono hacia todos los televisores del distrito.- ¡Felices Juegos de Hambre y que la suerte, siempre esté de su lado!-ella sola aplaudió con más emoción que cualquiera de nosotros.- En conmemoración al 75 aniversario de la creación de los Juegos, debemos elegir a nuestros tributos entre todos los ganadores anteriores.-soltó un divertida risita y miró con descaro a Finn.- Todos los años vamos con las mujeres, pero esta vez empecemos con los hombres.-se acercó a la urna donde solo había un papel, pero que tardó cincuenta años en sacarlo.- Aquí está… ¡Finnick Odair!-algunos funcionarios de nuestro distrito aplaudieron, pero lo hicieron con desgana. Finn dio un paso al frente y saludó a las cámaras. Tris parecía derretirse por él- Ahora, vamos con las damas.-el sonido de los tacos, resonaron en todo el lugar, hasta que metió su mano en la urna que contenía nuestros nombres. Sentí que Mags apretaba mi mano con fuerza y cerraba los ojos. Annie estaba más nerviosa que nunca y parecía que quería gritar o de otra forma, estallaría.- Veamos…-Tris se tomó otro tiempo en romper el seguro del papel y abrirlo.- Bueno, bueno, bueno.-sonrió ampliamente al ver el nombre.- Nuestra tributo femenina es… ¡Annie Cresta!-tal como predije, Annie, soltó un grito tan agudo que Mags abrió los ojos y la abrazó para calmarla.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero!-gritaba, mientras que Tris seguía aplaudiendo. Miré a Finnick y él estaba tan absorto como yo. Mags le hacía señas a Annie haciéndole y haciéndome entender, que ella ocuparía su puesto. No. Mags no iría a los Juegos. Ella era como una madre para Finn y sé que él sufriría horrores si algo le llegase a pasar. Mientras que algunos ayudantes, se encargaban de tranquilizar a Annie, yo di un paso al frente.

-¿Mad?-me llamó Finn, pero yo no le hice caso.

-¡Genial ya tenemos a nuestros…!-antes de que Tris pudiese finalizar, grite:

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria!-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**Soy voluntaria"**_

La sala entera se vio sumida en un profundo silencio, incluso Annie dejó de sollozar. Finnick me miraba sin poder creerlo, pero yo estaba más que segura con la decisión que había tomado.

-Mad… -

-¡Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos!-chilló Tris, llenando el silencio con su único aplauso.- Vamos, vamos, estréchense las manos.-ella se apartó para dejarme frente a Finn.

-Lo siento.-articulé, sosteniendo su mano.

Annie y Mags, serían nuestras mentoras este año. Sabía que estaba tomando una mala decisión, pero no soportaría ver a Finnick sufriendo por perder a la mujer que fue como una madre para él y mucho menos a la única chica que había logrado salvar en años anteriores.

Los Agentes de la Paz nos acompañaron hasta el auto que nos llevaría a la estación de tren y de allí al Capitolio.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que este año será esplendido con respecto a la Arena…-comentó Tris, una vez que nos pusimos en camino. Simplemente dejé de escucharla y me apoyé en el vidrió de la ventana, viendo como lentamente el paisaje del distrito cuatro comenzaba a desaparecer.-…la verdad es que todos están conmovidos por la valentía que tienes Finnick.-miré de reojo como ella colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de MÍ Finn y la palmeaba.- Todos te aprecian en el Capitolio… ¿Madison?-fui la primera en bajar del auto y subir al tren. La verdad es que no la soporto y no tengo pensado pasar todo el día escuchándola.

El tren era el mismo para todos los distritos, el nuestro no era la excepción: había una gran bandeja con galletas saladas, algunos frutos que se cosechaban de nuestros árboles y alguna que otra bandeja con bocadillos dulces. Los ignoré completamente y seguí de largo hasta agarrar el primer cuarto que se me cruzó.

Me recosté sobre la cama y me saqué las botas. Solté un suspiro y me froté la frente. Si papá estuviese aquí, me diría que tomé una excelente decisión y yo sé que lo hice, pero al mismo tiempo dudo de haberlo hecho. Técnicamente estoy salvado la vida de dos inocentes, a cambio de sacrificar la mía.

-¿Madi?-la temblorosa voz de Annie se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta mientras que llamaba suavemente con sus nudillos.- ¿Se puede?-me puse de pie y abrí.-Hola.-saludó con la mirada puesta en el suelo.-Yo vine a…ohm…yo…gracias.-murmuró.- Gracias por haberte ofrecido. Yo…-

-No pasa nada.-la interrumpí, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros.- Somos amigas, eso lo que hacen las amigas.-ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió de lado.-Lástima que yo no tuve amigas que se ofreciesen por mí cuando fui seleccionada.-

-Sí hubieras estado en el cuatro, yo lo hubiera hecho.-acaricie su mejilla y la abracé.-Debo decir que estoy en una enorme deuda contigo, Mad. Y no sé cómo podré hacer para pagártela.-

-Yo sí.-susurré en su oído.-Sí…sí algo llega a pasarme en la Arena, quiero que cuides de Finnick.-ella se separó de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada va…-

-Quiero que me lo prometas.-la corté.-Nunca se sabe que maquiavélicas ideas tiene Snow para este año, pero puedo asegurarte de que no será nada bueno. La Arena va a estar llena de asesinos, mal llamados Vencedores y otros que apenas sobrevivieron por los pelos.-suspiré y apreté sus hombros.-No sé con cuantas chances cuento para volver con Finnick, pero si algo llega a salir mal…te necesito. Necesito que estés con él sin importa qué. ¿De acuerdo?-Annie respiró profundo y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo haré.- sonreí un poco más tranquila. Sabía que ella lo haría y es por eso que confiaba en su palabra. La abracé y le froté la espalda.- Oye, una mujer me pidió que te entregase esto.-del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una pequeña caja de color azul marino.- Me pidió que te lo entregué en persona y no por medio de otros.-retiré la cinta azul más claro y la abrí. En el interior se encontraba un pájaro dorado que sostenía una flecha.- ¿Qué es?-

-Un Sinsajo.-respondí.

-¿Ese no era el símbolo de los rebeldes?-asentí.- Katniss, ¿no lo llevaba puesto el año pasado?-

-Así es.-

-¿Y porque te lo dan a ti?-preguntó.

-Mi papá me dio el que, ahora lleva Katniss, cuando estaba por ingresar a la Arena.-murmuré, mirando el collar.- Será mejor que lo guarde.-me lo colgué y lo oculté entre mi sweater.- Gracias Annie.-

*.*.*

Durante la cena, comí poco y hable lo justo y necesario. Finnick se empeñaba en sacarme tema de conversación, pero yo no tenía ganas de contestar y di por terminada mi cena cuando Tris comenzó con su parloteo.

Volví a la habitación y me saqué la ropa, para colocarme el simple pijama que había traído. Tomé un cepillo y comencé a peinar mi cabello, deshaciendo las ondas que me había hecho. Con un pedacito de algodón, me retiré todo el maquillaje y apliqué un poco de crema para exfoliar mi piel.

-¿Madison?-levanté la vista, encontrándome a Finnick, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo.- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te ofreciste?-inquirió.- ¿Sabes que tendremos que ir juntos a la Arena? ¿Pelear entre nosotros y hasta…matarnos entre nosotros?-

-Sé perfectamente lo que hice.-repuse.- Sé cuáles son las consecuencias que acarrearan mi ofrecimiento como voluntaria.-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-dejé el algodón sobre el tocador de metal y me puse de pie.

-Lo hice por ti.-respondí.- Por qué no podré soportar la idea de ver tu muerte por televisión mientras estoy sentada en sillón sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque sé que jamás lograré superar la depresión que me causará tu muerte y que desearé con mi vida poder reunirme contigo.-

-Mad…-

-No.-lo interrumpí.-Vas a escucharme, porque aún no he terminado.-lo tomé de las manos y marqué círculos con mi pulgar sobre su pulgar.- Sí vas a morir, al menos permíteme estar a tu lado.-Finnick bajó la vista y luego se acercó más a mí, acariciando mi mejilla. Lo abracé por la cintura mientras él, besaba mi cabeza.

-Te amo, Madi, aunque estés arriesgando tu vida por mí.-murmuró.- Te amo tanto.-me aferré a él, aspirando todo su aroma.- Pero creo que es una mala idea.-

-¡Finnick!-reproché.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las condiciones en las que se encuentran Mags y Annie?-pregunté.- Mags es demasiado mayor para este tipo de cosas y Annie...-no iba a mencionar nuestro acuerdo.- Ella…ella no puede volver a pisar la Arena, no desde lo que pasó cuando fue seleccionada.-él suspiro y masajeo mi hombros.

-A veces, deberías ser un poco egoísta.-

-.-.-.-

Finnick prometió dormir esta noche conmigo. La verdad es que me sentía a salvo entre sus brazos; me refugiaba en su pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría herirme si estaba a su lado y de esa forma no tuve pesadillas.

Durante la mañana, me levanté bastante mareada; al mirarme al espejo divisé grandes y horrendas ojeras, tengo el pijama pegado al cuerpo debido al sudor. Sí, anoche volví a tener pesadillas, creí que estando al lado de Finnick se irían, pero estas se trataban sobre perderlo. Cuando llegamos al Capitolio, no dure mucho tiempo con las presentaciones y los flashes de las cámaras. Le pedí, más bien, le rogué a Tris que nos llevase al departamento. Apenas ingresé, lo primero que hice fue correr al baño y vomitar. Finn, fue detrás de mí y sostuvo mi cabello mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!-chilló el equipo de preparación.- ¡Estos dos tortolitos deben ir separándose!-

-Nos vemos el desfile.-murmuró Finnick, despidiéndose con un beso.

Me condujeron al mismo piso donde me había preparado por primera vez hace ocho años. Como aún había resentimientos entre los chillones y yo, me empujaron dentro de una habitación y se fueron dando un portazo detrás de mí.

-¿Cinna?-él se encontraba en el interior junto a Katniss. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Estaba esperándote.-se acercó a mí y me estrechó en un corto abrazo.

-Pero…-

-No importa lo que diga un estúpido papel, aún perteneces al doce.-me recordó.- Por lo tanto, es mi trabajo vestirte.-sonreí con un poco más de confianza.- Bien, siéntate ahí que ya me encargó de ti.-apreté la mano de Katniss al pasar y le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Madison!-chillaron tres voces.

-¡Mi niña!-Venia me apretó en un caluroso, pero afectuoso abrazo. Flavius acarició mi cabello y besó dos veces mis mejillas. Octavia miró mis manos y sonrió, para luego abrazarme también.

-Es bueno volver a verlos.-comenté, apoyando mi cabeza con la de Venia.

-Lo mismo decimos, mi niña.-dijo Octavia.- Lo mismo decimos.-

La verdad es que estaba más que contenta de volver a tener a mi equipo a mi lado. Los había extrañado horrores y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuesen los suaves masajes de Flavius a la hora de lavar el cabello, los ocurrentes comentarios de Venia de cualquier cosa y el inigualable humor de Octavia.

Una vez que terminaron con sus respectivos trabajos, llegó el turno de Cinna. Sabía que él tenía una excelente mano a la hora de diseñar vestidos y se había puesto en campaña para dar vida a los diseños de Katniss.

-Ten, ponte esto.-me pasó una percha que estaba cubierta con una bolsa plástico. Me metí detrás de la mampara y comencé a vestirme en silencio, mientras él se encargaba de La Chica en Llamas.-He escuchado que discutiste con tus estilistas.-comentó.

-Vaya, los chismes corren rápido.-Katniss soltó una risita.-Y sí, me pelee con ellos.-solté un bufido y seguí cambiándome.

Para cuando salí de detrás de la mampara, me observé al espejo. Juro que ni yo me reconocí cuando me vi: tenía el cabello completamente enrulado, mis ojos se marcaban perfectamente gracias al maquillaje, mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de rubor, mis labios estaba de un rojo fuerte, mis uñas estaban decoradas con pequeñas piedritas y un fondo que simulaba ser el mar. ( cgi/set?id=119969937&amp;.locale=es)

-¿Y?-preguntó Cinna, apareciendo detrás de mí. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso como el traje que me había hecho: contaba con un corsé que solo cubría mi pecho y dejaba mi estómago al aire y una falda que llegaba por no tan debajo de mis muslos.- Me inspiré en ti al hacerlo.-comentó.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Ves esto?-dijo, señalando una cicatriz que subía por encima de mí ombligo.- ¿Y esto?-señaló de la garganta.-Esas son marcas que demuestran la fuerza que hay en ti. A pesar de saber con los riesgos con los que estabas tratando, te animaste a dar tu vida para salvar dos.-explicó.- Eso es lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida.-

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, es hora de…!-Effie quedó a media frase al verme.-Oh, por Dios.-sus tacones se acercaron produciendo un suave sonido contra el suelo.- Madison…estás…-

-Hermosa.-miré hacia la puerta, encontrándolo a él.

-Papá.-balbucee. Sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. No había hablado con él desde la visita de Snow a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-Ven aquí, Madi.-corrí hacia él, dejándome atrapar por sus brazos.

-Papá.-sollocé, escondiendo mi rostro en su camisa.

-No llores, nena, se te va a correr todo el maquillaje.-

*.*.*

Juntos salimos tomados de la mano. Cinna me colocó una capa sobre los hombros y me dijo que debía quitármela cuando estuviese en el carruaje.

-¿Enserio Odair vale tanto como para arriesgar tu vida?-preguntó.

-Sí, sí lo vale.-respondí.- Es el hombre que amo, papá.-me miró con una ceja enarcada.- Aparte de ti. Nadie está por encima de ti.-

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu viejo.-sonreí de lado aferrándome a su brazo.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?-inquirí.- ¡Jamás podría hacerlo!-

-Es bueno saber que no lo has hecho.-nos detuvimos en la puerta del departamento doce e ingresamos.-Necesito que hablemos.-me guio a su habitación y colocó seguro.- Es muy importante.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Veras, Plutchard Heavensbee, está de nuestro lado…-

-Espera.-lo interrumpí.- ¿Ese no es el sucesor de Seneca Crane?-

-Exactamente.-respondió.

-¿Y a que te refieres con "_nuestro lado"_?-inquirí.

-Hay algunos distritos que se están levantando contra el Capitolio: por ejemplo, el cuatro dejó de exportar mariscos. El ocho se reveló la misma noche en que Peeta le pidió matrimonio a Katniss, pero el Capitolio no se quedó atrás; envió aerodeslizadores y atacaron la ciudad con bombas.-

-¿Enserio?-él asintió.- ¿Y por qué no me enteré?-

-Trataron de mantener la situación lo más silenciosa que pudieron y lo lograron.-

-Bueno, ¿y qué debo hacer?-pregunté.

-Mira, Finnick ya está al tanto.-iba a hablar, pero me cayó.-Hemos decidido que Katniss será nuestro Sinsajo…-

-¿Sinsajo?-repetí.

-Sí, ella será nuestra representante para derrocar al Capitolio.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-Mantenerla con vida.-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Un árbol muy mal vestido."**_

Bajé con el ascensor hasta planta baja. Me apoyé en la baranda con la cabeza sobre el vidrío y los ojos cerrados. Bien, ahora no solo debía cuidar de Finnick, sino que también debía hacerlo por Katniss y morir por ella, si fuese necesario. Solté un suspiro y antes de que al ascensor se detuviese, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, maldito idiota bueno para nada!-chillo un chica mientras ingresaba.- ¿Enserio se hace llamar estilista? ¡JA! Yo con un par de tijeras y un trozo de tela hago magia.-bajé la vista mientras, ella seguía criticando su atuendo.- ¿Puedes…?-se detuvo y se quedó mirándome fijamente.- ¿Madison?-

-Hola, Johanna.- saludé.

-¡Madison!-exclamó. Me apretó en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Ah, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-se apartó y comenzó a recorrerme con su mirada.- Vaya, chica, estás…jodidamente increíble.-me reí, golpeando su hombro.- Es enserio, mírate. Dios, a veces me cuesta creer que eras esa niña…vaya.-

-Ya basta.-dije.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te está yendo con Finnick? ¿Cuántas veces se acuestan?-

-¡Johanna!-exclame sintiendo que un rubor subía por mis mejillas.

-Bromeo, estoy bromeado.-tenía una sonrisa tan grande plasmada en su rostro que me la contagio.- Ahora sí, poniéndonos serias: ¿cómo estás?-

-Creo que bien.-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No quiero ser grosera ni nada pero, estás más gorda.-vi en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando.- Mira.-trazó con sus dedo una pronunciada curva en mí estómago. Me aparté de ella y me fije en uno de los espejos del ascensor.-No tan gorda, pero sí un poquito.-

-Ohm…no como demasiado.-murmuré. Toqué mí estómago y estaba duro.

-Anoche me encontré con Finnick y dijo que estuviste vomitando.-comentó.- ¿Segura de que estás bien?-

-Ah…eso creo.-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.- Cambiando de tema…-compuse una sonrisa y dejé de mirarme al espejo.-… ¿qué es de tu vida?-

-Pues, no me quejó. Dejé de ser una Vencedora, para ser un árbol parlante.-rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Las dos seguimos hablando hasta que el ascensor llego a planta baja y ahí fue cuando nos separamos, en el punto de reunión de los tributos y donde se hallaban los carruajes. No muy lejos se encontraba el distrito uno: los hermanos Gloss y Cashmere. Ninguno de los dos me caía bien, por lo que no tuve que acercarme a saludarlos. Del distrito dos se encontraban Brutus y Enobaria; ella siempre me dio medio por sus…dientes o colmillos.

-¿Un azucarillo?-ante mí apareció un pequeño cubito blanco.

-Bueno.-lo tomé con delicadeza con las puntas de mis dedos y dejé que se desintegrara en mi lengua.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó Finnick, llevándose uno a la boca.

-Con papá.-respondí.- ¿Tú?-él señaló con la cabeza la chica que estaba junto a un carruaje.- ¿Con Katniss?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?-inquirí con una ceja alzada.

-Intento saber sus secretos.-solté un risita, antes de que él me besase.

-Bueno, bueno.-nos separamos, debidamente, incómodos ante la presencia de papá y de Annie.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó ella. Ambos asentimos.- Bien, Cinna dijo que quería verte, Madison.-moví la cabeza de izquierda a derecha hasta que lo encontré junto al carruaje del 12.

-Ahora vengo.-avancé con seguridad hasta él, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí. Se sentía raro.

-Madison.-dijo.- Para cuando tu carruaje salga, quiero que te saques la capelina, ¿entendido?-asentí varias veces.- Cómo una vez te dijo tu estilista, te haré brillar.-sonreí y lo abracé brevemente.

-_Tributos, a sus carruajes.-_ordenó la voz mecánica. Finnick tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir al nuestro. Me temblaban las piernas, pero me sentía segura a su lado, como siempre.

-¿Otro azucarillo?-preguntó.

-No, gracias.-él se encogió de hombros y se lo llevó a la boca antes de que le retirasen la bolsa de las manos.-Oye, me gusta tu traje.-comenté, acariciándolo.-Me lo podrías prestar alguna vez, ¿no?-él sonrió de lado.- Es en serio.-lo habían envuelto en una red dorada con un estratégico nudo en la entrepierna para que, técnicamente, no se diga que va desnudo, aunque casi, casi. Seguro que sus estilistas piensan que cuanto más Finnick vea la audiencia, mejor.

-Me estás matando de miedo con ese atuendo. ¿Qué ha pasado con tus preciosos vestidos de niñita?-preguntó, humedeciéndose los labios un poco con la lengua y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás interesado en usarlos?-inquirí con una ceja alzada.- Creo que los romperías.-hicimos silencio cuando comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem y los primeros carruajes comienzan a salir. Finnick tomó mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza de vez en cuando. Recordé el consejo de Cinna y antes de que saliese el nuestro, me deshice de la capelina. Apenas lo hice, sentí una oleada de frescura extendiéndose por mi piel.

La voz de la multitud se convirtió en un grito universal cuando salimos a la escasa luz de la tarde. Finnick saludaba a todo el público, lanzándoles besos a las damas que chillaban como locas y le gritan cuanto lo amaban. Yo solo me limité a sonreír y a saludar con la mano. Por una de las grandes pantallas vi el excelente trabajo de Cinna: pequeñas y finas líneas celestes verdosas recorrían mi piel. Parecían hechas de agua. Finn colocó una mano sobre mi cintura atrayéndome a él, creo que con ese simple gesto, la gente estalló en ovaciones.

-Lo tenemos ganados, Mad.-me susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

-La verdad es que no sé si están así por nosotros por Peeta y Katniss.-comenté. Él levantó la vista hacia una de las pantallas y los vio arder, literalmente.

-Hum, que cosa.-reí un poco y apreté más su mano.

*.*.*

-¡Maravilloso!-chilló Tris, besando sonoramente mi mejilla.- ¡Han estado perfectos! En especial tú, Finnick.-rodé los ojos.- ¡Maravilloso!-

-Sí, eso es lo que digo de mi hija.-ella frunció el ceño y se alejó haciendo que sus tacones, rebotasen contra el suelo y mirando con feos ojos a papá.- Excelente presentación, pero la próxima vez, Odair no toques tanto a mí hija.-

-Papá.-murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Finnick rió.-Vengan, hay personas que quiero presentarles.-él pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras que yo tomaba la mano de Finn.- Chaff, aquí está Madison.-dijo cuando llegamos ante un pequeño grupo de personas, entre ellos, Katniss y Peeta. A Chaff lo conozco desde que soy niña y siempre había insistido en que le diga _"tío"_, cosa que a mí nunca me gusto_. _Llevo años viéndolo pasarse la botella con Haymitch en televisión. Tiene piel oscura, mide un metro ochenta y uno de sus brazos acaba en muñón porque perdió la mano en los juegos que ganó hace treinta años. Él estrechó, su mano buena, con Finnick y cuando llegó el turno de saludarme, me tomó de los hombros y me planto un gran beso en la boca.- ¿No es adorable?-sonreí solo por educación, mientras apretaba más la mano de Finn.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él. Asentí varias veces mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. En interior se encontraban Peeta y Katniss, seguramente, esperando a Haymitch. Nosotros dos nos ubicamos en una esquina. Finnick pegado a la pared y yo pegada a él, sin duda debíamos hacer espacio.

-Papá está algo…ocupado.-murmuré, impaciente por sacarme el traje y dormir un poco. Katniss se encogió de hombros y estiró su mano para alcanzar el botón del doce y luego apretar el del cuatro.

-¡Esperen!-Johanna se apresuró a ingresar antes de que las puertas se cerrasen frente a su nariz. Levantando una mano, se sacó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y lo sacudió de tal forma, que le dio en todo el rostro a Peeta.- ¿No les parece un traje horrible?-preguntó.- Mi estilista es la persona más idiota del Capitolio. Nuestros tributos llevan siendo árboles cuarenta años seguidos por su culpa. Ojalá me hubiese tocado Cinna.-se volteó para vernos.-Están estupendas.- esta era la habitual charla de chicas, cosa que a Katniss y a mí, no se nos daba muy bien.

-Sí, me ha estado ayudando a diseñar mi propia línea de ropa.-comentó Katniss.-Deberías ver lo que es capaz de hacer con el terciopelo.-

-Lo he visto, en tu gira. ¿Sabes ese modelo sin tirantes que llevaste en el Distrito 2, el azul intenso con diamantes? Era tan fantástico que me habría gustado meter la mano en la pantalla y arrancártelo de la espalda.-dice Johanna. Mientras esperamos a que los ascensores lleguen a sus pisos, Johanna se baja le pidió a Peeta que le bajase cremallera del resto del árbol y lo deja caer al suelo, apartándolo de una patada. Salvo por sus zapatillas verde bosque, no tiene encima nada de ropa. Tanto la mirada de Peeta, como la de Finnick, recorren cada espacio de piel que hay en Johanna. Muy disimuladamente, empujé mi codo hacia atrás, dándole a Finn en el estómago.-Deberíamos repetirlo.-dijo cuando salió del ascensor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Aliados"**_

Luego de ver la repetición, por quinta vez a pedido de Tris, decidí ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mí habitación. Finnick decidió quedarse un rato más, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada y no soportaba los chillidos de los estilistas y las malas miradas que me daban a mi ropa.

De uno de los cajones saqué un pijama y me cambié en silencio. En la sala se escuchaban las risas de Tris y de Finn. Me acerqué a la cama y abrí las sabanas. Antes de acostarme, decidí pasar por el baño para sacarme los brillos que caían sobre mi frente, las sombras que oscurecían mis ojos y borrar el labial rosa pálido. Lavé muy bien mi rostro y apliqué una crema para relajar cada musculo que fue torturado por las manos de mis estilistas y sus pinceles, esponjas. Una vez que estuve lista, por fin, me acosté.

El colchón era tal como lo recordaba: mucho más suave que el de la Aldea de los Vencedores, las sabanas eran más delgadas ya que no hacía tanto frío, como en el 12, ni tanto calor como en el 4. O sí hacía frío y calor, pero era yo la que no lo notaba. De cualquier manera, pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y me acurruqué dándole la espalda a la puerta.

En el pasillo se escuchan claras pisadas, una voz chillona, una voz suave y una enorme carcajada que me obligó a volver a abrir los ojos. Sin duda, Tris, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

_-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo.-_murmuró Finnick, colocando su mano sobre el picaporte y haciéndolo crujir apenas.

_-Pero…es la habitación de Madison.-_dijo Tris.-_La tuya está al final del pasillo, junto a la mía.-_apreté los puños y me mordí la lengua.

_-La verdad, es que estoy cansado y sé que también lo está Madi…-_

_-Con más razón, déjala descansar.-_cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Me saqué las sabanas de encima y me puse de pie. Nuestra acompañante, se estaba desempeñando muy bien en su trabajo y ESO, me molestaba.- _La pobre ha…_-dejó la frase inconclusa cuando abrí la puerta y me cruce de brazos ante ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté sin sacarle la vista de encima. Su rostro palideció, naturalmente, y negó varias veces.-De acuerdo, buenas noches.-tomé la mano de Finnick y lo metí dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera lo miré y volví a acostarme. Una vez que estuve cubierta por las sabanas, Finn, comenzó a cambiarse y luego el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Pasó sus brazos alrededor mi cintura y me pegó a él, dejando su boca en el hueco que se formaba entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien?-asentí mientras que él corría mi cabello. Depositó un beso sobre el tramo de piel desnuda. La mano que tenía sobre mi cintura fue descendiendo, pero la detuve.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No estoy de humor.-murmuré.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien y no me estás mirando?-solté un suspiro y di la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-Es enserio, estoy bien.-respondí mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre su gran, y cálido pecho, viendo como subía y bajaba con cada una de sus suaves respiros.-Solo…un poco cansada, pero es todo.-Finnick acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó lentamente para luego ir bajando hacia mis labios. Coloqué una mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricié sin separarme de él.

*.*.*

Me desperté de golpe, con la respiración agitada y todo el cuerpo rígido. Finnick estaba durmiendo dándome la espalda y ni siquiera se inmutó. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, fui dando traspiés hasta el baño y bebí agua del grifo hasta que estuve saciada. Al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de que estaba toda empapada de sudor. Pasé una mano por mi rostro y tragué saliva. Me senté en la tapa del excusado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis palmas. Había tenido una horrenda pesadilla: me habían confirmado que estaba embarazada y aun así me obligaban a ir a la Arena. No había logrado conseguir aliados y el mismo Finnick se había puesto en mi contra y… Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos.

Volví a la habitación y tomé otro conjunto de dormir, dejé que estaba usando junto al cesto de ropa sucia y comencé a cambiarme. Las manos me temblaban cuando intentaba colocarme la camiseta.

-Déjame ayudarte.-una corriente eléctrica me hizo estremecer por completo. Finnick estaba detrás de mí. En un simple movimiento, deslizó la prenda por mi cuerpo. Carraspee varias veces y acomodé mi cabello hacia un lado.

-Gracias.-musité mientras me mordía el labio.

-Sé que te he hecho esta pregunta un montón de veces en el día, pero necesito que me respondas con la verdad.-dijo, acariciando mi rostro.- ¿Estás bien?-solté un suspiro y asentí.- No te creo.-sentenció.- Estás pálida y tienes ojeras. Además, en todo los años que estuvimos viviendo juntos, jamás te he vista levantarte empapada de sudor. Me estás mintiendo, Madison.-

-Finn, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?-dije.-Estoy bien y no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, nada malo está pasándome.-acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó mientras que su mano se deslizaba por mi nuca y me juntaba más a su boca.

-Jamás podría dejar de preocuparme por ti.-susurró.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un tanto más…mareada, por así decirlo. Finnick no estaba a mí lado y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha. Tomé la bata de seda que se encontraba en una esquina de la cama y me cubrí con ella. Avancé algunos pasos y llegué a la silla donde se hallaba la ropa para el entrenamiento.

-Buenos días.-saludó Finnick saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra con la que se secaba el cabello.- ¿Hace mucho estás despierta?-

-Recién.-respondí mientras tomaba la camiseta de tirantes negra.

-Oh.-dijo.

-Aquí está tu ropa.-informé, pasándosela.

-¿Quién creería que tendríamos que volver a pasar por esto, verdad?-comentó.

-Lo mismo digo.-apoyé. Junté toda mi ropa y me adentré al baño. La deposité en la tapa del excusado para luego tomar el cepillo de dientes y comenzar a asearme. Con el peine separé cada nudo y terminé peinándome con una coleta alta. Me saqué el pijama y me coloqué la remera a tirantes negra, seguida del pantalón (negro) que me llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y se ajustaba a mis piernas. Para cuando salí del baño, me encontré con Tris sentada en la cama y acomodándose el labial azul eléctrico que hacía juego con su cabello, ojos y maquillaje.

-Finnick está en el comedor.-dijo sin siquiera mirarme.- Tú padre ha venido temprano y quiere que vayas a desayunar con él. No sé qué cosa quiere pedirte y, digamos, que tampoco me esforcé por preguntar.-

-Que amable de tu parte.-ironicé, rodando los ojos.

Un avox abrió la puerta del departamento 12. En el comedor sólo estaban Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch, que estaba rojo de rabia y alcohol. En la muñeca lleva una pulsera de oro macizo con un dibujo de llamas, que no dejaba de toquetearse, inquieto-Llegas tarde.-ladró.

-Buenos días, papá.-ironicé.-Lo lamento.-me disculpe mientras me sentaba.-No tuve una buena noche y no pienso soportar tu mal humor.-Katniss bajó la cabeza y se rió.

-Somos dos.-respondió papá.- De acuerdo, no pasa nada.-se frotó las manos, dejando de lado la pulsera.-En el entrenamiento de hoy tienen dos misiones: una, seguir enamorados. Peeta y Katniss. Madison y Finnick.

-Amo a Finnick.-recalqué.

-Obviamente.-acotó Kat.

-Y dos: hacer amigos.-continuó papá.-Madison, debes ayudarlos.-asentí mientras colocaban un plato vació enfrente de mí.

-No, no confío en ninguno de ellos.-declaró Katniss.- A la mayoría no los soporto y preferiría que funcionásemos los dos solos. Sin ofender.-agregó, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

-Es lo primero que dije yo, pero...-empezó Peeta.

-Pero no bastará.-insistió Haymitch.- Esta vez van a necesitar más aliados.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica en llamas.

-Porque están en clara desventaja.-respondí.- Los demás competidores se conocen desde hace años, así que ¿a quién crees que van a atacar primero?-

-A nosotros, y nada de lo que hagamos logrará superar esas viejas amistades, así que, ¿por qué molestarse?-Katniss se encogió de hombros.

-Porque pueden luchar.-repuse, frunciendo el ceño.-Son populares entre el público. Eso podría conseguirles buenos aliados, aunque sólo si hacen saber a los demás que están dispuestos a unirse a ellos. Cuentan con mi apoyo y el de Finnick.-

-¿Quieres decir que este año nos quieres en la manada de los profesionales?-inquirió ella, incapaz de ocultar su asco.

-Ésa ha sido nuestra estrategia, ¿no? Entrenar como los profesionales.-insistió Haymitch.-Los componentes de la manada de profesionales suelen acordarse antes del inicio de los juegos. Peeta apenas logró entrar.-

-Entonces tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien con Finnick y Brutus, ¿es eso lo que dices?-resopló. Hay sí, la miré mal.

-No necesariamente.-dije- Todos somos vencedores, pueden elegir a su propia manada, si quieren. Seleccionen a quien más les guste, pero sepan que si nos quieren a nosotros, no habrá problema.-

-Les sugeriría a Chaff y Seeder, y conviene tener a Finnick y a Madison en cuenta.-apoyó Haymitch.- Encuentren un aliado que les pueda resultar de utilidad. Recuerden que ya no son un grupo de chiquillos temblorosos. Estas personas son asesinos experimentados, da igual que no parezcan estar en buena forma.-el término "_asesinos experimentados"_, me hizo pensar que yo encajaba en ese grupo.

*.*.*.*

Finnick había accedido a esperarme en planta baja y así iríamos juntos a la sala de entrenamientos. Fue un viaje tan corto que no tuvimos tiempo para conversaciones. Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss apenas se abrieron las puertas.

Effie no tendría que haberse preocupado por que fuésemos los últimos, ya que sólo están Brutus y Enobaria. Ella aparenta unos treinta años y lo único que recuerdo es que mató a otro tributo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo desgarrándole el cuello a mordiscos. Se hizo tan famosa por ello que, después de ser declarada vencedora, pidió que le modificaran los dientes quirúrgicamente para que acabasen en punta, como si fuesen colmillos, con incrustaciones de oro. Tiene bastantes admiradores en el Capitolio.

A las diez sólo han aparecido la mitad de los tributos, entre ellos, Finnick. Atala, la mujer que se encarga del entrenamiento, empezó con su discurso a la hora en punto, sin dejar que la pobre asistencia la desaliente. Quizá ya se lo esperaba. Ella repasó la lista de puestos, en los que se pueden encontrar técnicas de combate y de supervivencia, y nos dejó para que entrenemos. Peeta y Katniss se dividen para cubrir más terreno. Cuando se van en diferentes direcciones, me dirijo al puesto de los nudos.

Casi nadie se molesta en visitarlo, pero a mí me gusta el entrenador y él me recuerda con cariño, quizá porque pase algún tiempo con él en mis años de práctica y gracias a él logré amarrar mi campamento aéreo. No me importaría pasar la mañana a solas con él, pero, al cabo de una hora y media, alguien me rodea con sus brazos por detrás y termina con facilidad el complicado nudo con el que había estado luchando. Era Finnick. Lo observé durante un minuto mientras él seleccionaba un trozo de cuerda, hacía un nudo y fingía colgarse para divertirme.

-No hagas eso.-reproché, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Él rió y se sacó la soga del cuello.

-¿Y?-preguntó.

-¿Y…qué?-

-¿Qué has hablado con tu padre?-quiso saber, apoyando su peso contra una de las estanterías.

-Oh…requirió los servicios de Madison, la mentora, no de Madison, la tributo.-chasquee la lengua y volví a centrarme en los nudos.

-¿Y…?-insistió.

-Le aconsejamos a Peeta y Katniss que busquen aliados.-respondí.

-¿Te ofreciste…mejor dicho, nos ofreciste como voluntarios para ser sus aliados?-inquirió con una ceja en alto.

-Así es.-Finnick asintió y murmuró algo para sí mismo.- Déjame adivinar, ¿hablaste con mi papá?-él volvió a asentir.- ¿No era que se llevaban mal?-

-Cariño, todo el mundo me ama.-se inclinó sobre mí, colocando sus labios sobre los míos.

-Estirado.-susurré por lo bajo mientras me alejaba.

Seguí recorriendo cada una de las instalaciones hasta llegar a la de tiro al blanco. La verdad es que hacía casi…ocho años que no usaba un arco y dudaba acordarme como se hacía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé uno junto a un carcaj. Cuando estaba a punto de colocar mi mano sobre la pantalla del simulador, alguien más lo hizo.

-Oh…Madison.-se disculpó Katniss retirando su mano.- Ve, hazlo tú.-

-Hay lugar para ambas.-repuse.-Ven.-programé el simulador mientras ella tomaba un equipo e ingresaba. Una vez que las dos estuvimos en nuestros lugares, nos pusimos espalda con espalda y con una flecha sobre el pozo del arco. Unas finas líneas de color naranja pasaron frente a mis ojos y luego desaparecieron en los rincones del cubo en donde estábamos. Sostuve con más firmeza la tanza del arco y la estiré hasta la altura de mi mejilla. Por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho vi una figura de naranja que corría hacia Katniss. Ella soltó una flecha y logró derribarlo. El filo de un hacha del simulador, partió el aire, pero solté el proyectil que venía sosteniendo.- ¿Cómo les está yendo con la búsqueda?-pregunté mientras volvía a cargar.

-Quiero a Beetee y a Wiress.-respondió en un jadeo y al tiempo que liberaba otra flecha.- ¿Tú?-

-No me quejó.-di una vuelta y disparé, casi, rozando la oreja de Katniss.-Lo lamento.-ella no dijo nada, solo tiró mi mano hacia adelante y derribo a otro ser naranja.

-¿Crees…crees que podrías enseñarme algunas cosas?-preguntó cuándo quedamos espalda con espalda de nuevo.

-Cuando…agáchate.-ella obedeció y ataqué al último enemigo. Katniss soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Le estreché mi mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-Gracias.-le guiñé un ojo y recogí las flechas que había usado.-Hey.-tiró de la tela de mi camiseta y señaló el vidrió. Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Peeta, Brutus, Enobaria y algunos más, estaban mirando. La del distrito tres comenzó a aplaudir.

*.*.*

Cuando llegamos a la zona de comedor, vi que parte del grupo de Peeta tiene otras ideas. Estaban arrastrando las mesas pequeñas para formar una grande en la que todos tengamos que comer juntos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté a Katniss, quien puso una cara de desconcierto.-

-Durante años he evitado comer en las mesas del colegio, a menos que Gale o Madge, estuviesen conmigo, pero ahora…-

-Te entiendo.-la interrumpí, pasándole una bandeja. Entre las dos comenzamos a revisar cada una de las bandejas.

-Señoritas.-dijo Peeta, acercándose a nosotras.- ¿Cómo les va?

-Bien.-respondió Katniss.- No está mal. Me gustan los vencedores del Distrito 3, Wiress y Beetee.-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-inquirí con una ceja en alto.

-Los otros se los toman un poco a broma.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-ironizó ella.

-Johanna los ha apodado Nuts y Voltios.-chasquee la lengua.-Creo que ella es Nuts y él es Voltios. -

-Así que yo soy estúpida por pensar que podrían sernos útiles.-bramó Katniss.- Y todo por algo que ha dicho Johanna Mason mientras se untaba de aceite los pechos.-

-De hecho…-me animé a hablar.-…es que el apodo lleva circulando muchos años.-

-Y no lo he dicho como un insulto.-se defendió Peeta.- Sólo comparto la información.-

-Bueno, Wiress y Beetee son listos, inventan cosas.-comentó Katniss.-Con sólo mirar supieron que han puesto un campo de fuerza entre los Vigilantes y nosotros. Y si necesitamos aliados, los quiero a ellos.-dejó el cucharón de vuelta en el estofado y nos salpicó a los dos con la espesa salsa. Ambos se alejaron discutiendo. Yo, por otro lado, decidí buscar a Finnick.

-¡Madison!-exclamó Johanna, poniéndose de pie en su asiento y sacudiendo su mano para que la pueda ver. A su lado se encontraban Finnick y los hermanos del 1. La verdad, como dije antes, no me caían bien ninguno de los dos, pero trate de parecer amable.

-Madison.-saludó Cashmere con una antipática sonrisa. Repito, ninguno de los tributos del 1, son de mi agrado.- ¿Y cómo has estado?-preguntó.- Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti.-

-He estado bien.-respondí sonriendo. La pobre, se olvidó que el año pasado estuve como mentora y ella también.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas ser sociable, pero no puedo.

*.*.*

jazu10501: Quédate tranquila, más adelante pienso hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre Madison y su "_embarazo"_ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

"_**La promesa"**_

Sé que no debo estar tensa. No es la primera vez que me enfrentaba a los Vigilantes. Tampoco es que tuviese un gran historial con ellos, pero debería aprender a controlar mis nervios.

-Amor, ya quédate quieta.-pidió Finn, colocando una mano sobre mi rodilla.- Todo estará bien, ¿sí?-besó mi mejilla, para volver la vista al frente.

Durante los entrenamientos, no había decidido que hacer en esos interminables 15 minutos: la primera vez había utilizado el arco y las hachas, no estaba muy segura de querer volver a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Mad?-preguntó Johanna, sentándose en el banco que estaba frente a nosotros. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.-Oh…-suspiró.- Pensé que tendrías algo pensado.-

-¿Y tú?-inquirí.-Déjame adivinar…te desnudaras frente a ellos.-

-Casi, pero no.-solté una carcajada y atrapé la atención de los demás. Creo que soy la única que se puede reír en un momento así.- Tal vez demuestre mi destreza con las hachas.-solté un suspiro y me acomodé sobre el hombro de Finn.

Los primeros en ser llamados fueron los hermanos maravilla: Gloss y Cashmere. Él tenía una expresión de confianza y con una mirada nos aseguraba de que obtendría un 11 o un 12. Ella, por otro lado, lanzaba una risita e imitaba los mismos gestos que Gloss, solo que su mirada es más asquerosa y frívola. Verlos así tan…arrogantes, me daba muchísimas ganas de tenerlos frente a frente en la Arena.

-¿Ya tienes aliados?-le pregunté a Johanna, luego de unos minutos (en los que Brutus fue llamado).

-Ustedes.-respondió.- Y creo que Blight también podría llegar a ser.-asentí, acercándome a ella.

-Oye…hum…-Johanna, también se acercó.- ¿Mi papá…habló contigo sobre…?-con un disimulado movimiento de cabeza, señalé a Katniss. Ella asintió levemente.- Oh…-suspiré y apoyé la espalda contra la pared.- ¿Cómo…cómo lo vamos a hacer?-

-¿Están hablando sobre nuestro…trabajo?-preguntó Finnick, uniéndose a la conversación.

-He pensado toda la noche y no se me ha ocurrido nada.-confesó Johanna.

-¿Cómo se supone que debemos mantenerla a salvo?-murmuré, apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano.-Tampoco entiendo para que la quieren viva.-

-Ella, es la cara de la revolución contra el Capitolio.-respondió Finn.- O eso dice tu padre.-

-¿Cómo vamos a matar a estas personas, Peeta?-se escucha detrás de nosotros. No podemos evitar voltear y ver.

-No lo sé.-respondió él, apoyando la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-No los quiero de aliados.-añadió Katniss.- ¿Por qué nos han obligado Haymitch a conocerlos mejor?-cuestionó.- Hace que todo sea mucho más difícil que la última vez, salvo quizá por Rue y Madison. Pero supongo que, de todos modos, nunca habría podido matarlas.-confesó.- Rue era demasiado parecida a Prim. Y Madison…me ha ayudado mucho el año pasado.

Ellos siguen enfrascados en su conversación, mientras que nosotros volteamos hacia al frente de nuevo.

-Desgraciada.-gruñó Johanna.- ¿Es necesario salvarla? ¿No puedo ser yo el nuevo Sinsajo?-

-No.-replicó Finn.- Sí la eligieron a ella, es por algo.-

_-Finnick Odair, distrito 4.-_llamá la voz mecánica desde los parlantes. Él se puso de pie, dispuesto a ingresar, pero no lo hizo hasta después de darme un corto beso y hacerme jurar que nos veríamos en la azotea en cuanto terminase mi prueba.

-Se nota que te ama.-murmuró Johanna, luego de unos momentos.- Me trago su hermosa historia de amor, mucho mejor que la de esos dos de ahí atrás.-señaló a Peeta y Katniss con la cabeza, para luego chasquear la lengua.

-¿Se supone que debo decirte…gracias por ese alago?-ella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó sobre sus palmas.

Cuando pasó el tiempo, no me hicieron esperar mucho antes de llamarme. Después de haber estado hablando con Johanna, perdí todos los nervios y ahora me dirigía hacia el gimnasio para ser evaluada.

Apenas ingresé, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Me acerqué al centro e hice una breve inclinación ante los Vigilantes y me presenté, tal hice la primera vez.

-Señorita Abernathy.-habló Plutchard Heavensbee, desde el palco. Entre sus manos tenía una redonda copa de vino.-Puede comenzar.-hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se reunió con los demás.-Deslúmbrenos.-

*.*.*

-¿Un azucarillo?-pregunté, colocando uno frente a Finnick.

-Oye, yo soy el que dice eso.-reí y saboree el azúcar.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Supongo que bien.-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.-A ti no hace falta que te pregunte.-repuse.- Ya que tú, la gente babea por verte.-

-Pero una sola chica logra tenerme tan cerca.-

-Oh, qué chica tan…desgraciada.-ironicé.- Me compadezco de ella. Tener que soportarte debe ser una tortura.-

-Ella no dice lo mismo…-rozó sus labios con los míos.-…eso te lo garantizo.-

-Lo sé.-me coloqué en puntillas de pie y alcancé a besarlo. Él colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura, para luego alzarme y sentarme en la cornisa. Abrió mis piernas y se ubicó en ese espacio, dejando su pecho a la altura de mí estómago. Acaricié su cabeza, mientras él la movía y se abrazaba más a mí.- ¿Para que me citaste aquí?-susurré, inclinándome hacia adelante, rozando su oído.

-Por dos razones.-respondió.-Primero, fue aquí donde me di cuenta cuán importante eras para mí y segundo…-alargó la O, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.-…me entregaron esto.-

-¿Qué es?-me entregó un sobre con el sello de Panem, pero este estaba roto; lo que significaba que él lo había visto

-Un Avox me lo entrego.-respondió.- Según lo que leí, son unos estudios médicos.-

-¿Estudios médicos?-repetí.- ¿Tuyos?-negó.- ¿Míos?-asintió.- ¿Cuándo me los hice?-se encogió de hombros. Me apresuré y saqué la hoja blanca (que también tenía el sello de Panem).

-Léelo en voz alta.-pidió Finn, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

_-Paciente: Madison Abernathy. Prueba de aptitud física: excelente. Opinión médica: "la señorita Abernathy, apenas llegada al Capitolio, presentó constantes arcadas y pérdida del apetito. Como responsable de su salud, podría llegar a afirmar un posible…-_

-¿Mad?-Finnick se separó de mí y me miró preocupado.

-No puede ser.-murmuré, bajando el papel.- ¿Esto…esto está completamente certificado? ¿Es…es verdadero?-

-Sí.-Finn sonrió.- Seremos padres.-

*.*.*

-Bueno, ¿cómo les ha ido en las sesiones privadas?-preguntó papá, cuando nos encontrábamos cenando. Katniss intercambió miradas con Peeta.

-Tú primero.-le dice.-Tiene que haber sido algo especial, porque tuve que esperar cuarenta minutos para entrar.

-Bueno, hice... hice lo del camuflaje, como me sugeriste, Katniss.-respondió, vacilando.- Aunque no del todo camuflaje.-repuso.- Es decir, usé los tintes.

-¿Para hacer qué?-preguntó Portia.

-Pintaste algo, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Katniss.- Un cuadro.

-¿Lo viste?

-No, pero intentaron taparlo con todas sus fuerzas.-replicó ella.

-Bueno, es la norma.-expliqué, corriendo el plato y echándome hacia atrás en el asiento.- No pueden dejar que un tributo sepa lo que ha hecho otro tributo.-solté un suspiro y acomodé mi cabello.- De todas formas, ¿qué pintaste, Peeta?-

-¿Era un retrato de Katniss?-preguntó Effie, con voz llorosa.

-¿Por qué iba a pintar un retrato mío?-inquirió, algo molesta.

-Para demostrar que va a hacer todo lo que pueda por defenderte. Eso es lo que esperan todos en el Capitolio. Es más o menos como la situación entre Finnick y Madison. ¿Acaso ambos no se presentaron como voluntarios para estar con las personas que aman?-insiste Effie, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-En realidad pinté a Rue.-intervino Peeta.-La pinte con el aspecto que tenía cuando Katniss la cubrió de flores.

Todos hicimos silencio.

-¿Y qué pretendías con eso, exactamente?-preguntó Haymitch, controlando la voz.

-No estoy seguro.-respondió.-Sólo quería hacerlos responsables, aunque fuese por un momento. Responsables de la muerte de esa niñita.

-Eso es terrible.-gimió Effie, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.-Pensar así... está prohibido, Peeta. Del todo. Sólo te buscarás más problemas para ti y para Katniss.

-Ahí tengo que darle la razón a Effie.-añadí. Haymitch, Portia y Cinna guardaban silencio, aunque están muy serios.

-Supongo que no es el mejor momento para mencionar que colgué un muñeco y le pinté el nombre de Seneca Crane.-comento Katniss.

-¿Que... colgaste... a Seneca Crane?-repitió Cinna.

-Sí, estaba demostrando mis nuevas habilidades con los nudos y, de algún modo, él acabó colgando de la soga.

-Oh, Katniss.-se lamentó Effie, en voz muy baja.- ¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso?

-¿Era un secreto?-inquirió.- El presidente Snow no actuaba como si lo fuera. De hecho, parecía estar deseando contármelo.-Effie se levantó de la mesa tapándose la cara con una servilleta.-Ahora he molestado a Effie. Tendría que haber mentido y contarles que estuve disparando flechas.

-Ni que lo hubiésemos planeado.-comentó Peeta, esbozando una sonrisa velada.

-¿No lo hicieron?-preguntó Portia mientras apretaba los parpados.

-No.-respondió Katniss.-Antes de entrar, ni siquiera sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Y otra cosa, Haymitch.-añadió Peeta.-Hemos decidido que no queremos otros aliados en la arena.-me atraganté con un poco de líquido, pero logré fingirlo.

-De acuerdo, así no seré responsable de la muerte de mis amigos y mi hija cuando empiecen a hacer estupideces.-gruñó papá.- Solo espero que Madison les de una paliza a los dos.-

-Eso es justo lo que estábamos pensando.-murmuré, acomodándome en el asiento.- Por cierto…-carraspee y coloqué las manos sobre la mesa.-Hay algo que me gustaría decir. Pero…no sé cómo.-

-No me digas que dibujaste a Snow en un muñeco y lo mataste de mil y una maneras posibles.-rogó papá. Negué, tragando saliva.- ¿Entonces?-de mi bolsillo saqué el mismo sobre que había leído hacía rato y se lo entregué.- ¿Qué es esto?-

-Necesito…necesito que lo leas en silencio.-él obedeció. Pude ver como su expresión cambiaba a medida que iba pasando cada palabra. Enterré mis uñas en el cojín del asiento y me mordí con fuerza el interior de mi mejilla.

-Madison…-habló, luego de unos instantes. Todos estaban en silencio, a la expectativa.- ¿Qué…qué es esto?-

-Unos…unos análisis.-respondí con apenas un rastro de voz.- Yo…yo…-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que mi hija vaya a ingresar a la Arena estando embarazada?!-gritó, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía!-me defendí.- Te lo juro.-sentía mis ojos húmedos, pero me las arreglé para no llorar. Haymitch soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Ven aquí.-se apartó de la mesa y abrió sus brazos, envolviéndome con ellos.

-Perdón…perdón…-sollocé. Del otro lado del comedor, se escuchó un sonoro sollozo de parte de Effie. Katniss y Peeta estaban sorprendidos y se mantuvieron en silencio. Portia lloraba a lágrima pura, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Cinna, él solo miraba la escena y me regaló una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hay una nota dentro del sobre.-comentó Katniss.

Papá se apartó un momento y sacó el trozo de papel uniforme que estaba dentro.

-Plutchard.-

-¡Ya comienzan a pasar las puntuaciones!-chilló Tris, haciendo sonar sus tacones por todo el suelo. Luego de haber hablado con papá, decidí volver al departamento del cuatro. Debía volver a reunirme con él a media noche y Finnick debía de venir conmigo.

Me acurruqué en el sillón, juntando mis rodillas contra mi pecho y a su vez apoyando mi cabeza contra ellas.

-Hey…-Finn se sentó a mi lado, arropándome con sus fuertes brazos. Me dejé llevar por él mientras los estilistas y Tris se arremolinaban alrededor del televisor.- ¿Hablaste con Haymitch?-asentí.- ¿Y?-

-Te da una ventaja de un minuto, antes de que te persiga por todo el Capitolio.-respondí. Finnick rió apenas.- ¿Y aquí?-

-¡Shhh!-chistó la acompañante, cuando nuestros rostros aparecieron en la pantalla. Tal como la primera vez, del uno al doce. Debajo de nuestros nombres se mostraban las puntuaciones: Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, Finnick y yo, obtuvimos puntuaciones altas, como era de esperar. El resto, de bajas a medias.

Tris soltó un agudo chillido cuando Peeta y Katniss consiguieron un doce.

-¿Por qué lo han hecho?-pregunto, dolida.

-Oh, esto se está poniendo serio.-comentó Finnick.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-quise saber.

-Son competencia, querida. Debemos ir por ellos.-alcanzó a guiñarme un ojo.- Bien, será mejor ir a la cama.

Él me acompañó en silencio hasta mi cuarto, pero, antes de que pueda darme las buenas noches, lo rodeé con mis brazos y descansé la cabeza en su pecho. Sus manos bajan por mi espalda y su mejilla se apoya en mi pelo.

Cuando llega media noche, los dos nos escabullimos del departamento del 4 y subimos hacia el 12. En el ascensor no dijimos nada, solo nos limitábamos a vernos de reojo y suspirar de vez en cuando. En cuanto las dos hojas se corrieron hacia el costado, nos adentramos al pasillo y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Finnick levantó llamó. Un avox nos atendió y nos indicó que pasásemos hacia la sala, allí se encontraba papá con Plutchard. Temiendo que nos pudiesen decir, tomé la mano de Finn y tensé la mandíbula.

-Buenas noches.-saludó Plutchard, con un leve asentimiento.

-Vayamos al grano de esta reunión.-pedí, sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-Me parece bien.-asintió Heavensbee, mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección a Haymitch.-Puedo adivinar que tienen muchas preguntas con respecto al sobre que les hice llegar, ¿verdad?-

-En efecto.-le replicó Finnick.- ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Me temo que no.-respiré hondo y apreté los dedos en torno a la mano de Finn.-Lamento decírselos.-

-Es mejor que sea falso.-murmuré.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó papá, cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero llevar a un niño a un lugar tan peligroso como la Arena.-expliqué.-Tendré hijos el día en que yo esté realmente lista y los Juegos se hayan terminado.-

-Me parece noble escuchar eso.-añadió Heavensbee.-Pero aquí es donde se complica: el presidente Snow ya corrido el rumor por los ciudadanos –

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-preguntó Finnick.

-Quiere que estos Juegos sean emocionantes y todo es parte de un plan: quiere probar a los televidentes enfrentando a la señorita Everdeen contra Madison. Quiere que ellos elijan.-

-En otras palabras: hizo esto apropósito para sacarse de encima a Katniss, ¿verdad?-inquirí, enarcando una ceja.

-Exacto.-me recosté en el sillón y bufé.

-Ese hombre está completamente enfermo.-murmuró Haymitch.

-Me temo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar la propagación de ese rumor.-continuó Plutchard.-Pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es seguirle la corriente, en las entrevistas afirmar el embarazo y hacer lo que esté a su alcance para tratar de sobrevivir en la Arena. Juró rescatarlos junto con la señorita Everdeen.-se pasó la mano por el rostro.-Hasta el momento: que la suerte esté de su lado.-

*.*.*

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

"_**Los legendarios amantes"**_

-¿Estás despierta?-el leve susurro de Finnick, me despertó. Dormir con él, era un lujo que me hacía sentir única y afortunada. No muchas tienen la posibilidad de despertar al lado del hombre que más aman en la vida. Para esa hora de la mañana estaba envuelta en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos mientras su mentón descansaba sobre mi hombro. Me acomodé a su lado, de forma que su pecho quedaba sobre mi espalda y podía sentir su suave respiración sobre mi cabello.

-Hace rato que no podía dormir.-besó con delicadeza mi hombro y se aferró más a mí.-No fue ninguna pesadilla.-aclaré.

-No has tenido pesadillas en toda la noche.-comentó.

-Solo las tengo cuando estoy nerviosa.-murmuré. Faltaba un día y horas para que sea la entrevista previa antes de ser dejados en la Arena. Con solo pensar que habrá un solo ganador, la piel se me erizaba.

-Hoy no tenemos entrenamientos…ni debemos de prepararnos para las entrevistas, ni nada de eso.-acomodó mi cabello hacia a un lado y depositó un beso.-Eso quiere decir que tenemos el día entero para nosotros.-

-Ojala pudiéramos estar en el distrito 4, junto a la playa.-solté un suspiro y me puse boca arriba.- Odio esto. Lo odio con todo mi corazón.-Finn sonrió y se acomodó sobre su codo, quedando a mi costado.

-Peeta y Katniss fueron salvados el año pasado.-murmuró.-Tal vez, si demostramos que seremos difíciles de olvidar ante el público, nos dejen vivir.-

-Ojala fuese así de fácil.-solté un bufido y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

-Ahora vengo.-el colchón rechinó, sentí los labios de Finn sobre los míos y luego sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo.

Respiré profundo y volví a abrir los ojos.

Desde que me enteré sobre la segunda Cosecha, me he puesto a pensar: si muero, lastimo a papá. Pero a su vez, al morir estaba ayudando a la revolución de los distritos en contra al Capitolio.

Me deshice de las sabanas y me puse de pie, encaminándome hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en un rincón. Me levanté la holgada camiseta, dejando mi vientre al aire. Sé que Plutchard dijo que era un falso embarazo, pero con todo lo que me estaba pasando en la cabeza últimamente lo hacía ver tan real. Además, siempre me pregunté lo que sintieron mis padres cuando estaba por llegar a este cruel mundo. ¿Cómo debería actuar yo si llegase a estar embarazada? Jamás en mi vida me imaginé con un niño entre mis brazos.

-Se supone que debo protegerte.-murmuré, acariciando por encima de mi ombligo.- Eso es lo que hacen todas las madres.-solté un suspiro y me acerqué más al espejo.- Aún eres un poco…pequeño.-hice una mueca.-Pero, si sales a tu padre…Dios nos libre si tenemos otro Finnick.-por primera vez en días, reí.-Bueno, eso diría si en realidad tuviese algo en mi interior.-

-En mi mente te imagino con una gran panza y con antojos cada cinco minutos.-sujeté las manos de Finn sobre mi vientre y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Hablando de antojos…tengo hambre.-tomó mi mano y me guio hasta la cama. Sobre ella, se encontraba una bandeja la cual contenía muchos platos.

-Como hoy no tenemos que hacer nada, tenemos todo el día para nosotros.-Finnick, besó lentamente mis labios.

-Lástima que no podemos salir a ningún lado.-hice una mueca y me senté sobre mi lado de la cama.

-¿Enserio crees que Finnick Odair no tiene un plan?-inquirió, con una ceja en alto.-Cariño, me decepcionas.-

*.*.*

Como más de una ocasión, teníamos ganas de ir al tejado, pero nos habían ganado de mano. Por eso, el Gran Odair, tuvo que cambiar sus planes. Pidió prestado la sala de prácticas y allí tuvimos nuestro día, solo para nosotros. Los avox se encargaron de proveernos de comida y algunas botellas de jugo. Si a ese escenario le pusiésemos un poco de arena y las cálidas aguas del mar, sería la cita perfecta.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste el permiso?-pregunté por segunda vez, comiendo de un racimo de uvas.

-Nadie se resiste a mis sonrisas.-rodé los ojos y le lancé una pelotita morada.- ¡Madison! Pero es cierto. Si tú te hubieses resistido, jamás hubiéramos pasado todas las cosas que pasamos.-

-Mmm…-me llevé otra uva a la boca.-Punto para ti.-

Todo era perfecto. Nadie nos molestaba. A última hora de la tarde, tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Finnick, a él se le ocurrió enseñarme a utilizar un tridente.

-Si estamos juntos en la Arena, quiero que al menos me enorgullezca utilizando el arma que más me gusta.-

-Estás loco.-se puso de pie y extendió una mano para que la tomase.

-Será divertido.-echó a correr hacia el depósito de las armas y regresó a los pocos segundos.-Ven aquí.-tal como en la mañana, mi espalda se ubicó sobre su pecho mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.-Primero que nada, debes mantener sus manos firmes.-la tomó y las colocó sobre la base.-El tridente es apreciado por su largo alcance y capacidad de atrapar otras armas largas entre sus dientes para desarmar a su portador.-explicó, con sus labios sobre mi oído. Ejerciendo fuerza hacia adelante, hizo la mímica como si estuviese atacando a alguien, para luego volver a la antigua posición.- ¿Entiendes?-asentí contra su pecho.

-No parece tan difícil.-murmuré, acariciando sus manos.

-Cuando estás practicando, es fácil.-dijo.-Se pone complicado cuando debes ponerlo en práctica con un adversario.-

-Bien.-él bajó el tridente y se apoyó en él.-Ya que tú me diste un magistral clase sobre tu arma favorita. Yo, te daré una también.-dándole la espalda al fondo de la sala de prácticas, me alejé. El depósito se encontraba a pocos metros. Allí estaba todo lo que utilizábamos en los entrenamientos. Casi al lado de la puerta, se encontraban los plateados arcos y los repletos carcajes. Tome uno de cada uno y salí.- Voy a hacer de mi explicación, mucho mejor que la tuya.-canturree mientras me dirigía al simulador.

-Quiero verlo.-la puerta corrediza se abrió. Finnick estaba por pasar, pero lo detuve.

-Lleva tu tridente.-sonreí de costado, pasando primero.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos en el simulador, la puerta se selló y en cada rincón se escuchaban lo hologramas. Estaban espiándonos, listos para atacar.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó, cuando estuvimos espalda con espalda.

-Debes saber que la respiración es una clave importante a la hora de utilizar el arco.-expliqué, respirando hondo. El primer holograma saltó de una esquina. Dejé que la flecha se ubicase en el pequeño hueco y solté el aire que tenía retenido lentamente. Mis dedos se deslizaron por la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada. Para ser el primer tiro, después de ocho años sin hacer uno, fue bastante bueno. Mi blanco fue el pecho.

-Vaya.-comentó Finn.-Bien.-él tomó su tridente y atacó al segundo holograma. Luego de que el enemigo se hubiese desarmado en miles de cuadraditos, volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No presumas, Odair.-volví a cargar una flecha y seguí derribando atacantes.

Era divertido hacer esto juntos. Pero sabía, que para dentro de dos días, no lo sería. Para cuando ingresásemos a la Arena, toda la diversión de los ensayos sería nada comparado con lo que nos esperaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, cuando el último holograma fue derribado.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?-dejé el arco en el suelo y me acerque a él. Apoyé mi oído contra su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Era hermoso sentir esa suave melodía. Era casi parecida a una canción de cuna. Me aferré a él, como si me lo fuesen a arrebatar. En mi mente trataba de buscar la forma de expresarle que también lo amaba y que sería capaz de morir por él, pero cada palabra que pensaba se quedaba corta.

-También te amo.-me las arreglé para responder, pero seguía siendo diminuta. Alce el rostro y tomé su mentón entre mis dedos.-Te amo más de lo que te imaginas.-me ardían los ojos.- ¿Lo sabías?-él asintió, mordiéndose el labio-Sí, sí. Te amo.-la barrera de las lágrimas no se contuvo ni un minuto más y se terminó por destruir.

-¿Mad?-él intentó contenerme, pero no lo dejé. Lo abracé con fuerza y comencé a llorar sobre su pecho.-Hey…-me tomó por la cintura y se sentó en los peldaños de la plataforma en donde estábamos, conmigo sobre su regazo.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé.-sollocé.- Tal vez me estoy creyendo eso de ser una embarazada.-me sobe la nariz y respiré profundo.- ¡No lo sé! Pero tengo muy claro que si te llego a perder, me muero. No quiero una vida sin ti, Finnick.-volví a tomar su rostro, pero ahora mis manos temblaban.-Hay algo que quise decirte desde hace años…-colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, callándome.

-No quiero que…-

-No.-lo interrumpí, sacando su mano, para luego colocarla sobre mi pecho.-Vas a escucharme hasta el final, ¿sí?-tras un suspiro, asintió.-De acuerdo.-me aclaré la garganta y lo miré a los ojos.-Gracias. Gracias por haberme apoyado desde el principio. Gracias por confiar en mí. Por haberme dado un hogar después de mis Juegos. Por haberme cuidado tan bien. Por haber sido tan generoso y amable conmigo…-la voz se me fue y más lágrimas amenazaban con bajar.-He llegado a la conclusión de que eres el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días y con el cual quiero formar una familia.-acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé como nunca lo hice. Él correspondió de la misma forma. Giré la cadera para que mis piernas quedasen a un costado de su cuerpo. Él empujó con sus manos mi espalda, haciendo que nuestros pechos rozasen. Mis dedos se metieron dentro de su cabello. Su lengua fue pidiendo permiso, pero no hacía ni falta que lo hiciese. Al final, más lágrimas bajaron y se sumaron al beso, el cual terminó sabiendo como las galletas del 4.

*.*.*

Cuando la mañana llego, se me hizo difícil separarme de Finn. Era nuestro último día juntos y no quería pasarlo lejos de él. Con la promesa de vernos antes de la entrevista, lo dejé ir.

Flavius, Venia y Octavia, vinieron por mí para llevarme ante Cinna. Se notaba que esta sería la última vez que me arreglarían como tributo. Sus rostros estaban serios y en el camino por el ascensor, no hicieron ninguno de sus típicos comentarios sobre la moda ni nada eso.

En el cuarto de preparación del 12, solo se limitaron a hablar entre ellos mientras Katniss y yo permanecíamos en silencio. Venia era la única que se mantenía seria, ya que Flavius y Octavia eran bolsas de emociones y llantos. Tales actitudes, los obligaron a retirarse del cuarto. Venia tuvo que encargarse de las dos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y parecía tener una docena de dedos para maquillarnos y peinarnos. Vimos emoción en ella cuando ingresó Cinna.

-Ohm…chicas.-se aclaró la garganta y nos miró a ambas.- Todos queríamos que supieran que ha sido un... privilegio estar aquí para ponerlas lo más bellas posible.-me puse de pie y la estreché en un abrazo. Ella correspondió mientras le daba paso a sus lágrimas. Luego de separarnos, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ellos, al igual que yo, se dieron cuenta de no volveré. Mejor dicho, que ningún tributo volverá. A excepción de un solo tributo.

-Bueno, ¿qué llevaremos esta noche?-preguntó Katniss, mirando las bolsas en la que estaban guardados nuestros trajes.

-El presidente Snow en persona lo ha decidido.-dijo Cinna. Bajó la cremallera de la primera bolsa y dejó al descubierto uno de los vestidos de novia que Katniss se probó para la sesión de fotos. Pesada seda blanca con mucho escote, cintura de avispa y mangas que caían desde las muñecas hasta el suelo. Y perlas, perlas por todas partes; estaban cosidas al vestido y en tiras que recorrían el cuello y formaban la corona para el velo.-Aunque anunciaron el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco la noche de la sesión de fotos, la gente siguió votando por su vestido favorito, y al parecer ganó éste. El presidente dice que lo tienes que llevar esta noche. No hizo caso de nuestras objeciones.

-Bueno, sería una pena malgastar un vestido tan bonito.-murmuré, acariciando la tela.

Permití que Cinna ayudase a Katniss a vestirse.

-¿Siempre ha sido tan pesado?-preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca cuando ya estuvo casi lista.

-He tenido que hacerle algunas modificaciones por la iluminación.- respondió Cinna. Ella, asintió. La ayudó a subirse a los tacones, y le colocó las joyas de perlas y el velo. Finalizó con algunos retoques en el maquillaje.

-Estás…hermosa.-comenté, colocándome detrás de ella frente al espejo.

-Y ahora, Katniss…-prosiguió Cinna.-…como este corpiño es muy ajustado, no quiero que levantes los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Bueno, al menos, no hasta que gires.

-¿Voy a tener que girar de nuevo?-preguntó ella.

-Seguro que Caesar te lo pide y, si no lo hace, sugiérelo tú misma, pero no al principio. Resérvalo para el gran final.

-Hazme una señal para que sepa cuándo hacerlo.

-¿Algún plan para la entrevista?-pregunté, mientras recibía mi traje.-Sé que Haymitch lo ha dejado en sus manos.

-No, este año lo haré como salga.-respondió, con suma naturalidad.- Lo gracioso es que no estoy nerviosa.-

-De acuerdo.-intervino Cinna.-Katniss, tú estás lista. Ahora, debo encargarme de Madison.- ella asintió y tomando lo costados de su vestido, se retiró del cuarto.- Bien.-él dio una leve palmada al aire y se centró en mi.-Tampoco tuve la posibilidad de diseñar algo para ti.-confesó.

-¿Entonces?-inquirí.- ¿Snow también seleccionó algo para mí?-

-No.-Cinna comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la bolsa negra, revelando el vestido.-Lo hizo Finnick.-

-¿Finnick?-repetí, enarcando una ceja.

-Dijo que lo tenía reservado para ti desde hacía meses y pensó que esta sería una buena noche para estrenarlo.-retiró por completo la bolsa. Quedé sin habla al ver el hermoso vestido: tela, suave como las caricias de las olas del mar y tenía ese aroma tan…familiar. Una mezcla entre el olor a la sal y a la arena mojada del 4.

Cinna se ofreció a ayudarme. Él se encargó de colocar bien el encaje y de ajustar el corsé, sin apretar demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario. El vestido era corto adelante y largo atrás. Poseía una base de blanco perla y sobre la cola y el bajo escote azul, pero era un bonito azul marino. Tenía perfectos detalles que bordeaban mi cintura y pecho con pequeñísimas perlas. La cola llegaba hasta el piso, pero solo lo rozaba. Los zapatos que debía utilizar eran de plataforma y con moños que subían por encima de mis piernas y llegaban hasta mis muslos. El vestido se veía genial con el trabajo que había realizado Venia: lo acomodó en una prolija torzada, rizó cada uno de mis mechones y los unió con pequeñas y delicadas estrellas marinas.

-¿Qué tal?-al verme al espejo, me costó reconocerme. Todo era bellísimo.

-Es…perfecto.-lo miré de costado y sonreí.- Estoy más que segura de que te pidió que tú lo hagas.-murmuré. Él rió y asintió.

-Me lo pidió en la Gira de la Victoria, cuando pasamos por su distrito.-

-¡Lo sabía!-di media vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza. Él y mi equipo de preparación, era lo más lindo que tenía el Capitolio, (obviamente, la tía Effie también).

-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando salí al pasillo, todos estaban esperándome. Peeta se veía tan bien con el esmoquin de novio del Capitolio y Katniss, rebosaba de belleza con su vestido. Papá se ofreció a escoltarme por segunda vez, mientras Effie iba detrás de nosotros.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, los demás tributos, que ya estaban reunidos detrás del escenario y hablaban en voz baja, guardaron silencio cuando llegamos. Los pares de ojos, fueron a parar al vestido de Katniss. La envidia se veía en el aire.

-No puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto eso.-comentó Finnick, mirando el exuberante vestido de novia.

-¡Hey!-reproché, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tuvo elección, el presidente Snow lo obligó.-respondió Katniss, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Cashmere echó sus rizos rubios atrás, con aires de presumida.

-¡Qué aspecto más ridículo!-chilló

-¡Será mejor que cuides tu boca!-gruñí. Ella me miró de arriba abajo, para luego irse murmurando cosas y tomar a su hermano, empujándolo hacia sus puestos.

Johanna se acercó a nosotros.

-Házselo pagar, ¿de acuerdo?-murmuró, acomodando uno de los collares de Katniss.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que estuvimos esperando, por fin se escuchó la voz de Caesar dando su discurso de apertura y los tributos empezaron con las entrevistas. El verdadero teatro comenzó con el distrito 1, pero más bien con Cashmere. Su discurso se basó en lágrimas, sobre que la gente sufrirá al perdernos y cosas mucho más empalagosas, típicas de ella. Gloss recordaba la amabilidad que le habían demostrado todos aquí tanto a él como a su hermana. El público los despidió con una gran ovación, como si el mismísimo Snow se hubiera puesto a hacer berrinches de niña chiquita. A Brutus y Enobaria se les preguntó cómo estaban y que habían hecho luego de haber ganado. Todo cosas muy aburridas El siguiente fue el distrito 3: Beetee cuestionaba la legalidad del vasallaje a su manera nerviosa, preguntándose si los expertos lo habían examinado bien últimamente. Wiress, no dijo mucho, pero aun así, recibió aplausos.

-_¡Y ahora!-_la voz de Caesar, resonó entre el público.-_ ¡Llega el momento de la pareja más amada por todos ustedes!-_la gente comenzó a aplaudir antes de tiempo.- _¡Les recuerdo que aún falta para el distrito 12!-_su risa había cambiado con los años, ahora era más irritante.- _¡Con ustedes…damas y caballeros…!-_hizo una pausa tan larga que todos lo abuchearon.- _¡Finnick Odair!-_el público femenino, fue el primero en estallar.- _¡Y Madison Abernathy!-_cuando nos dieron la señal, nos tomamos las manos y comenzamos a avanzar. Antes de irme del todo, miré por encima de mi hombro y le guiñé un ojo a Katniss.

Los reflectores brillaron sobre nosotros y miles de pelucas de colores se alzaban de sus asientos. Sonriendo y sin soltarnos, avanzamos mientras saludábamos a los presentes. Las mujeres se volvían locas. Y Finnick, parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!-Caesar tomó mis manos y besó mis dos mejillas.-Odair.-con él solo estrechó la mano.- Que bueno verlos de nuevo, ¿verdad, amigos?-la gente volvió a ser su coro y él volvió a reír de una irritante manera.

-También estamos encantados de verte.-murmuró Finn, con una sonrisa torcida.- Estamos encantados de estar aquí.-sonreí solo por modestia, pero yo no estaba encantada de nada.

-Nosotros decimos lo mismo. ¿Y cómo han estado?-preguntó.

-Bien.-respondí. Era lo más corto que se me vino a la cabeza.- Hemos extrañado la calidez del Capitolio.-el público soltó exclamaciones como si estuviesen frente a un bebé.

-Coincido.-Finn, pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, acercándome a él para besar mi mejilla.

-¿No son tiernos?-preguntó Caesar hacia el público. Ellos asintieron y algunas mujeres me abuchearon, pero yo no las escuché.- Me dijeron que Finnick tiene algo muy importante que decirte, Madison.-

-¿Enserio?-inquirí, alzando una ceja. Caesar asintió y se retiró unos pasos. Finn se colocó frente a mí y tomó mis manos.

-Conste que he estado practicando esto durante días.-confesó, para luego aclararse la garganta. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que tenía planeado pero fuera lo que fuera tenía al público intrigado. Igual que a mí.- Mi amor.-comenzó.-Sabes que tienes mi corazón para toda la eternidad…-se escuchó a las mujeres suspirando.-Si muero en la Arena, mí último pensamiento sería el de tus labios.-me mordí el interior de la mejilla. Él sonrió y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Metió su mano dentro de uno sus bolsillos y sacó algo.- Y para sellar nuestra eternidad…-abrió un pequeño cofrecito color coral.- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-el público, al igual que yo, se quedó sin poder hablar. Luego de millones de propuestas de matrimonios a forma de juego, esta parecía ser la más creíble.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Caesar, sin poder contenerse.- ¿Qué dirá Madison?-soltó una débil risita y volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Yo…ah…-seguía sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Aceptas?-ladeo la cabeza, y sonrió de costado. Me coloqué a su altura y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me rodeo con sus brazos. Al separarnos, lo besé con intensidad y público se puso a festejar con nosotros.

-¡Ay!-chilló Caesar, secándose las lágrimas.- Está noche es…memorable.-se volvió a secar las mejillas y mostró sus relucientes dientes blancos.- ¿Algo más con lo que quieran sorprendernos?-

-Sí.-Finn se volvió a poner de pie.-Si ganamos los Juegos, ganaremos siendo tres.-y sin decir más, tomó mi mano y echó a andar hacia la plataforma donde estaban el resto de los tributos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que nadie entendió esa última parte.

Los tributos siguieron pasando. Johanna expreso sin censura su enojo hacia el Capitolio. Siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar al doce. Cuando Katniss fue llamada, la audiencia se encontraba destrozada. Primero por nuestro repentino anunció sobre nuestra boda y ahora, por verla a ella con su vestido de bodas.

-Bueno, Katniss, resulta obvio que es una noche muy emotiva para todos.-habló Caesar, secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

-Sólo que siento mucho que no puedan asistir a mi boda.-respondió ella, con voz temblorosa.-Pero que me alegro de que al menos puedan verme con el vestido. ¿No es... lo más bonito del mundo?-desde la plataforma, se escuchó un comentario negativo de Cashmere. Katniss no tuvo que ni mirar a Cinna por la señal. Ella solo comenzó a girar. Levantó las mangas del vestido por encima de la cabeza. La multitud comenzó a gritar y los otros tributos, quedamos impactados. Del vestido salía humo y fuego. Era como si se estuviese quemando viva. Pedacitos de seda volaban por todos lados. Era como si se quedase desnuda, pero aun así, siguió girando. Entonces, de repente, el fuego desapareció y ella se detuvo lentamente. Nadie lograba entender porque Cinna habría querido que ardiese el vestido de novia.

Pero, lo que más sorprendió es que Katniss no estaba desnuda. Llevaba el mismo diseño del traje, solo que de color carbón. Por la lejanía, no se veía bien, pero parecían pequeñísimas plumitas lo que lo componían. Ella levantó las largas mangas vaporosas y se vio en la pantalla. Iba enteramente de negro, salvo por unos parches blancos en las mangas... o mejor dicho…en las alas. Porque Cinna la ha convertido en un Sinsajo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

"_**La misma vieja historia"**_

Aún todos estaban perplejos ante el repentino cambio de vestuario de Katniss. El vestido pasó de un blanco reluciente a un parejo negro carbón.

-¡Plumas!-dijo Caesar, sin poder creerlo.- ¡Eres un pájaro!

-Un Sinsajo, creo.-repuso ella, agitando un poco sus alas. -Es el pájaro de la insignia que llevé como recuerdo.

Una sombra de comprensión cruzó las facciones de Caesar. Me atrevía a decir que más de uno sabía el significado de la insignia de la _Chica en Llamas. _ Y también me atrevía a mencionar que aquel acto no sería algo que Snow disfrutase.

-¡Bueno, me saco el sombrero ante tu estilista!-exclamó Caesar.- No creo que nadie pueda negar que es lo más espectacular que hemos visto jamás en una entrevista.-prosiguió.- ¡Cinna, creo que sería bueno que saludaras!- hizo un gesto para que se levante. Él lo hizo, y le ofreció una reverencia pequeña y graciosa.

Pero nadie estalló en aplausos ni mucho menos lo elogiaron. La audiencia se había quedado muda por la sorpresa. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Miré a ambos lados de la tarima y comencé a aplaudir, segundos después el público se me unió. El tiempo de Katniss terminó y Caesar le dio las gracias. Ella regresó a su asiento. Los tributos que estaban cerca de nosotros comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja, pero con escandalosos gestos.

Segundos más tarde, Peeta hizo su aparición.

Él y Caesar siempre fueron un equipo natural desde que tuvieron su primera entrevista. Una excelente pareja a la hora de recrear conversaciones. Ambos se desenvolvían en el escenario como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

-Así que, Peeta.-empezó Caesar.- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando, después de todo por lo que has pasado, averiguaste lo del Vasallaje?-

-Estaba en shock.-respondió él.-Quiero decir, un minuto estaba viendo a Katniss tan hermosa en todos esos vestidos de novia, y al siguiente…-la voz se le apagó.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a haber una boda?-inquirió el presentador amablemente.

Peeta hizo una larga pausa, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Miró a la audiencia hechizada, después al suelo, después finalmente al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Caesar, ¿crees que nuestros amigos podrán guardar un secreto?

Una risa incómoda emanó del público.

-Estoy bastante seguro.-respondió Caesar, con total certeza.

Peeta se acercó más a él, luego miró al público.

-Ya estamos casados.-la multitud reaccionó con asombro. Katniss escondió su rostro entre los dobleces de su vestido.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede ser eso?-preguntó Caesar, completamente sorprendido ante aquella noticia.

-Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial.-explicó Peeta, con naturalidad.-No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia ni nada, pero tuvimos este ritual de matrimonio en el Distrito 12; no sé cómo es en los otros distritos, pero nosotros tenemos esta cosa que hacemos.-

-¿Estaban allí sus familias?-

-No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch o a Madison.-cerré los ojos y esperé ver a que punto quería llegar.- Y la madre de Katniss nunca lo habría aprobado. Pero ya ves, sabíamos que si nos casábamos en el Capitolio, no habría un tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más, así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos.-agregó.-Y para nosotros estamos más casados que lo que habría podido hacernos ningún papel ni ninguna fiesta.

-Así que, ¿esto fue antes del Vasallaje?

-Por supuesto que fue antes.-respondió como si fuese obvio.- Estoy seguro de que nunca lo habríamos hecho después de saberlo.-su rostro adoptó una silueta de tristeza.- Pero, ¿quién lo iba a ver venir? Nadie. Pasamos por los Juegos, éramos vencedores, todo el mundo parecía tan contento de vernos juntos, y después, de repente…quiero decir, ¿cómo podíamos anticipar algo así?

-No podían, Peeta. -Caesar rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.- Como dices, nadie habría podido. Pero tengo que confesarlo, me alegro de que hayan tenido por lo menos unos pocos meses de felicidad juntos.

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Algunas mujeres lloraban, se ponían de pie y aplaudían más fuerte. Todos estaban conmocionados, emocionados y contentos de saber que su pareja de tributos favorita estaban casados. De la fila de tributos muy pocos, casi nadie, se sumó al aplauso general. A través de una pantalla se podía apreciar el rostro de Katniss: una triste sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios y tenía los ojos rojos, llorosos.

-Yo no me alegro.-continuó Peeta.- Desearía que hubiéramos esperado hasta que todo el asunto se hubiera hecho de forma oficial.

-¿Seguro que poco tiempo es mejor que nada?

-Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar.-replicó Peeta amargamente.-…si no fuera…-suspiró, bajando la vista.-…si no fuera por el bebé.-todos quedaron en silencio, el aplauso se extinguió tras el vestigios de aquellas últimas palabras. Todos se encontraban procesando aquella segunda...bomba.- Y…-prosiguió. Giró su cabeza hacia la tarima donde estaban todos los demás tributos y sonrió. Luego alzó su mano señalando el puesto del distrito 4.

-Ay no.-susurró Finn.

-Pero nos apenamos también.-disimuladamente negué, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.- Madison también está embarazada.-las orejas se me calentaron de golpe, al igual que las mejillas. Los demás tributos dirigieron sus ojos hacia nosotros y segundos después, el público reaccionó. Cada una de las palabras que salían de sus coloridas bocas eran transmitidas a modo de acusaciones de injusticia, barbarismo y crueldad. Incluso la persona más amante del Capitolio, más hambrienta de Juegos, más sedienta de sangre, no podía ignorar, por lo menos durante un instante, qué horrible era esa situación.

El público no podía asimilar la noticia inmediatamente. Tenía que golpearlos, asentarse y ser confirmada por otras voces antes de que empezaran a sonar como una horda de animales heridos, gimiendo, chillando, pidiendo ayuda. Enfocaron el rostro de Katniss y ni ella podía ocultar la expresión de confusión.

Ni siquiera el Gran Caesar Flickerman podía calmar la multitud. Peeta hizo un gesto de despedida y regresó a su asiento sin más conversación. El ruido sobrepasaba los límites; alcancé a ver los labios Caesar moviéndose, pero el lugar era un completo caos y no se alcanzaba a oír lo que quería decir. Segundos después, el atronador himno logró opacar las voces. Cada nota me hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Quería irme.

Cuando me levanté, dispuesta a abandonar la tarima, sentí la mano de Finnick entrelazándose con la mía y obligándome a levantar mi brazo. Por mi flanco derecho, los dedos de Beetee se adueñaron de los míos y él realizó la misma acción. Y así se hizo con todos; en toda la fila, los vencedores empezaron a unir las manos. Para cuando sonaron las últimas notas del himno, los veinticuatro estábamos de pie en una hilera irrompible y en lo que debe de ser la primera muestra de unidad entre los distritos desde los _Días Oscuros_.

Las pantallas comenzaron a apagarse. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde. En medio de la confusión, no nos cortaron a tiempo. Todos lo han visto. Ahora también hay desorden en el escenario, mientras se apagan las luces y tropezamos de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento. Perdí el agarre de Beetee, pero Finnick no me soltó y afirmó la presión en mi mano.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-ordenó, tratando de abrirse paso entre los demás tributos. Intentamos ir hacia Peeta y Katniss, pero los agentes de la paz nos cortaron el paso.

-¡Finnick!-ambos volteamos y nos encontramos con Johanna, haciéndonos señales desde el otro lado del escenario.- ¡Por aquí!-sin perder tiempo, corrimos hacia ella mientras nos metíamos detrás de la puesta de escena y tratábamos de tomar alguno de los otros ascensores.

El camino fue tortuoso. Los tributos corrían y el público se había revelado una vez más. Sus chillonas voces sobrepasaban todo de nuevo; era imposible hablar. Mirando hacia adelante me di cuenta de que Finn hablaba, pero solo veía sus labios modulando; no podía escucharlo.

All llegar junto a Johanna, nos metimos sin pensarlo dos veces en uno de los ascensores. Fue glorioso escuchar como el bullicio del otro lado se apagó en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

Una vez a salvo, suspiré y me apoyé contra una de las puertas de cristal. La multitud me había pisado el vestido y la cola había quedado desecha. Era de esperarse que el peinado también se desmoronase y ahora pendiese de una sola horquilla.

-¡Increíble desastre!-exclamó Johanna, sacándose parte de su atuendo.

-¿Estás bien?-Finnick se acercó a mí, corriendo unos cuantos mechones sueltos que caían sobre mis ojos. Asentí lentamente, recostando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Él pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome más.

-.-.-

Luego de haber salido del ascensor, me dirigí al piso 12. Debía ver a mis tributos.

Al llegar, papá fue quién me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar luego de haberme abrazado brevemente. Él no tenía mejor aspecto que yo y eso que no había tenido que estar en el escenario.

-Allí fuera es una locura.-comentó, guiándome hasta la sala. Katniss y Peeta, al vernos, se pusieron rápidamente de pie.-Todos han sido enviados a casa y han cancelado la repetición de las entrevistas en televisión.-me acerqué a mis tributos y los abracé. Pese a todo lo que había pasado en las entrevistas, habían dado un excelente espectáculo. Katniss fue la primera en separarse y asomarse a la ventana. En cuanto corrió la cortina un potente haz de luz penetro en la habitación.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-preguntó Peeta, aún aferrado a mi.- ¿Están pidiéndole al presidente que pare los Juegos?-

-No creo que ni ellos mismos sepan qué pedir.-murmuré, separándome un poco.- Toda la situación no tiene precedentes, incluso la idea de oponerse a la agenda del capitolio es una fuente de confusión para la gente de aquí.-nos deshicimos del abrazo.-Pero de ninguna forma Snow cancelaría los Juegos, lo saben, ¿verdad?-Peeta asintió lentamente.

-¿Los otros se han ido a casa?-repitió Katniss.

-Se lo ordenaron.-respondió Haymitch.- No sé qué suerte estarán teniendo para pasar entre la multitud.-

-Entonces nunca volveremos a ver a Effie.-murmuró Peeta.-Denle las gracias de nuestra parte.

-Más que eso.-terció Katniss.-Hazlo especial de verdad. Es Effie, después de todo.-acotó.- Dile cuánto la apreciamos y que fue la mejor escolta que pudimos haber tenido y dile… dile que le mandamos nuestro cariño.-

-Lo haremos.-asentí.-Ella estará contenta de escuchar eso.-

Luego de intercambiar esas últimas palabras, quedamos en silencio. Los cuatro sabíamos exactamente que es lo que venía después; por eso intentamos retrasarlo lo más que pudimos. Tal vez ésta fuese la última vez que podía pasar tiempo con mi papá y con aquellos chicos que vi ganar un año atrás.

Pero lo inevitable, jamás se retrasa.

-Supongo que aquí también es cuando nos decimos adiós.-murmuró Haymitch.

-¿Algún consejo de última hora?-preguntó Peeta.

-Sigan vivos-respondió. A cada uno les dio un abrazo rápido y pude ver que eso es todo lo que pudo soportar. Luego, llegó mi turno: besé dos veces las mejillas de Peeta y le di algunos consejos que tal vez le fuesen útiles en la Arena. Cuando llegué a Katniss, la abracé tal como lo había hecho el año pasado.

-Todo saldrá bien.-le susurré al oído, mientras le frotaba la espalda. Ella asintió cortamente, apoyando su mentón contra mi hombro.-Cuida de tu bebé, _Chica en Llamas.-_rió contra mí oído.-Bien.-nos separamos y dimos un paso hacia atrás.-Vayan a la cama.-me pasé las manos por la cabeza.-Necesitaran un buen descanso para mañana.-

-Cuídate, Haymitch.-habló Peeta. Sabía que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de decirme algo, por el simple hecho de que mañana volveríamos a vernos las caras; tal vez como amigos o enemigos.

Cruzaron la sala, pero en el umbral, la voz de papá los detuvo.

-Katniss, cuando estés en la arena…- empezó, pero se detuvo. Ella frunció apenas el ceño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a la defensiva.

-Tú sólo… recuerda quién es el enemigo.-finalizó.- Eso es todo, ahora sigan adelante. Márchense de aquí.

Mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia el pasillo, Haymitch y yo, nos dirigimos hacia los sillones. Me deshice de los tacones y suspiré, sacándome cada uno de los adornos de mi cabello.

-Estamos a horas.-comenté.

-Horas.-repitió, sentándose a mí lado.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, apoyando su mano sobre mi rodilla. Asentí, colocando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, tengo miles de emociones que se agolpan y forman un estado de bipolaridad, ¿sabes?-reí nerviosamente.-Supongo que debería de estar acostumbrada: es la segunda vez que me pasa esto.-

-Pero, esta vez es diferente.-replicó.-Antes, solo eras una niña. Ahora, eres una mujer y estás…_embarazada_.-de haber sido verdad aquella última parte la habría expresado con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. Pero como no lo era, papá estaba tranquilo.-Todo es mucho más diferente.-

-Lo sé.-murmuré.-Solo quería darle un poco de positividad a la situación, papá.-reí nuevamente y apoyé mis piernas sobre sus rodillas.- Tú… ¿estás bien?-asintió lentamente, pasándose una mano por el rostro y suspirando contra sus palmas.- ¿Seguro?-

-Lo estoy.-repitió, sonriendo de lado. Una cascada de mechones rubios le caía por toda la mitad de la cara, impidiéndome ver el verdadero estado de sus ojos.-Ah, por cierto.-colocó mis piernas sobre el sillón y se puso de pie.-Effie dejó algo para ti.-desapareció por el pasillo y reapareció a los pocos segundos.-No sé qué es, pero me dijo que debía dártelo antes de la Arena.-me reincorporé en el sillón y tomé el paquete.

Desaté el moño dorado y fui rompiendo el papel lentamente. En el interior había un portarretrato (con colores chillones, parecidos a los que había en la habitación de Effie), una pequeño relicario rectangular y un sobre amarillento.

-¿Qué es esto?-Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

-Ábrelo.-

Rasgué el pegamento del sobre y dejé el resto de las cosas sobre el sillón. La caligrafía era desconocida y la tinta, con el tiempo, se había puesto más gruesa.

"_Querida Madison…_

Miré a papá, pero él no sabía nada. Seguí leyendo.

…_no sé cómo será mi estado para cuando regrese a tu lado…sí es que regreso, solo espero llegar con vida para verte crecer. Se me está haciendo difícil escribir esto, pero lo intentaré y trataré de que esta carta sea entregada a tus manos para cuando sea el momento adecuado._

_Hace apenas solo unos días que llegue al Capitolio y ya te extraño. Sé que estás a salvo con Sae. Hubiera dado todo lo posible por que estuviese a mi lado ahora, pero no quería que presenciases un momento tan…duro y difícil de ver, pero…_

Sobre la palabra _ver_ había un machón oscuro que salpicaba a los costados. Era como una lágrima.

-…_debes saber que…tú mamá te ama.-_finalice la carta y la bajé lentamente.- ¿Era de mi mamá?-pregunté.

Haymitch asintió y se secó los lagrimales.

-Se la entregó a Effie momentos antes de entrar a la Arena.-respondió.-Le hizo prometerle que te la daría cuando seas más grande.-tomó la carta, mirando los renglones uno por uno.- Tenía ganas de dártela cuando tenías 16, pero…eras muy joven aún y tal vez te asustarías al leer algo así.-con el pulgar me sequé las mejillas y respiré con la nariz tapada y acongojada.-También Effie mencionó que te hizo algo especial.-señaló el relicario.

Abrí el guardapelo y sonreí con tristeza; era uno de esos en los que se podían poner fotos. En los costados, se encontraba el joven rostro de papá y al otro lado había una mujer…una muy linda. Mi mamá. Jamás había visto una foto de ella y por eso se me había hecho muy difícil de imaginarla. Pero ahora…ahora me daba cuenta cuanta similitud teníamos en común.

Luego de haber salido del departamento del 12, papá me acompañó hasta al ascensor y desde ahí al piso del 4. Disfruté el momento que tuvimos en silencio. Mi mano apretaba la suya y con la que tenía libre sujetaba el regalo de Effie.

Al llegar me despedí largamente de él, con la promesa de vernos la mañana siguiente. Espere a que volviese a tomar el ascensor e ingresé al departamento.

Sin los tacones que me delatasen, fui hasta mi habitación. Sabía que Finnick estaría en ella. Al pasar por el resto de los cuartos me di cuenta de que nuestra acompañante no estaba, al igual que la carente presencia de los avox.

Abrí la puerta de la alcoba procurando no hacer ruido y me escurrí al interior. Las luces estaban completamente bajas, a excepción de la que se encontraba de mi lado de la cama. Caminé con cautela hasta la silla que se hallaba junto a la ventana y tomé mi pijama para luego dirigirme al baño, donde me cambié en silencio.

Cuando me acosté, me di cuenta de que Finn estaba despierto, pero no lo molesté.

No sé si se puede decir que dormimos. Pero pasamos la noche entera abrazados, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sin hablar. Ambos temíamos molestar al otro con la esperanza de que seríamos capaces de almacenar unos pocos y preciosos minutos de descanso.

Llegado el amanecer, llegó el momento que más intenté retrasar. Los estilistas irrumpieron en nuestra morada y vinieron por nosotros. Hoy estaban más alterados que nunca; hablaban a puro chillidos, parecidos a los de un puerco, y movían sus manos enérgicamente, como cual par de serpientes. Tras habernos chillado las ordenes unas cuantas veces, accedieron a darnos apenas un cortísimo tiempo para higienizarnos y luego tuvimos que irnos.

Tomé un ducha rápida, donde aproveché a disfrutar el tacto del agua pura contra mi piel. Al salir me enfundé el cabello en suaves toallas de algodón y me coloqué la ropa del entrenamiento.

Al salir del baño me encontré a Finnick, quién aguardaba sentado en la cama, con las manos bajo el mentón y la mirada pérdida en un punto aleatorio de la habitación. Me ubiqué a su lado, reposando mi cabeza contra su hombro. Sabía que por más que él actuase ante las cámaras, no estaba ni remotamente entusiasmado por volver a enfrentarse a la Arena.

_-¡¿Tributos listos?!_-chilló un estilista al otro lado de la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta él y su tropilla de compañeros, volvieron a irrumpir en el cuarto, revelando exageradas pelucas de colores llamativos y maquillaje exuberantes.- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-con aprensión dos de ellos tomaron a Finn por un brazo y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Nos veremos pronto.-murmuró él, reteniéndolos el tiempo suficiente como para darme un breve beso.

En cuanto se lo llevaron, me llevé dos dedos a los labios y los acaricié con cierto temblor. Teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que estábamos pasando, aquel beso había estado cargado de esperanza sólo que en un tono mucho más bajo de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

El grupo de estilistas que se habían quedado conmigo se encargaron de escoltarme hasta el tejado. En cuanto abandonamos el departamento se nos unieron cuatro Agentes de la Paz, cargando sus respectivas armas. El viaje el ascensor su incómodo y cabía mencionar que estábamos viajando en un exiguo ambiente.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, fui la primera en abandonar el elevador. A mis espaldas escuchaba el irritante repiquetear de los zapatos de los estilistas; me gritaban que me detuviese pero yo no iba a escucharlos.

-¡Madison, detente!-sus aturdidoras y cantarinas voces me perforaban los oídos, mientras que el eco de sus zapatos se hacía mucho más intenso.

-Deedee.-habló una nueva voz, que por suerte era grave y no poseía notas agudas.-Yo me encargó desde aquí.-voltee fugazmente y me encontré con Haymitch. La estilista refunfuñó y se alejó contoneando sus prominentes caderas, siendo seguida por su equipo. Papá los vio marchar hasta que ellos ingresaron a un nuevo ascensor, luego se acercó a mí. Me tomó la mano y me ayudó a subir al aerodeslizador. En el interior se encontraban el resto de los tributos, la mayoría con sus respectivos acompañantes.

Me ubiqué en uno de los asientos del final, con papá a mí lado. Había demasiadas caras, pero tenía la certeza de que Finnick estaba cerca. Al abrocharme el cinturón sentí una poderosa descarga eléctrica que me hizo recordar mi primer vez en los Juegos: la misma tensión, la misma expectativa y el mismo nerviosismo.

-Brazo.-una figura vestida completamente de blanco se situó frente a mí, cargando una pistola con una aguja larga. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo, dejando al descubierto mi antebrazo. Ésta figura posicionó la pistola sobre la unión del brazo y el codo e introdujo ásperamente la aguja dentro de mi piel. Apreté los labios, sintiendo como el rastreador iba introduciéndose en mí.

Minutos después el aerodeslizador despegó con una sacudida brusca. Busqué entre tanteos la mano de papá y cuando la encontré la apreté. Pegué la cabeza al respaldo cerrando los ojos y dejando que el tiempo corriera. En todo el viaje conseguí beber agua a sorbitos. Debía de aprovechar esos vasos en caso de que no hubiese agua en la Arena.

Casi media hora después llegamos a la Sala de Lanzamiento. Allí decidí volver a darme una ducha. No me había dado cuenta cuan tensa me encontraba, hasta que las gotas de agua fría impactaron contra los rígidos músculos de mi espalda. Estuve unos largos minutos en la regadera, con la cabeza pegada a la pared.

Una vez que estuve limpia me hice una trenza en el medio de la cabeza y dejé el resto de mi cabello suelto para que se secase sólo. Papá me pasó una percha y me ayudó a colocarme la ropa que le entregó Cinna. El traje de tributo de este año era un mono azul ajustado, hecho de material muy fino, con una cremallera delante, un cinturón acolchado de quince centímetros de ancho cubierto en brillante plástico morado y un par de zapatos de nailon con suelas de goma.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunté, frunciendo el ceño una vez que lo tuve puesto.

-Se ve muy fina.-comentó papá, tocando la tela.-No creo que ofrezca mucha protección.-solté un bufido y me terminé de acomodar. Sobre mi pecho colgaba el relicario dorado.

A mí tampoco me convencía mucho el traje, pero tal vez fuese una pista sobre cómo sería la Arena de éste año.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-hablé, tomando a Haymitch de la mano y guiándolo hasta una silla.

-Lo que quieras.-

-Si algo, ya sea relacionado al plan, llega a fallar…-hice una pausa.-…te pido, te ruego e imploro que salves a Mags y a Annie.-requerí.- Ponlas a salvo y no permitas que Snow las lastime.-durante una larga fracción de segundos lo miré a los ojos; aquel par de ojos tan cansados e hinchados eran los mismo que me transmitían seguridad cuando era niña.

-Te lo prometo.-asintió finalmente.-Ellas serán las primeras en salir fallemos o no.-sonreí de lado para luego abrazarlo de costado. Mi nariz estaba cerca de su cuello, por lo que pude aspirar su característico olor a alcohol y colonias baratas. Pero también era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Así como estábamos, abrazados, permanecimos hasta que aquella habló la voz metálica y mecánica anunciando que era hora.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie. Ésta vez sería mucho más difícil decir adiós. Durante unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. Estaba demás recalcar que ninguno de los dos sabía que decirle al otro.

-Todo irá bien.-murmuró él, alisándose la ropa.-Ya sabes, con el plan, los Juegos…todo irá bien.-

-Eso espero…-miré con desprecio el tubo de cristal que se encontraba detrás de mí, con su plataforma plateada…esperándome.

-Volveremos a vernos, Mad.-asentí con convicción, lanzándome a los brazos de Haymitch. Él me atrapó, cerrando su abrazo fuertemente alrededor de mi espalda. Enterré mi rostro en su hombro y procuré no derramar ninguna lágrima, aunque tenía los ojos empañados.- Todo irá bien.-volvió a susurras. Apreté un poco más el abrazo, pero la voz mecánica volvió a hacer su llamado.-Ve, Mad, ve.-a rasga dientes accedí a separarme.

Con la cabeza en alto me acerqué a la plataforma, miré por última vez hacia atrás encontrándome a Haymitch con los ojos llorosos, pero de igual forma se las arregló para sonreírme y alzar su pulgar. Le correspondí y decidida subí a la plataforma. Apenas estuve adentro el vidrio se cerró a mí alrededor, dándome una horrenda sensación de claustrofobia. Cuando la voz comenzó la cuenta regresiva a cero, la plataforma empezó a girar y a elevarse. Me dio una leve sacudida todo el cuerpo, pero me volví a erguir. Justo a tiempo. El cristal fue bajando y quedé libre, de pie en la Arena. Una repentina ventisca me golpeó el rostro violentamente, dándome la bienvenida.

Me froté los ojos pero algo parecer estar mal con mi visión. El suelo era demasiado brillante, resplandeciente y no deja de ondular. Parpadee varias veces y centré mi vista hacia mis pies: mi plataforma de estaba rodeada de ondas azules que me lamían los zapatos plásticos. Lentamente alce la cabeza y asimilé el agua que se extendía en todas direcciones. Sólo pude formar un pensamiento concreto: esto era un claro deja vú de mis antiguos Juegos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_

"_**El inicio del Vasallaje"**_

**N/A: ¡Hola!**

**Mil disculpas si tuve la historia un tanto abandonada, (muuuy abandonada), pero es que quería esperar a que las películas terminasen para yo poder continuar con mi versión. Perdón si no lo avisé antes, iba a hacerlo pero por ciertas complicaciones, me olvidé.**

**En fin, voy a estar subiendo lo más seguido que pueda. Ya tengo varios capítulos hechos, sólo falta editarlos.**

**Muchas gracias a Maripserp, Cristalhg y a Jazu10501 por los lindos comentarios **** ¡éste capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!**

_-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre!-_la voz de Claudius Templesmith se escuchó por toda la Arena haciendo zumbar mis oídos.

Había menos de 60 segundos antes de que sonase la alarma y pudiésemossaltar de nuestras esos tortuosos momentos las piernas me temblaban horriblemente y casi que no conseguía tranquilizarme. Lo poco que había consumido me había revuelto el estómago y quería vomitarlo, aunque solo fuese agua.

Levanté la cabeza y logré inhalar una gran bocanada de aire. Luego la exhale.

Estar rodeada de tanta agua me traía los peores recuerdos que podían surcar en mi mente. No paraba de mirar entre ola y ola buscando algún indicio que me demostrase que estaba limpia.

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas y conté internamente como me habían enseñado los médicos.

-Diez…-volví a respirar profundo. La carne de las palmas me palpitaba.- Nueve…-un fugaz razonamiento se instaló en mi mente. Miré a mi derecha y tenía a un tributo de otro del 6. Miré a mi izquierda y tenía a un tributo de otro del 9. La desesperación fue mucho mayor cuando pensé en…

_¡Finnick!_

Por más que intentaba estirar el cuello, mi campo de visión era limitado por la enorme Cornucopia. No iba a entrar en pánico ante aquellos que serían mi perdición. Iba a mantenerme serena el mayor tiempo posible. Finnick podría estar al otro lado.

Seguí contando mientras mi respiración se tornaba más agitada. Solía ponerme de ésta forma cuando tenía pesadillas y casi siempre lograba mantenerme calmada con media dosis de morfina. Lástima que los Patrocinadores no nos proveían tal droga.

Miré nuevamente en todas direcciones pero se me hacía difícil poder ubicarme. El agua era más azuly más clara que la última vez que estuve en la Arena. El cielo se iba tiñendo de rosa a medida que esperábamos. Un fulgurante sol blanco brillaba con plena fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas. Más adelante estaba la Cornucopia; parecía estar situada sobre una isla circular pero conseguí ver unas delgadas líneas de tierra rodeando desde la base. En total debía de haber unos diez o doce. Entre los radios todo lo que había es agua. Agua y un par de tributos.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no había forma de llegar a la Cornucopia a menos que nademos. Pero, dadas las consecuencias, no confiaba ni un poco en sumergirme. Aún podía imaginarme las blancas escamas de los Lagartos y su…repugnante olor a rosas. La herida de la garganta comenzó a palpitarme, como si estuviera reviviendo penosamente aquel momento.

El silencio que reinaba parecía marcar los tonos de un reloj. El tiempo estaba en reversa. La expectativa se palpaba en el aire. Todos los tributos estaban semi inclinados hacia adelante, dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento.

Mentalmente fui contando el tiempo que restaba. Los segundos pasaban lentos, como si quisieran torturarme. La noche anterior fue relativamente corta y ahora…el tiempo parecía infinito.

-Cero…-sonó un profundo _¡Gong!_

Era el momento. Los Juegos del Hambre, el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, habían dado comienzo y ahora ya no éramos viejos conocidos o simples mentores: ahora éramos todos enemigos.

Una parte de mi cuerpo me decía que saltase de la tarima, pero la parte más racional me ordenaba a que esperase a que alguien más lo hiciese. Pero la parte impulsiva ganó y terminé lanzándome de cabeza, ingresando entre las olas limpiamente.

El impacto del agua contra mi cuerpo fue verdaderamente inesperado; el mar estaba cálido. Luego de haberme sumergido por unos milisegundos sentí la desesperada sensación de buscar aire. Agité los brazos, impulsándome hacia arriba. En cuanto mi cabeza rompió en la superficie, abrí la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua e intenté respirar. Me había agitado. Estaba entrando en pánico. Forzosamente tragué saliva y roté varias veces en mi lugar; había perdido de vista la Cornucopia. Cuando logré ubicarme, volví a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y me zambullí nuevamente.

Tenía que controlarme o perdería mis reservas de oxigeno. Mentalmente volví a contar, mientras daba brazadas cortas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía idea en que dirección estaba yendo. Al abrirlo sentí un insoportable ardor que parecía quemarme los globos oculares. El agua tenía excesos de infinidad de veces mientras seguía nadando. Mi objetivo ahora era llegar a la Cornucopia y tomar todo lo que mis brazos me permitiesen.

Hacer las brazadas fue sencillo por que el agua era liviana. Cortar las olas con mi cuerpo fue como si me deslizaran un vestido.

Cuando saqué la cabeza por segunda vez divisé que no estaba muy lejos de la Cornucopia. Envié más fuerza hacia mis piernas y brazos con la intención de impulsarme más y acortar cada vez más la distancia. Miré a mí alrededor; no había nadie detrás de mí o a los costados. Era mi oportunidad.

Me sumergí de nuevo, dando brazadas más largas y respirando pausadamente.

Mi mente seguía pensando en Finnick; pero, de nuevo, la parte racional me decía que él estaba bien. Él no sería capaz de morir ahora en el _Baño de Sangre_.

Cuando me disponía a dar una nueva brazada las puntas de mis dedos rozaron algo áspero y duro. Rápidamente saqué la cabeza del agua, divisando la superficie rocosa donde se encontraba la Cornucopia. Barriendo el cabello que me caía sobre los ojos, me abracé a la roca y con las piernas me impulsé hacia arriba; mis pies arañaban la parte baja mandando propulsándome hacia arriba. Con un jadeo logre salir del agua y caer con el estómago en la plataforma. El golpe que produjo mi abdomen contra la piedra me dejó sin aire. Me sujeté bien de una erupción rocosa y logré ponerme el pie. El cabello y el mono me chorreaban a medida que caminaba por la superficie. Para mi desgracia, la Cornucopia me impedía ver lo que había del otro lado, así que tenía que agudizar todos mis instintos y mantenerme alerta. Miré por encima de mi hombro un par de veces, pero nadie estaba detrás de mí.

Con esa seguridad me dejé caer de rodillas y comencé a rebuscar entre los baúles negros que se encontraban a mi disposición. De uno de ellos saqué un juego entero de dagas; todas venían amarradas a un cinturón. Al tomarlas no dude siquiera en atármelo por encima del cinturón que venía con el mono. Corrí el baúl vacio y continué investigando en los demás. En uno que estaba a mi izquierda había un carcaj, pero no tenía arco.

Y fue en ese instante donde escuche un sonido húmedo. Con mucha suavidad retiré una de las dagas, sospesándola firmemente en mi mano. Alguien había llegado antes que yo y se había apoderado de un arco. De reojo y con los sentidos más alertas que nunca, vi un manchón azul y plateado.

-Baja ese arco, Katniss.-murmuré, poniéndome de pie. Roté la cadera hacia un costado y una flecha se posicionó ante mis ojos. El reflejo plateado relampagueo ante mí.-Pensé haberte dejado en claro que no soy tu enemiga.-volví a guardar la daga dentro del cinturón para luego alzar la manos a modo de rendición. Sus orbes grises me escudriñaron de arriba abajo. Ella fue disminuyendo la agresión con la que empuñaba el arco, aunque su rostro reflejaba pura desconfianza.

-Hay un arco por ahí.-anunció, recogiendo el carcaj que le correspondía.

-¿Estás sola?-indagué.- ¿Has visto a Peeta o Finnick?-

-Nadie me ha seguido.-respondió.-Y de ellos todavía no sé nada.-se colocó en la entrada de la Cornucopia mirando al frente y a los costados.-Tenemos poco tiempo para ver que nos conviene y llevarnos lo que podamos.-pasé por encima de otro baúl apoderándome de un arco igual al de ella. A pesar de estar de espaldas, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi nuca. No debía confiarme de ella si es que seguíamos juntas. Una cosa era estar como su mentora y la otra, muy diferente, estar como aliada y posible enemiga.

-¿Te fijaste si hay provisiones?-pregunté, colocándome tomando otra colección de dagas.

Negó lentamente, mirando hacia el mar. Entre sus manos tenía el arco listo.

-Supongo que estarán en el interior.-aun con Katniss vigilando no me animé a ir más adentro. Con lo que tenía cerca logré armarme bien.-Quieren forzarnos a pasar hambre.-hablé, asegurando un par de armas pequeñas al cinturón que ya llevaba puesto.-Con total seguridad puedo decirte que no hay bolsos con comida o…-levanté la cabeza, centrándome en Katniss. No esperaba que conversase conmigo, sólo que respondiese con monosílabos.- ¿Qué ocurre?-ella levantó el arco y apuntó hacia adelante, a su costado según mi punto de vista.- ¿Qué pasa?-sus músculos se tensionaron y su mirada se volvió peligrosa. Dejé todo lo que tenía en mis manos y me levanté, también teniendo preparado mi arco. Salí de la Cornucopia y me llevé la no tan grata sorpresa de que Katniss le estaba apuntando a Finnick.- ¡No!-exclamé, bajándole el brazo. Ella no sacaba la expresión de su rostro, lo que me llevó a deducir que no confiaba en ninguno de nosotros.

Finnickse encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Se veía reluciente y sus manos se posicionaban un tridente preparado para atacar y una red colgaba de su otra mano. Estaba sonriendo un poco, pero los músculos de la parte superior de su cuerpo están rígidos por la anticipación.

-Tú también puedes nadar.-comentó.- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, en el12?-inquirió.

-Tenemos una gran bañera.-replicó Katniss, con voz fría.

-Deben de tenerla.-murmuró Finn. Él aflojó un poco la postura, pero ella permaneció como estaba.- ¿Te gusta ésta Arena?

-No particularmente.-terció.-Pero a ti debería gustarte; la deben de haber construido especialmente para ti.-su voz era amarga.

Por un momento nos quedamos congelados, evaluándonos mutuamente, nuestras armas, nuestra habilidad. El tiempo volvía a correr lento; lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor parecía haberse detenido. Y después, de repente, Finnick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Qué bien que seamos aliados, ¿verdad?-Katniss, giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia un costado; sus ojos grises se fijaron fijamente en los míos.- Y para que veas que estamos del mismo bando…-él levantó su mano, enseñando un brazalete de oro solido con el patrón de llamas. El mismo que había mandado a hacer Effie.

-Estamos de tu lado.-le recordé, apartándome el cabello húmedo que caía por mi frente.- Haymitch le entregó ese brazalete para que nos reconozcas como aliados y no enemigos.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, se escucharon pisadas y cuerpos saliendo del agua.

-¡Cómo digas!-espetó, de forma hosca.

-Solo queremos…-

-¡Agáchense!-ordenó Finnick con voz poderosa. Sin perder un segundo y con la intención de probarle a Katniss nuestra lealtad, la tomé del brazo y tiré de él hasta que ambas quedamos de cara al suelo. Eltridente pasó silbando por encima de nuestras cabeza y el impactó con el objetivo; aquello me estremeció. Apenas me puse de pie reconocí al tributo del distrito 5. Terminó por derrumbarsesobre sus rodillas mientras Finn iba a recuperar su tridente.-No te fíes del 1 ni del 2.-aconsejó, con el ceño a medio fruncir.

-¿Cada uno toma un lado?-propuso Katniss. Apenas asentimos, corrió hacia la pila de armas.

-¡Enobaria y Gloss están cerca!-informé, mirando hacia la izquierda.- ¡Debemos apurarnos!-del carcaj saqué una flecha y la posicioné. Los Profesionales no tardaría en estar sobre nosotros y lo mejor que podía hacer era otorgarle un poco de tiempo a Finnick y a Katniss para que tomasen lo que nos llegaría a ser útil. Estirando la cuerda hasta mi mejilla dejé escapar una flecha. Enobaria se lanzó al agua para evitarla, mientras que Gloss seguía corriendo en nuestra dirección. Recargué el arco y esperé a que él se acercase más. Detrás de mí oía a Katniss y Finnick revisar los baúles. Aun necesitaba tiempo. Respiré profundamente y dejé que la flecha se deslizara sola. Al seguir su trayecto noté que se desvió levemente hacia la izquierda, alcanzando uno de los muslos de Gloss. Éste gritó, más bien, aulló de dolor y al perder el equilibrio cayó al agua.

-¿Algo útil?- escuché gritar a Finnick desde el interior.

-¡Armas!-gritó Katniss, a modo de respuesta.- ¡Sólo armas!

-¡Aquí igual!-confirmó.- ¡Toma lo que puedas y vámonos!-ordenó, arrodillándose y juntando algunos cuchillos y un carcaj de repuesto.- Mad, vámonos.-intenté ayudarlo, pero corrió mi mano.-Yo me encargo de esto. Tú corre.-

Cuando estaba dispuesta a huir con Katniss algo salió del agua y se enrolló en mi tobillo, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás. Mis zapatos de nylon estaban húmedos y la roca era resbaladiza, lo que dio como resultado que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Katniss yendo a ayudarme.

-¡No!-bramé, sacudiéndome.- ¡Vete, vete!-el Profesional ejercía una fuerza que doblegaba y triplicaba la mía. Con los dedos y la ayuda de las uñas, intenté sostenerme de la base pero él insistía en querer introducirme dentro del sin poder evitarlo, él terminó por arrastrarme.

-¡Madison!-la voz de Finnick llegó ahogada a mis oídos.

El agua obstruyo mi boca y nariz; al intentar respirar una áspera sensación me recorrió la garganta. Todo se veía borroso y la boca me sabía a sal. Brutus seguía hundiéndome. La presión se agolpaba en mis oídos. Tenía por seguro que moriría si no hacía algo pronto.

Sólo en ese momento de tensión me permití pensar que no tenía el arco en mi poder. Lo había soltado luego de haber sido arrastrada.

Brutus dio un brusco tirón de mi pie y con el impulso quedamos cara a cara. Varias burbujas se me escaparon cuando sus fuertes manos rodearon mi cuello. ¡Estaba intentando ahorcarme!

Más desesperada que nunca comencé a agitarme, pero solo lograba que él apretase más el agarre. Seguí batiéndome hasta que mi antebrazo rozó algo frío. ¡El juego de dagas! Tenía que mantener a Brutus distraído si quería llegar a ellas. Lo único bastante ingenioso que se me ocurrió fue clavarle los dientes por encima de la muñeca. Ahora ambos estábamos jugando a ver quién ejercía más fuerza. Apreté tanto los dientes contra su piel que terminé por perforarla, haciendo que un chorro de sangre comenzase a manar de aquella zona. Brutus abrió enormemente los ojos y retiró sus manos de mi cuello, dándome el tiempo necesario para extraer dos dagas del cinturón.

A pesar del rugido quedo de las olas, el gruñido de Brutus llenó mis oídos. Él se acercaba dispuesto a matarme. Jamás fui buena con los cuchillos, pero sin tener en cuenta aquel pequeño detalle, comencé a lanzar cuchilladas en el agua. Mi oponente esquivo la mayoría, pero no fue tan rápido con la que le rozó por debajo de las costillas. Con una segunda cuchillada logré pincharle uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, el cual se reventó en un líquido púrpura y le entró en los ojos, boca y nariz. Nuevamente se alejó, sólo que ésta vez me dio el doble de tiempo como para impulsarme de nuevo hacia arriba.

La distancia en la que me encontraba parecía estar muy alejada de la superficie. Ayudándome con brazos y piernas fui adquiriendo altura, hasta que mi cabeza rompió la barrera de agua.

-¡Madison!-exclamó Katniss desde de la orilla. Un preocupado Finnick se lanzó al agua. Él nadaba tan bien, como si hubiera estado destinado a nacer en el distrito 4. Sus movimientos fueron ágiles y precisos, haciendo que las olas fuesen el menor de sus problemas.

-Mad.-llegó a mí, sosteniéndome por la cintura.-Te tengo, te tengo.-con un brazo libre comenzó a remar de nuevo a la Cornucopia.

-¡Marchémonos de aquí!-propuso Katniss, tendiéndome una mano. Con ambas haciendo fuerza logramos salir del agua. Rápidamente recuperé mis armas, cargándolas sobre mi espalda. Al agacharme sentí un poderoso pinchazo que me ataco desde el cuello hasta el inicio de la columna.

-Será mejor irnos ¡Ya!-Finnick comenzó a empujarnos hacía el lado opuesto donde nos encontrábamos. A medida que nos íbamos movilizábamos se escuchaban chasquidos húmedos. Al mirar por encima de mi hombro vi que los Profesionales comenzaban a invadir las Cornucopia

La distracción de Brutus, les había dado tiempo a Enobaria y Gloss para alcanzar la Cornucopia. Brutus aun no había salido del agua y, a mi suponer, se encontraría acechando desde abajo, eso seguro. Cashmere también estaba cerca. Sin duda se habían aliado.

-¿Sigues pensando que somos mala elección?-le espeté a Katniss, mientras comenzábamos a alejarnos de la Cornucopia.

-¡Después te respondo!-

-¡Peeta!-anunció Finnick. Me detuve casi detrás de él y utilicé una de mis manos para tapar el sol. Peeta aún estaba impotente sobre la plataforma metálica. Katniss salió corriendo y nosotros fuimos tras ella sin vacilar. Apenas llegó a la orilla, comenzó a desarmarse dejando caer los cuchillos y el arco. Finnick colocó una mano sobre su hombro.- Yo lo traeré.-

-Yo puedo.-la desconfianza había surcado su rostro nuevamente.

A Finnick poco le importo. Dejó el tridente y el carcaj sobre el suelo, preparándose para saltar.

-Mejor no agotarte, no en tu condición.-murmuró, se acercó a ella y le dio una suave palmada en el abdomen.-Quédate con Madison. Ya vuelvo.-sin darle tiempo a replicar, se lanzó limpiamente al agua.

-Cubrámonos la espalda.-ordené, tensando el arco, manteniéndolo sobre mi estómago con una flecha preparada por las dudas. Ella obedeció, no porque yo se lo haya dicho; más bien, porque era lo que debíamos de hacer, sin importar que.

Como había temido: Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria y Brutus estaban reunidos en la Cornucopia, ya estaban aliados, escogiendo entre las armas. Los demás tributos todavía estaban atrapados en sus plataformas.

-¡Lo tiene!-exclamó Katniss. Miré por encima de mi hombro y en efecto, Finnick había llegado hacia Peeta y lo traía con un brazo cruzándole el pecho hacia nosotras. Con el brazo que tenía libre daba agiles brazada para acortar la distancia lo más rápido posible. Peeta se estaba dejando llevar sin resistencia. Una vez que llegaron a la arena, los ayudamos a arrastrarlo a tierra firme.

-Hola de nuevo.-saludó él, besando a Katniss.-Tenemos aliados.

-Sí, tal y como pretendía Haymitch.-respondió ella.

-Recuérdamelo, ¿hicimos tratos con alguien más?-

-Creo que no.-aseguró Katniss.-Me gusta tener a Madison cerca.-sonreí de lado y me apoyé sobre Finn.

-Miren allí.-señaló él. No muy lejos de nuestra posición, Beetee se encontraba dando bandazos entre las olas pero se las arreglaba para mantener la cabeza sobre el agua.-Al parecer, alguien lo descifro.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Los cinturones, son artilugios de flotación.-respondió Finnick.-Quiero decir, tienes que impulsarte tú mismo, pero ellos evitan que te ahogues.-

-Ojala hubiera hecho unos de esos en mis Juegos.-murmuré, rodando los ojos.

-Bien, debemos irnos.-Finn lanzó la red sobre su hombro y con la otra apretó el tridente.- ¿Puedes con eso?-señaló el segundo carcaj. Asentí, colgándolo junto al primero.

Apenas estuvimos listos no perdimos ni un segundo y comenzamos a correr lo más lejos posible de la Cornucopia. Era necesario estar lo más alejados posibles para cuando comenzase el _Baño de Sangre._

Donde la arena terminaba apareció el bosque. Bueno, dudaba que eso fuese un bosque. La tierra era muy negra y esponjosa bajo nuestros pies, a menudo oscurecida por viñas enredadas con coloridos capullos. Mientras el sol era caliente y fulgurante, el aire era cálido y pesado con la humedad. Ante el más mínimo contacto con ese ambiente el mono se me pegó a la piel y el sudor se mezcló con el agua de mar.

Peeta estaba a la delantera cortando a través de las zonas de vegetación densa con su largo cuchillo. Finnick exigió que Katniss y yo vayamos por delante de él; éramos dos _embarazadas_ en una peligrosa situación.

Avanzados unos cuantos metros hacia dentro el follaje se encargó de ocultar la Cornucopia. Estábamos ocultos dentro del bosque y sin tener idea de que es lo que estaba pasando en la playa. Katniss tiró sus cosas al suelo y enfiló hacia el árbol más próximo. A pesar de nuestras protestas ella comenzó a escalar un árbol con ramas gomosas para obtener una mejor vista. Los demás nos vimos forzados a tomar un descanso. Mientras esperábamos me apoyé sobre un tronco y respiré profundo. Me irritaba estar pegajosa y acalorada.

-Hey.-Finnick dejó de lado el tridente y se colocó a mi lado.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Graciosa pregunta.-murmuré, resoplando.-Graciosa respuesta: pero sí, estoy bien.-sonreí de lado, pasando una mano sobre mi frente.- Debemos encontrar agua dulce.-

-Eso está subrayado y señalizado en nuestra lista de prioridades.-replicó.- ¿Tienes hambre?-negué.

-Siento un nudo en el estómago.-respondí.-Siento como que si como algo voy a terminar vomitando.-con las manos aún húmedas me acomodé el cabello lo mejor que pude, aunque no pude hacer mucho debido a la sal y a los enredos que alguna vez fueron una trenza.

Katniss bajó instantes después de que Finnick y Peeta se hubiesen puesto a vigilar.

-¿Qué está pasando por allí abajo?-preguntó Finn.- ¿Se han tomado todos de las manos? ¿Hecho un voto de no-violencia? ¿Lanzado las armas al mar en desafío al Capitolio?-

-No.-respondió ella, con sequedad.

-No.- repitió él. -Porque lo que sea que sucedió en el pasado está en el pasado y nadie en esta arena fue un vencedor por suerte.-miró a Peeta un momento.- Excepto tal vez él.

-Así que… ¿cuántos cayeron?-me animé a preguntar mientras me reincorporaba.

-Difícil decirlo.-respondió ella con el ceño a medio fruncir.-Por lo menos seis, creo. Y aún están luchando.

-Estupendo.-Katniss recogió todas sus armas de nuevo.-Sigamos moviéndonos. Necesitamos agua.-ordenó Finnick.

Una vez que dejamos atrás ese…claro, nos internamos aún más en el bosque. A pesar de estar lejos de la playa todavía me parecía escuchar los estallidos que provocaban los cuerpos al caer al agua. Por un momento el cuello comenzó a latirme. Me llevé dos dedos a la zona donde Brutus me agarró y noté pequeños bultos que rodeaban mi garganta y se perdían en mi nuca. Moretones. Al palparlos suavemente sentí un horrendo escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba abajo.

En todo el camino no hubo señal de ningún arroyo ni charca de agua dulce y el agua salada estaba demás decir que no se puede beber.

-Mejor encontrar algo pronto.-dijo Finn.-Necesitamos estar a cubierto cuando los otros vengan a cazarnos esta noche.

Esa última frase me hizo estremecer.

La ausencia de agua intensificó mi sed. Me mantuve callada todo el tiempo y con la lengua fui creando saliva…pero no alcanzaba. Después de otro kilómetro y medio se pudo ver que la línea de árboles terminaba, lo que me llevó a asumir que estábamos llegando a la cumbre de la colina.

-Tal vez tengamos mejor suerte al otro lado.-murmuré.-Puede que encontramos un riachuelo o algo.

Pero no había _otro lado_. No quería decirlo en voz alta pero se nos estaban acabando las opciones y no habíamos pasado ni un día entero en la Arena. El calor me estaba poniendo molesta y la sed se hacía mucho más intensa en mi garganta. La caminata me estaba aburriendo, por lo que decidí desconectarme un momento y fijarme en lo que nos rodeaba. Mirando los altos árboles que se alzaba por encima de nosotros, caí en la cuenta que ninguno tenía frutos o algo que nos abasteciera de comida. Pero no todo era malo; muchos de esos árboles tenían hojas amplias y servirían como refugio para cuando la noche cayese.

Mientras seguía caminando, noté que Katniss se detuvo pero no le presté mucha atención…hasta que la oí gritar. Fue en ese momento donde me detuve y vi que el cuchillo de Peeta salió volando de sus manos, acompañado por un chasquido. Por un instante los árboles desaparecieron, después él salió volando hacia atrás tirándonos a Finnick y a mí al suelo.

Katniss se apresuró correr hacia donde él yacía, inmóvil sobre una red de viñas. Me reincorporé, de modo que el cuerpo de Peeta quedó sobre el suelo. Katniss estaba desesperada; con el dorso de su mano le daba leves golpes en las mejillas, pero él no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Peeta?-se percibía un olor suave de pelo chamuscado. Ella lo llamó por su nombre varias veces, sacudiéndolo por los hombros…pero no había respuesta. Sus dedos tropezaron sobre sus labios. Luego bajó la cabeza, presionando su oreja contra su pecho. Segundos después levantó la vista hacia nosotros, mostrándonos una desesperada mirada en sus ojos.-No late.-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11:**_

"_**Bajo la niebla"**_

-¡Peeta!-gritó Katniss con mucha más desesperación que antes. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo sacudió con aprensión, recurriendo incluso a abofetearlo. Pero todo lo que ella hiciese era inútil.- ¡Peeta!

Finnick me entregó su tridente y la empujó hacia un costado. Katniss se arrastró por el suelo, negándose rotundamente a abandonar el cuerpo del panadero.

-¡Déjame a mí!-insistió Finnick, tomándola por los hombros y volviéndola a situar a una distancia considerada. Rodee el cuerpo de Peeta y me arrodillé junto a ella.

-Él estará bien.-susurré, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de los suyos haciendo grandes esfuerzos para retenerla mientras ella forcejeaba.

Si no lográbamos salvar a Peeta perderíamos la…confianza de Katniss y ella no aceptaría tenernos de aliados. Sólo rogaba que Finnick pudiese hacer algo. Insegura vi como sus dedos tocaban puntos en el cuello de Peeta, recorriendo los huesos de sus costillas y columna. Luego le apretó las fosas nasales con los pulgares y mayor, manteniéndolas cerradas.

-¡No!-aulló Katniss. Me piso fuertemente el pie y tras eso incrustó su codo en lo más profundo de una de las uniones de mis costillas haciendo que cayese violetamente hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza con un árbol. Una vez liberada ella se abalanzó hacia adelante. Pero Finnick logró evadirla con solo levantar la mano y golpearla en el pecho haciendo que se tropezase con mis piernas.

-Mantenla alejada.-ordenó con voz imperiosa pero serena. Me coloqué de pie yendo junto a ella y bloqueándole el paso. Una vez que Finnick tuvo todo despejado apretó nuevamente la nariz de Peeta. Desde su posición Katniss sacó una flecha y la colocó en su sitio. Estuvo a punto de disparar, pero la tomé del brazo; forcejeamos rudamente. Ella tenía la mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor del largo del arco mientras que sus dedos parecían dispuestos a disparar y ensartarme una flecha en el pecho. Logré hacer que soltase su arma y me enrosque alrededor de ella fijando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras que mi brazo hacía presión sobre su cuello. Ella continuaba forcejando y arañándome las muñecas. Pero luego de unos cuantos instantes combatiendo ella se quedó completamente tiesa. Y como para no estarlo: la imagen de Finnick besando a Peeta era algo digno como para detener cualquier pelea.

-¡No… es lo que crees que está haciendo!-jadee, aflojando la presión sobre su cuello. Una vez libre ella intentó recuperar su arco pero me las ingenié para tumbarla en el suelo y sentarme encima de ella, sujetándole la manos.- ¡Escúchame!-exclamé mientras Katniss seguía retorciéndose.- ¡No está besándolo y tampoco quiere matarlo!-de su garganta salieron sonidos guturales. Sus ojos me acribillaban.-Tiene la nariz de Peeta bloqueada pero su boca abierta y está soplando aire a sus pulmones.-expliqué mientras me ponía de pie; durante nuestro forcejeo Katniss me pegó un cabezazo en la boca y ahora sentía un espantoso sabor metálico.-Él va a salvarlo.-escupí sangre para luego limpiarme las comisuras.

Dicho eso Finnick bajó la cremallera de la parte superior del mono de Peeta y empezó a golpear un punto sobre su corazón con las palmas de sus manos. Había un ritmo y un método muy claros. Mientras él hacia todo lo posible, los minutos que pasaron fueron agonizantes. Cuando creímos que no había más remedio, Peeta dio un leve tosido y Finnick se apartó.

-¡¿Peeta?!-Katniss dejó todo en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Cuidado.-dijo débilmente.-Hay un campo de fuerza delante.-a pesar de haber sido un momento difícil, un poco de humor servía para calmar las aguas.

-Debe de ser mucho más fuerte que el del tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento.-comenté, apoyándome junto al tridente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien.-respondió, tratando de reincorporarse.- Sólo un poco sacudido.-

-¡Estabas muerto!-chilló Katniss.- ¡Tu corazón se paró!-tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano porque empezó a hacer horribles sonidos ahogados.

-Bueno, parece estar funcionando ahora.-replicó Peeta.-Está bien.- ella asintió, pero los sonidos no se detenían.- ¿Katniss?-

-Está bien, sólo son las hormonas.- acotó Finnick.-Por el bebé.-ella alzó la vista.

-No. No es…-consiguió decir, pero fue interrumpida por una ronda de sollozos todavía más histéricos que sólo parecían confirmar lo que Finnick dijo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes avanzar?

-No, tiene que descansar.-negó Katniss. Su nariz moqueaba. Arranqué un puñado de musgo colgante de la rama de un árbol y se la entregué. Me lo agradeció con un breve gesto de la cabeza y prosiguió a limpiarse

-Así que… ¿quieres hacer un campamento aquí, entonces?- preguntó Finnick.

-No creo que eso sea una opción.-acotó Peeta.- Quedarnos aquí. Sin agua. Sin protección. Me encuentro bien, de verdad. Sólo si pudiéramos ir despacio.

-Despacio sería mejor que nada.- Finn lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Yo llevaré la delantera.-anunció ella, luego de recuperar todas sus cosas.

-Pero…-Peeta comenzó a objetar.

-No, déjala hacerlo.-interrumpí, mirando a Katniss con el ceño fruncido.- Tú sabías que ese campo de fuerza estaba allí, ¿verdad?-nuevamente la sangre me inundo la boca, lo que me obligó a escupir.- Justo en el último instante empezaste a dar un aviso.-ella asintió.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sé.-murmuró.- Es casi como si pudiera oírlo.-se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y pidió silencio.-Escuchen.- quedamos quietos. Lo único que yo escuchaba era el sonido de insectos, pájaros y la brisa en el follaje.

-Yo no escuchó nada.-manifestó Peeta luego de unos segundos.

-Sí.-insistió ella, volviendo a pedir silencio.-Es casi como cuando la valla del Distrito 12 está encendida, sólo que mucho, mucho más bajo.-prestamos más atención.- ¡Ahí-exclamó.- ¿No lo oyen ? Viene justo de donde chocó Peeta.

-Yo tampoco lo oigo.-apoyó Finnick.

-Esperen.-me acerqué un poco más a Katniss e hice silencio.-Si, es como la valla del 12. Se escucha pero muy, muy, muy bajito.-le guiñé un ojo y volví a mi lugar. Durante el entrenamiento la vi junto al Beetee y Wiress; ellos fueron los encargados de decirme que le contaron sobre el campo de fuerza que separaba a los Vigilantes de nosotros.

-De acuerdo.-habló Finn.-Si ustedes lo escuchan sí, entonces Katniss, toma la delantera.-

-Eso es raro.-comentó ella, girando la cabeza y mostrándose intrigada.- Sólo puedo oírlo con mi oreja izquierda.

-¿La que reconstruyeron los médicos?-preguntó Peeta.

-Sí.-asintió para luego encogerse de hombros.-Tal vez hicieron un trabajo mejor de lo que creían. Sabes, a veces oigo cosas raras por ese lado, cosas que normalmente no pensarías que tengan un sonido como alas de insecto o la nieve golpeando el suelo.-

Luego de haber tomado nuestras armas, Katniss se puso a la delantera y Finnick en la retaguardia. Y esa formación nos dejó a Peeta y a mí en el medio. La _Chica en Llamas_ cortó un puñado de frutos secos utilizándolos para golpear el campo de fuerza y guiándonos en una dirección segura. Cuando un fruto golpeaba el campo se veía un soplido de humo antes de que aterrizase ennegrecido y con la cáscara rota en el suelo.

-¿Crees que sean venenosos?-preguntó Peeta, tomando uno. Extendí mi mano para que él lo depositase sobre ella.

Durante los entrenamientos pasé por la zona de plantas y frutos comestibles y no comestibles, así que se podría decir que tenía algo de conocimiento al respecto.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos.-corté un poco de la cascara dejando el fruto al descubierto. Lo olí apenas y luego mordí un pedacito.

-¿Y qué tal?-

Tragué y lo miré.

-¿Sigo viva, no?-inquirí con una ceja en alto.

-Igual, no se arriesguen.-habló Katniss lanzando otro fruto contra el campo.

Seguimos caminando siempre hacia la izquierda. Katniss debía de encontrar un punto donde pudiésemos cruzar, salir de la Cornucopia y también encontrar agua. Mi estado seguía siendo el mismo desde que habíamos ingresado a la Arena. Decir que me hallaba fastidiosa era realmente decir muy poco. Como el andar de Peeta era algo inestable tuve que ofrecerle mi hombro para que pudiera continuar caminando, pero la presión que ejercía me obligaba a ir lento y a menudo tropezar con raíces que no llegaba a ver por ayudarlo. Pero después de otra hora Katniss finalmente se detuvo.

-No estamos haciendo ningún progreso hacia la izquierda.-murmuró ofuscada.- De hecho, el campo de fuerza parece estar guiándonos por un camino curvo.-con cuidado apoyé a Peeta contra un árbol.-Será mejor que tomémonos un descanso.-propuso luego de observar nuestros sudorosos rostros. Ella se colgó el arco a la espalda y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al árbol más cercano.- Tengo que echar un vistazo desde arriba.-apenas se deslizó por el tronco, me dejé caer sobre el húmedo suelo llevando mis piernas hacia mi pecho y respirando profundo.

-¿No estás acostumbrada al clima tropical, verdad?-preguntó Peeta.

-Al del distrito 4, sí. Esto, no.-respondí, pasando mi mano por mi frente. Se me estaba secando la garganta y raspaba cada vez que hablaba. Mi estómago parecía una manada de Mutos hambrientos, dando a entender que en cualquier momento saldrían de mi interior.

Me deshice del arco y el carcaj para recostarme sobre un montón de hojas. A través de los espacios entre las copas de los árboles se veía un intenso celeste cielo. Parecía más artificial que nunca. Finnick se paseaba por nuestros alrededores, vigilando y con el tridente listo por si era necesario.

Si me ponía a analizar nuestro equipo…no teníamos muchas chances. Digo, dos _embarazadas_ y un panadero chamuscado no éramos nada prometedor. Nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir en un lugar tan agreste y sin agua dulce…mejor no mencionar el tema de la comida eran realmente pobres.

Resignada a no pensar en nada negativo apoyé la cabeza contra la corteza; mi enmarañado cabello se enredó en la superficie rugosa, la cual se aferró a mi cabeza como si fueran dedos esqueléticos. La brisa que corrían entre las plantas era tibia y pesada. El mono ya era insoportable, quería arrancármelo de a tiras y lanzarlo a algún lugar donde no pudiera molestarme.

Tras unos instantes de espera se escuchó el sonido de ramas quebrándose y algo descendiendo. Finnick se puso a la defensiva rápidamente, pero se relajó al ver que sólo era Katniss.

-¿Qué has visto?-

-El campo de fuerza nos tiene atrapados en un círculo.-informó.- Un domo, en realidad. No sé hasta dónde llega de alto.-explicó mientras medías sus pasos para caer limpiamente.- Está la Cornucopia, el mar, y después la selva todo alrededor. Muy exacto. Muy simétrico. Y no muy grande.-

-¿Viste algo de agua?-preguntó Finnick.

-Sólo el agua salada donde empezamos.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra fuente.-acotó Peeta, frunciendo el ceño.- O estaremos todos muertos en cuestión de días.

-Bueno, el follaje es denso.-comenté.- Tal vez haya estanques o arroyos en alguna parte.-

-En cualquier caso.-continuó Katniss.- No tiene sentido intentar averiguar qué es lo que hay más allá de la colina, porque la respuesta es nada.

-Tiene que haber agua potable entre el campo de fuerza y la rueda.-insistió Peeta.

Pensar en eso me hizo temblar. Teníamos muy en claro que es lo que significaba: deberíamos volver a toparnos con los Profesionales e intentar sobrevivir a una carnicería.

Decidimos bajar por la pendiente y calculamos que sería unos cien metros para después seguir caminando en círculo. Seguíamos manteniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo de agua a ese nivel. Katniss seguía a la cabeza y ocasionalmente lanzaba un fruto seco a la izquierda, pero estas alturas ya estábamos muy lejos del campo de fuerza.

El sol comenzó a caer plomizamente sobre nosotros haciendo que el aire se convirtiera en vapor engañando a la vista. A media tarde estaba claro que Peeta no podía seguir. Y para ser sinceros: yo tampoco. Ante esto Finnick eligió un lugar para acampar unos diez metros por debajo del campo de fuerza, argumentando que podíamos usarlo como arma para desviar a nuestros enemigos hacia él si nos llegaban a atacar. Después arrancó briznas de la hierba afilada que nacía en manojos de metro y medio de alto y comenzó a tejerlas formando esteras. Peeta recogió puñados de frutos secos y los fritó haciéndolos rebotar en el campo de fuerza. Metódicamente les quitó las cáscaras apilando la parte carnosa sobre una hoja. Tanto Katniss como yo vigilábamos.

Hacía calor y los trajes se nos pegaron al cuerpo como una segunda piel. La garganta se me estaba secando mucho más que antes y tenía la lengua pastosa mientras que sentía la irritable sensación de mis labios agrietándose.

-Finnick, Madison.-habló Katniss cargando el arco al hombro.- ¿Por qué no se quedan montando guardia? Iré otro rato más en busca de agua.-

-Voy contigo.-me ofrecí secándome nuevamente la frente.

-No me gusta la idea de que vayan solas.-objetó Finnick; sus dedos se movían ágilmente formando más esteras.

-No te preocupes, no iremos lejos.-aseguré, acercándome a él y besándole la mejilla.-Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, ¿sí?-asintió aún desconfiado.

-Yo también voy.-proclamó Peeta.

-No.-Katniss lo detuvo bruscamente antes que él se pusiera de pie.-Cazaremos algo si podemos.-el rostro de Peeta se puso un poco colorado y obligadamente volvió a apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol.- No tardaremos mucho.-añadió con tono más suave.

Una vez que nos cargamos con los arcos y las reservas de flechas comenzamos a caminar por la selva. Ya el sol estaba comenzando a caer, dejando débiles vestigios anaranjados en el cielo. En el silencio del bosque se oían perfectamente los insectos que comenzaban con sus recitales nocturnos. La brisa no había cambiado en lo absoluto; seguía siendo calurosa y pesada.

-Sutil manera de decir: "_No puedes venir porque haces mucho ruido."_-comenté mientras pasábamos por encima de un tronco caído.

-En parte quiero mantenerlo a salvo.-replicó ella, mirando hacia sus alrededores.

-Te entiendo y no te juzgo.-recalqué.

Nuestros pasos se veían enmudecidos por el suelo. A pesar de que caminamos y caminamos no encontramos nada, más que una vegetación exuberante. Debía de admitir que los Vigilantes tuvieron muy bien pensada aquella Arena; una trampa mortal sin salida, ni agua y comida. Un método eficaz para dar muerte a veintitrés personas.

Cuando ya llevábamos varios metros recorridos, el característico sonido del cañón hizo que nos detuviésemos en seco. Como si estuviéramos comunicándonos telepáticamente, las dos compartimos una mirada: el baño de sangre debía de haber terminado.

-El recuento de muertes.-susurró Katniss, clavando la vista en el cielo.

En silencio contamos cada uno de los cañonazos representando la muerte de un vencedor. Por mi parte se sentía bien saber que estábamos separados y muchos menos temer porque uno de esos cañones pudiera representar la muerte de Finnick, Peeta o Katniss. Repentinamente ella, se apoyó contra un árbol para descansar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté, acercándome.

-Siento…siento como si fuera una esponja a la cual están estrujando y sacándole el agua.-en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera sido divertido. Pero en estas circunstancias, no lo era.-Tengo la garganta reseca y me siento cansada.-

-Frótate la barriga.-susurré.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que te dije sirve como aguja para pinchar el corazón de alguna mujer en el Capitolio. Tocas la fibra más sensible y tal vez nos envíen algún paracaídas o algo.-

-No creo que funcione.-repuso. Me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca está demás probar, ¿no?-ella ladeó la cabeza y curvó los labios. Sonreí de lado y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas, lanzando un suspiro. Sentía el rostro empapado y el pelo definitivamente estaba todo enredado.- ¿Algo comestible?-pregunté, levantando la cabeza y soplando hacia arriba en un intento de refrescarme con mi propio aliento. El cual era vapor ardiente.

-En todo el camino vi pájaros extraños, lagartos de árbol, y algo que parece un cruce entre una rata y una comadreja.-

-¿Cuál parece más…suculento o…más digerible?-

-Rata.-respondió sin siquiera dudar.

Retrocedimos sobre nuestros pasos, buscando señales de la rata-comadreja. Cerca de un enorme árbol, junto a las raíces que sobresalían, había un conjunto de huellas que marcaban la tierra negra. Todas se dirigían hacia un costado. Katniss se agachó un poco y comenzó a caminar entre los densos arbustos. Yo, por otro lado, avancé rodeando el árbol. Los insectos se habían cayado, como si quisieran ayudarnos con nuestra cacería. Aprovechando ese silencio agucé mi oído mientras colocaba una flecha en su lugar. Logré captar un sosegado caminar; parecían cuatro patitas que corrían por la tierra, se detenían, y seguían corriendo. Pegué la espalda contra el tronco estirando la cuerda del arco hacia atrás. A mi alrededor había unas cuantas plantas que se sacudían y por entre los espacios verdes se veía un manchón gris que los atravesaba corriendo. Estiré la cuerda un poco más llevándola hacia mi mejilla y divisé mi objetivo. La rata se había parado sobre sus miembros inferiores y había levantado la cabeza, como si estuviese olfateando el aire. El animal había dejado su pecho al descubierto. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera dado lastima matar a un roedor pero ahora el hambre predominaba en mis decisiones. Cuando lo tuve en la mira, simplemente dejé que la flecha se deslizara por mis dedos y ella sola trazase su camino.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar un quedo quejido y un tenue golpe contra la vegetación.

Me acerqué al pobre animal, arrancándole la flecha del corazón y tomándolo en mis manos. Para ser una rata era muy grande y pesada; sólo esperaba que su sabor fuese bueno y lo bastante satisfactorio para saciar el hambre de cuatro personas.

-¡Katniss!-llamé con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella sola me escuchase. Aguardé un momento a su llegada, ocultándome en la oscura sombra que proveía un grueso árbol y vigilando mi botín. Ella apareció a mi derecha al cabo de unos instantes; aún llevaba el arco cargado.

-¿Lograste atrapar algo?-preguntó. Con la cabeza señalé al animal.

-Es feo.-comenté, mientras ella se arrodillaba frente a mí. Parecía un gran roedor con un pelaje gris moteado y desordenado, dos dientes de aspecto peligroso protruyendo sobre su labio inferior.-Pero es todo lo que podremos conseguir y debemos asegurarnos que sea comestible.-ella asintió, sacando un cuchillo. Trazó un corte no tan profundo en la piel y comenzó a desollarlo; una vez que el pelaje estuvo fuera, fue mi turno de despojarlo de sus viseras. Mientras yo metía mis manos en el tibio y pegajoso interior, Katniss se encargó de revisarlo más profundamente.

-Su hocico está húmedo.-informó, levantando la vista.- Es como si hubiera estado bebiendo de un arroyo.-

-Si hay animales y una densa vegetación…-sonreí.-…debe de haber agua por algún lado.-

Excitadas por el descubrimiento volvimos a la zona donde lo cazamos y nos movimos lentamente hacia fuera en espiral. Sí todo este bosque era próspero y poseía fauna, tenía que haber una fuente de agua no salada que lo abasteciera. Apostábamos a que estábamos cerca de encontrarla pero…. Nada. Estuvimos un largo rato caminando pero no hallamos nada. Ni una gota de rocío ni siquiera una mísera charca de agua estancada. Nada.

Pasado un tiempo decidimos volver, cargando a nuestro amiga la rata-comadreja y con más calor y más frustradas que nunca.

Cuando llegamos descubrimos que los demás habían transformado el lugar en un campamento casi decente. Finnick creó una especie de cabaña con las esteras de hierba abierta por un lado pero con tres paredes, suelo y tejado. También hizo varios cuencos que Peeta llenó con frutos secos tostados. Sus rostros se centraron en nosotros. Se los notaba expectantes.

-No, no hay agua.-informó Katniss, tal vez rompiéndoles la ilusión.- Aunque está allí. Él sabía dónde estaba.-les enseñó a nuestro amigo la Rata.

-Había estado bebiendo poco antes de que lo matase, pero no pudimos encontrar su fuente.-bajé la vista soltando el arco y el carcaj.- Lo juro, cubrimos cada pulgada de suelo en un radio de treinta metros.-suspiré resignada, mientras me deslizaba por el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Podemos comerlo?-preguntó Peeta.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad.-respondió Katniss.- Pero su carne no parece muy distinta a la de una ardilla. Debería ser cocinado. . .-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a encender una hoguera.-habló Finn.-Los demás nos encontrarían.-

-Pero podemos probar con otra cosa.-Peeta tomó el roedor y con un cuchillo cortó un cubito de carne, la cual clavó en la punta de un palo afilado y lo dejó caer en el campo de fuerza. Hubo un chasquido y el palo vuela de vuelta hacia su mano.- ¿Qué les parece?-el trozo de carne está ennegrecido por fuera pero bien cocinado en el centro. Le dedicamos un aplauso pero tuvimos que detenernos.

La luna estaba creciendo cada vez más en el sol cuando nos reunimos en la cabaña. Finnick hizo un extenso cuestionario sobre el roedor, al que decidimos llamar _Rata de Árbol_. Luego de que Katniss le hubiera respondido cada una de las preguntas, se quedó más tranquilo.

Cuando todo comenzó a quedar en silencio y a oscuras, llegó mi peor temor: la noche.

Contábamos con la protección de las hierbas entretejidas, pero seguía siendo poco. Cuando la noche llegó a su punto máximo fue cuando comenzamos a guiarnos por nuestros sentidos e instinto. Las conversaciones se fueron convirtiendo en susurros, hasta que se terminaron por apagar.

El cielo se iluminó cuando apareció el sello del Capitolio. Mientras se oía el himno no pude evitar empezar a pensar en quienes cayeron y quienes aún siguen de pie, ocultos en la Arena…. Tomé aire y elevé la vista. El primero en aparecer fue el tributo del Distrito 5, el que Finnick mató. Fue seguido por el Morphling del 6, Cecelia y Woof del 8, los dos del 9, la mujer del 10, y Seeder del 11. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver aquellos rostros tan conocidos; se me partió el corazón al pensar que Cecelia había tenido que abandonar a sus hijos pequeños para enfrentarse a todo esto. También me causo una cierta amargura la muerte del tributo del 6; él y su compañera no estaban aptos para volver a la Arena y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Sólo tenían que divertir al público. Y él ya cumplió con su cometido.

El sello de Capitolio estuvo de vuelta con un remate final de música y después el cielo se escureció.

Nadie dijo nada. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí sentados. Pero reaccionamos ante la llegada de un paracaídas plateado que se deslizaba entre el follaje y terminó aterrizando ante nosotros.

-¿De quién crees que es?-preguntó Katniss finalmente.

-Ni idea.-respondió Finnick.- ¿Por qué no dejamos que Peeta lo reclame, ya que murió hoy?

No era un buen chiste. No esta noche.

Peeta desató la cuerda y alisó el círculo de seda. En el paracaídas había un pequeño objeto metálico.

-¿Qué es eso?-quise saber pero nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era.

Lo pasamos de mano en mano, turnándonos para examinarlo. Era un tubo metálico hueco, ligeramente afilado en un extremo. En el otro extremo un pequeño labio se curvaba hacia abajo. Finnick deslizó su meñique en su interior, probándolo como arma. Inútil.

-Haymitch debe de estar junto a Mags y Annie.-murmuré.- El 4 y el 12 están juntos.-

-"_Usa el cerebro si tienes uno: ¿Qué es esto_?"-habló Katniss, sosteniendo el artefacto. Se secó el sudor de los ojos y lo volvió a examinar bajo la luz de la Luna. Lo miró desde millones de ángulos pero terminó dándose por vencida y lo clavó en la tierra.- Me rindo. Tal vez si nos juntamos con Beetee o Wiress podamos averiguarlo.-se estiró, presionando su mejilla contra la estera de hierba, mirando agraviada a la cosa.

-¿No podrías ponérnoslo fácil, verdad?-le pregunté a la nada, con la idea de que le llegue a Haymitch.

-¡Un spile!-exclamó Katniss de pronto, sentándose en la hierba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Finnick.

Ella sacó la cosa del suelo y la limpio frotándola. Ahuecó su mano sobre el extremo afilado, ocultándolo, y observó el labio.

-Es un spile, algo así como un grifo. Lo pones en un árbol y sale la savia.-explicó.-miró los nervudos troncos verdes.-Bueno, en el tipo adecuado de árbol.

-¿Savia?-inquirió Finnick.

-Para hacer sirope.-dijo Peeta.-Pero debe de haber algo distinto dentro de estos árboles.

-Tal vez haya agua.-acoté, sin hacerme ilusiones todavía.

Los cuatro nos pusimos de pie. No se veía, pero se sentía la emoción de encontrar un poco de agua. Finnick lo tomó y comenzó a clavarlo a golpes en la corteza verde de un árbol inmenso pero Katniss lo detuvo.

-Espera. Podrías estropearlo. Necesitamos perforarlo primero.-

No había nada con que taladrar, así que ofrecí una de las puntas de mis flechas y Peeta la insertó directamente en la corteza, enterrándola en el tronco. Él y Finnick se turnaron abriendo el agujero con la punta de flecha y los cuchillos hasta que ya se pudo contener el spile.

Lo fui hundiendo hacia el interior dándole vueltas con cuidado y los cuatro nos echamos atrás expectantes. Al principio no pasó nada. Después una gota de agua rodó por el labio y cayó sobre mí palma. La mano me temblaba. Mojé la punta de mi dedo y me lo llevé a la boca.

-Agua.-susurré. Aquel delicioso líquido despertó mil emociones en mi interior. ¡Estábamos salvados!

A base de dar vueltas y ajustar el spile conseguimos que saliese una fina corriente. Nos turnamos colocando la boca bajo el grifo, humedeciendo nuestras lenguas resecas. Peeta trajo una cesta, y la hierba estaban tan fuertemente entretejida que sostuvo el agua sin derrames. Llenamos la cesta y nos la pasamos, tomando largos tragos y después, lujosamente, lavándonos la cara. Como todo aquí el agua está más bien tibia pero este no era el momento de ponerse quisquillosos.

Sin nuestra sed para distraernos, éramos mucho más conscientes de lo agotados que estamos. Finnick se ofreció a tomar la primera guardia. Habíamos acordado que me despertaría en cuanto se sintiese cansado; pero sabía que iría por Katniss, pero bueno. Luego de despedirme de él, me recosté a un costado del suelo de la cabaña. Apenas me acomodé sentí como cada vertebra se acostumbraba a la superficie plana. Casi que se pudo escuchar como mi cuerpo me lo agradecía.

Coloqué mis brazos a modo de almohada y trate de cerrar los ojos. Pero cada vez que caía en el sueño profundo el más mínimo sonido me despertaba y me costaba volver a dormirme. Pero una vez que todo había quedado sumido en silencio y ya estaba conciliando el sueño nuevamente, se escucharon fuertes campanadas. ¡Bong! ¡Bong! Me sobresalté, pateando el arco en el proceso. Peeta no despertó, pero Finnick y Katniss se habían puesto en alerta. Como si estuviesen atentos a las campanadas.

-Conté doce.-habló Finn, cuando hubo silencio nuevamente.

-¿Crees que significan algo?-pregunté, acomodándome en el suelo.

Nos quedamos a la espera de más instrucciones, tal vez un mensaje de Claudius Templesmith. Una invitación a un banquete. Pero la única cosa de mención apareció en la distancia: un cegador resplandor de electricidad golpeó contra un árbol altísimo y después empezó una tormenta eléctrica.

-Vete a dormir, Finnick.-habló Katniss.- En cualquier caso, es mi turno para vigilar.-él vaciló, pero luego de que lo convencí, accedió. Se acomodó a la entrada de la cabaña, una mano aferrando el tridente, y la otra sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Crees que mañana será mejor?-pregunté recostándome de costado de modo que le daba la espalda a los bosques pero tenía buen panorama de lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos.

-Eso espero.-Finnick subió su mano libre y la colocó detrás de mi nuca, obligándome a bajar la cabeza. La sensación de rozar sus labios me produjo un cosquilleo interno que me removió todo.-No te quedes hasta tarde.-susurró, separándose lentamente. Le acaricié el rostro con las manos, deteniéndome en sus mejillas.- Cariño, sé que te gusto pero…tenemos compañía.-

-Eres apuesto, hasta que abres la boca, Odair.-volví a besarlo y sonreí contra sus labios.-Que descanses.-él se acomodó en la tienda manteniendo cerca su tridente y sin soltar mi mano.

Pocos fueron los minutos en los que tardó caer en un sueño profundo.

Katniss se sentó en el mismo lugar que él estaba ocupando hacia unos instantes, con el arco entre las manos vigilando la selva. Ya no podía dormir, por lo que decidí hacerle compañía.

-Ahora entiendo porque son los favoritos del público.-comentó luego de unos instantes.-Es imposible no sentir ternura por ustedes…y no digo que a mí me den ternura.-

-Nos amas, debes admitirlo.-bromee, estirando los brazos hacia atrás y descansando todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra mis manos. Ella sonrió de lado y bajó la vista.

Después de una hora o más los relámpagos dejaron de azotar a aquel enorme árbol. A los lejos se escuchaba la lluvia, una que por más que esperásemos…jamás llegó.

Pero cuando las gotas se fueron haciendo cada vez más leves el sonido del cañón nos sobresaltó a las dos, aunque apenas si hizo efecto sobre los demás.

La lluvia elusiva se detuvo de repente. Momentos después llegué a divisar una especie de niebla deslizándose suavemente desde la dirección del reciente aguacero. Para quedarme tranquila, me obligué a pensar que sólo era una reacción química generada por el agua fría sobre un suelo hirviente. Repitiendo eso en mi cabeza me acomodé inquieta mientras seguía aproximándose a un paso estable. Para esas alturas se habían formado pequeños tentáculos que avanzaban y se doblaban como dedos que intentaban arrastrar el resto de la pared detrás de sí. Algo estaba mal en esta niebla. La progresión de la línea frontal era demasiado uniforme para ser natural. Y teniendo en cuenta las situaciones en que nos encontrábamos, la idea que no fuese natural era la opción más segura. . .

Un olor asquerosamente dulce empezó a invadir mis fosas nasales y los gritos de Katniss se escuchaban a los lejos. Pero reconocí que las dos gritábamos para que el resto despertase. Un aullido ahogado trepó por mi garganta cuando estiré mi mano para sacudir a Finnick. Pero lo peor fue cuando con horror descubrí que mi piel comenzó a ampollarse.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12:**_

"_**Mon-hoos"**_

Miré con horror como la piel se comenzaba a empollar y un terrible escozor se apoderaba de mi mano e iba subiendo a lo largo de mi muñeca. Pequeño globos se formaban sobre la palma de mi mano; a todo esto se sumaba incesante e insoportable picazón que se acrecentaba por cada espacio que la niebla tocase.

-¡Corran!-gritó Katniss, pasando por lo mismo.- ¡Corran!-

Finnick despertó al instante, levantándose con el tridente en mano preparado para enfrentarse a un enemigo. Pero cuando notó la pared de niebla, bajó su arma e inmediatamente tomó mi mano ampollada y echo a correr. Al estar aun semi sentada en el suelo él me arrastró unos cuantos metros hasta que por fin se dio cuenta y me dio unos segundos para levantarme.

-¡Due…duele!-me quejé, mientras otra erupción crecía al costado de mi cuello.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Finnick, abriéndose pasó por entre la selva.

-¡Gas venenoso!-exclamé, tropezando contra una raíz. Él evito que me cayese, pero yo ya no podía dar ni un paso más. Sentía las piernas pesadas, cómo si me hubieran puesto 30 kilos de plomo en cada una. Para esas alturas me costaba respirar y los brazos parecían hechos de gelatina.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Peeta!-gritó Katniss, detrás de nosotros.

A nuestro costado la niebla seguía extendiéndose. Observé con horror como mi manga derecha se había agujereado al punto que solo quedaron finos hilos sosteniéndola. Aquellas pequeñitas gotitas que impactaron contra mi piel quemaron y Finnick las apretaba al sostener mi mano.

-Creo…creo que deberíamos fijarnos en Peeta y Katniss.-jadee, tratando de aminorar el paso.

Él se detuvo en seco y volteo. Muchos metros más atrás, Katniss trataba de llevar a Peeta a cuestas.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Finnick usando sus manos como amplificadores.- ¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Vamos! ¡Sigan el sonido de mi voz y avancen!-

A pesar de la espesura de la selva pudimos ver que la pierna artificial de Peeta quedó atrapada en un nudo de enredaderas, lo que produjo que él cayese de bruces al suelo antes de que Katniss pudiese siquiera hacer el amague para sostenerlo.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!-sentencié a pesar de la incesante comezón.- Yo voy por ellos.-casi sin pensarlo le entregué el arco a Finnick.

-¡Madison, espera!- él intentó detenerme pero escapé del roce de sus dedos justo a tiempo y retrocedí sobre mis pasos de nuevo al improvisado campamento.

La noche se había vuelto cerrada al punto que los árboles parecían tenían vida propia y querían atraparme entre sus delgados y tétricos dedos. Por más que las piernas me ardiesen y no dieran a basto me las arreglé para seguir corriendo. Peeta y Katniss se encontraban cada vez más cerca, pero la distancia parecía infinita.

-¡Madison!-la voz de Finnick se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡Katniss!-llamé, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo; no sólo por el cansancio, sino por la niebla y sus espantosos efectos. Ella intentaba sacar a Peeta pero sus esfuerzos no servían.- ¡Apártate!-la chica en Llamas volvió a ponerse derecha mientras sostenía a al panadero para evitar que éste cayese nuevamente. Colocándome a la altura de la pierna ortopédica, otee por detrás del joven Mellark; la pared de niebla estaba por detrás, pero no muy lejos. Debía apurarme si quería salir con vida de ésta.-Sostenlo con fuerza.-indiqué mientras metía mis dedos dentro del nido de enredaderas, rompiendo lo que le retenía la pierna. Las manos dolían horrores pero estaba funcionando: la enredadera estaba cediendo y la prótesis estaba casi libre.- ¡Sostenlo por debajo del brazo!-ordené inclinándome aun más hacia abajo para llegar al fondo del nido.- ¡Listo!-cuando logré finalmente destrabarle la pierna, Peeta se balanceó hacia adelante pero antes que tocase el suelo las manos de Katniss lo sujetaron por el mono.- Vamos, vamos. Debemos salir de aquí.- urgí tomando el brazo libre del panadero. Pero la verdadera sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Horrorizada solté un grito ahogado al verle el lado izquierdo de su cara: ¡estaba flácido!, como si fuese uno de esos panqueques que preparaban en el Capitolio. El párpado le caía casi ocultándole el ojo. Su boca estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño.

-Peeta…-susurró Katniss. Pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar su brazo comenzó a moverse espasmódicamente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos AHORA!-grité sujetando firmemente a Peeta.- ¡Ésta cosa ataca el sistema nervioso!-exclamé, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica haciéndome cosquilla en los manos. Un miedo completamente nuevo se disparó en mi interior.- ¡Debemos salir de aquí!-con una completa inestabilidad logramos seguir adelante.

Nuestros intentos de escape sólo consiguieron que Peeta volviese a tropezar. Al intentar seguir avanzando tanto los brazos de Katniss como los míos se veían desconectados de nuestros cuerpos y se movían a voluntad propia.

La niebla seguía avanzando hacia nosotros y se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia. Teníamos que apresurarnos o no me imaginaba como saldríamos de aquí.

-¡Finnick!-llamé, con la garganta ardiéndome. Nuevamente sentí las tan familiares erupciones en mi piel. Se me hacía imposible ver, pero sentí con suma claridad como el peso de Peeta desaparecía de mis hombros.

-¡Ustedes…!-Finnick había vuelto y ahora él cargaba al panadero contra su propia espalda.- ¡Váyanse!-sabía que su fuerza superaba que la poseíamos Katniss y yo, por lo que no iba a rechazar su ayuda.

Sin esperar más tomé de vuelta mi arco y luego empujé a la chica Everdeen hacia adelante. Había una distancia bastante…notoria entre la niebla y nosotros pero no descansaríamos hasta dejarla atrás por completo.

Por encima de mi hombro vi a Finnick dirigiéndose en diagonal colina abajo. Estaba intentando mantenerse a recaudo del gas a base de llevarnos hacia el agua que rodeaba la Cornucopia.

-¡¿Te alegras de tenernos como aliados?!-le pregunté a Katniss, mientras saltábamos unos troncos podridos.

-¡Sí!-exclamó.

El camino comenzó a hacerse más inestable y las caídas eran inevitables. Sentía un cosquilleo subiendo por mis piernas lo que producía que me cansase más rápido. Tenía una especie de adormecimiento en el pecho que me hacía jadear. El tiempo y el espacio perdieron su significado a medida que la niebla parecía invadirnos. De alguna manera, seguí sosteniendo el ritmo arrastrando a Katniss conmigo para ir detrás de Peeta y Finnick.

Una nueva caída hizo que me retrasase. Había pisado un agüero y ahora mi pie se había atorado con un nido de viñas, las cuales no habían tardado nada en enrollarse alrededor de mi tobillo y se apretaban más cuanto tiraba hacia arriba.

-¡Vete!-le grité a Katniss cuando ella intentaba ayudarme.- ¡Corre! ¡Vete!-sentí una nueva irritación en el dorso de mi muslo. El gas me estaba quemando. Impulse mi cuerpo hacia arriba; aún tenía el carcaj en la espalda. Me senté en el borde del agujero sacando una flecha del carcaj. Con la punta comencé a cortar las viñas lo más rápido que mis dedos empollados me permitían. La niebla se me estaba viniendo encima y aun me quedaba un largo tramo de viña para cortar.- Vamos…vamos.-la desesperación me trepaba por cada parte de mi mal trecho cuerpo. Un repentino latigazo me indico que una parte de las viñas ya estaba cortada. Cuando quise continuar con el resto tuve la mala suerte que la punta de la flecha se partió.- ¡Maldición!-solté el astil y comencé a forcejear con el resto de las lianas. Escuché un segundo y tercer latigazo hasta que pude liberarme del todo.

Cuando logré salir del agujero caí boca arriba contra el duro piso y ahí fue cuando noté como delgados tentáculos neblinosos me habían quemado casi toda la espalda y los laterales de las piernas. Gimiendo por lo bajo me arrastré en el suelo y haciendo fuerza con mis brazos logré reincorporarme. El dolor era abrazador, como si estuviesen colocando una plancha al rojo vivo sobre mi cuerpo.

No me di cuenta de la distancia entre mí y los demás, hasta que vi a Katniss gritándome y haciéndome señas para que me apurara. Detrás de ella, Peeta y Finnick se encontraban tendidos en el suelo.

Intentaba correr pero me dolía. Me mordí la lengua y me forcé a mantener el ritmo. Los ojos no se ajustaban al ambiente y no tenía idea si seguía yendo recto o me había desviado. Seguía tropezando pero no llegaba a tocar el suelo.

-¡La niebla se detuvo!-exclamó Katniss.- ¡Sigue avanzando y no te detengas!-hice un enorme esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Pero no podía. No veía nada, más que una pared blanca lechosa.

-¡Katniss!-grité, yendo a ciegas.- ¡No veo!-aullé, alzando mis manos al frente.- ¡Necesito que hables!-

-¡No te detengas!- al sólo tener cuatro de cinco sentidos debía ajustarme a ellos e intentar llegar a Katniss.- ¡Vamos, vamos, sigue!-tropezando con una raíz, rodé por el suelo hasta detenerme.- ¡Te tengo!- unas manos treparon por mi espalda y me arrastraron hasta adelante. Me costaba respirar y sentía un increíble dolor abdominal. Estaba agotada y no me creía capaz de dar un paso más.

-¿Se ha parado?-susurré entre jadeos.

-Se ha parado.-corroboró Katniss.

-Finnick…-gemí ladeando la cabeza para ambas direcciones. Me dolía la cervical. Parpadee varias veces hasta que mis ojos lograron aclararse y la visión lechosa desapareció de mi panorama. Finnick no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo estaba, por lo que arrastrándome logré llegar.-Hey…-él tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración aceleradísima.-Hey…-reposé mi frente contra sus costillas e intenté recobrar el aliento. Nos quedamos allí tumbados, jadeando y retorciéndonos por el veneno.

-Mon-hoos.-habló Peeta, señalando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Sonreí al verlos. No andarían por allí si el aire fuera letal. Estábamos a salvo si esos monos eran capaces de respirar en aquellas condiciones.

Durante un rato nos observamos en silencio los unos a los otros; humanos y monos. Después Peeta consiguió ponerse de rodillas y gatear pendiente abajo. Nos arrastramos hasta que las viñas dieron paso a una estrecha banda de playa arenosa y el agua cálida que rodeaba la Cornucopia y empapaba nuestros rostros.

-Tengo entendido que la sal cura heridas.-murmuré, arrastrándome hacia la orilla. Metí apenas la punta de mi mano dentro del agua: al principio sentí una fuerte punzada, pero luego el dolor fue desapareciendo y me atreví a introducirla por completo. El agua se tiñó con una pequeña mancha de color de leche. Al retirarla mi piel estaba completamente curada.-Genial.-la inspeccioné en cada centímetro y estaba como nueva.

Le pedí ayuda a Katniss para que desabrochase la parte trasera de mi mono agujerado y dejase mi espalda completamente al aire libre; por suerte la ropa interior estaba sana. Caminando pesadamente por la arena me fui introduciendo al agua. Casi que podía escuchar cómo se reventaban las ampollas. Casi que se podía decir que era una agonía. Pero una agonía dulce y placentera. El precio de aquella recuperación era el dolor; me mordí el labio y los ojos se me fueron llenando de lágrimas. Me introduje completamente en el agua al punto que apenas mi cuello quedaba fuera y cerré los ojos. Era agradable escuchar el ritmo _plop, plop _y sentir como las zonas dañas se iban curando. Aproveché que estaba sumergida y llené mis manos con agua salada para después lavarme la cara. Una vez más era agradable sentir como mis músculos se iban relajando, pero en algunas partes seguían estando tensos. Me arranqué la coleta dejando que mi cabello se humedeciera y se recuperase del gas. Luego me apreté la nariz y me sumergí tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para luego correr los mechones que caían sobre mi frente.

Entré semi destruida y ahora me hallaba como nueva, como si recién ingresase a los juegos. Volví a frotarme el rostro e instintivamente miré hacia la playa; en la orilla Peeta y Katniss se estaban encargando de sus ampollas y unos metros hacia el costado se hallaba Finnick, pero él estaba tumbado bocabajo en la arena.

Me acomodé lo que quedaba del mono, ya que no iba a perder tiempo en volver a subirle la cremallera, por lo que le até las mangas a mi cintura y nadé de regreso a la orilla.

Una vez fuera me sacudí el cabello, salpicando la arena que estaba a mi alrededor y caminé hasta Finnick. Él estaba tan dañado como yo, por lo que era importante que ingresase al agua para poder sanarse.

Me arrodillé a su lado y con mi mano fui peinando su rubio cabello.

-Hey.-susurré mientras lo empujaba hacia un costado, dejándolo boca arriba.-Amor, debes ingresar al agua.-a modo de respuesta soltó un débil gruñido y apretó levemente los parpados.-Bien.-me reincorporé y lo tomé de un brazo, para luego comenzar a tirar de él. Teniendo en cuenta el peso de Finnick no pude más que arrastrarlo unos cuantos metros, pero se encontraba…relativamente cerca de la orilla. Pero eso me bastaba para lo que tenía en mente.

Haberme bañado en el mar ayudó a que los espasmos de mis brazos se controlasen y desaparecieran. Me arrodille junto a la orilla y uniendo mis manos en forma de cuenco, las llene de agua. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar gotas demás transporté el agua salada hacia Finnick. Humedecí sus dedos logrando que soltase una exclamación. Luego vacié el agua sobre su rostro; él ahogó una exclamación e instintivamente le tapé la boca.

-Eres muy pesado para arrastrarte hacia el agua, por lo que tengo que traer el agua a ti. Agradecería que no te quejes-murmuré viendo como pesadas gotas blanquecinas corrían por sus mejillas.

Volví a dirigirme a la orilla y cargué mis manos una vez más. Mientras volvía Katniss se unió a mí para ayudarme. Peeta estaba lo suficientemente recuperadoy comenzó a cortar el mono de Finnick para sacárselo. En algún sitio Katniss encontró dos caracolas que funcionan mucho mejor que nuestras manos. Nos concentramos en empezar primero con los brazos; aunque salía un montón de sustancia de ellos, él parecía no darse cuenta. Sólo se quedó allí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, soltando algún gemido ocasional.

-Puede delatarnos.-susurró Katniss cuando fuimos a recargar.

-Peeta nos avisará en caso de que haya problemas.-lo señalé con la cabeza. Él estaba a un costado de Finnick con una mano sosteniendo el cuchillo que había logrado rescatar de nuestro viejo campamento.

-Tenemos que conseguir meter más de él en el agua.-propuso Katniss.-Así acabaremos más rápido.-

-De acuerdo.-de nuevo en la orilla entre las dos lo tomamos de los brazos y lo arrastramos por la arena hacia el agua. Sólo unos centímetros de cada vez. Primero fueron sus tobillos. Esperamos unos minutos. Hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Esperamos. Las rodillas. Nubes blancas salían de su piel. Seguimos desintoxicándolo, poco a poco. Al cabo de unos instantes Finnick empezó a volver lentamente a la vida. Sus ojos se abrieron, enfocándose en nosotras.-Hola.-saludé, corriéndole el cabello que le caía sobre la frente.-Yo me encargó de él.-le aseguré a Katniss. Ella asintió, caminando de nuevo fuera del agua.-Todo estará bien.-apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo y lo sumergí del cuello para abajo.-No falta mucho.-anuncié acariciándole las magulladas mejillas.-Te sentirás mucho mejor pronto… si puedes soportarlo.-él movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Coloqué mis dedos sobre su nariz, indicándole que cierre la boca y los ojos y sosteniéndolo por la nuca lo fui introduciendo al agua para eliminar las ampollas de su rostro. Luego de unos segundos, lo levanté. Sus ojos se encontraban brilloso, pero hermosos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté, corriéndole la sustancia blanca.

-Me…mejor.-su voz sonó grave y seca.

-Pronto estarás como nuevo.-le aseguré.-Te recomiendo estar un poco más en el agua.-

-Quédate conmigo.-pidió.

-Lo haré.-

Finnick se zambulló y desapareció tras las olas azules. Yo, por otro lado, me recosté en el agua, flotando suavemente y con las manos apoyadas sobre mi vientre. Casi que me había olvidado de mi _bebé_. Distraídamente tamborilee mis dedos por encima de mi abdomen y comencé a tararear una vieja canción de cuna.

Cuando me cansé de ver las nubes sólo cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua me meciese como a un niño entre los brazos de su madre. Para mi gusto el mar estaba cálido y la noche era bellísima, (sin contar el problema con la niebla). Mientras flotaba, mi cabeza chocó contra algo. Me reincorporé asustada y me tranquilicé al ver que solo era Katniss.

-Oye, si el agua de mar nos curó a Peeta y a mí, parece haber transformado completamente a Finnick.-comentó, volviendo a tomar su posición para flotar a mi lado.

-Cabe decir que nació prácticamente en el mar.-repliqué.-Estar aquí es como estar en casa.-

-¿Extrañas el 12?-

-Lo extraño por Haymitch.-respondí.-Ya sabes, no es lo mismo las llamadas los fin de semanas a verlo todos los días.-

-Te entiendo.-

-Pero el 4 es lindo.-añadí.-Te digo que no extraño para nada el invierno, puede que la nieve, pero me quedo con las playas.-Katniss apenas rió.

Luego quedamos en silencio. Volví a cerrar los ojos, dejando que las mínimas olas golpeen contra mí. Con la mente despejada me dediqué a pensar. Era el primer día en la Arena y habíamos sobrevivido al baño de sangre y a ésta mortífera nube de gas. ¿Qué nos esperaba en los días venideros?...

Me sobresalté cuando algo me tomó de la cintura y me hundió. Asustada abrí los ojos bajo el agua mientras una gran cantidad de burbujas se escapaban de mi boca. La sal me quemó y el susto me agitó el corazón, pero no había problema o enemigo cualquiera. Sólo Finnick. Bajo el agua y los rayos lunares sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial. Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él cerraba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me pegaba a él. Estar abrazados de ésta forma me recordaba a las noches que pasábamos en el distrito 4. El calor de su piel se mezclaba con el mío y sus labios borraban cualquier rastro salado que pudiese quedar en mi boca.

Luego de estar un rato bajo el agua, nos vimos obligados a volver a la superficie en busca de aire.

-Sorpresa.-susurró Finnick, aun pegado a mí. Sonreí mientras volvía a unir mis labios con los suyos. Ésta vez no había barrera líquida que nos separase.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.-pedí, hundiendo mi rostro contra el hueco de su hombro.-Casi me das un infarto.-

-¡Oigan!-los dos volteamos hacia el costado encontrándonos con Katniss.- Si ya se sienten tan bien, vayamos a ayudar a Peeta.-

Apenas salimos a la playa, el cabello se me comenzó a ondular en las puntas y aun chorreaba agua. El mono se me había bajado y tenía las mangas por debajo de la cadera.

Peeta se había internado en el tramo circular y estaba usando un cuchillo para intentar agujerar el grueso tronco de uno de los árboles.

-¿Escuchan eso?-preguntó Katniss, mientras avanzábamos por la playa.

-¿Qué cosa?-quise saber mientras me enroscaba el cabello alrededor de mi muñeca para estrujarle el agua.

-Hay…algo.-respondió, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿Te refieres a eso?-Finnick levantó el brazo y señaló los árboles que bordeaban aquel tramo de bosque; allí una masa de cuerpos cálidos pendía sobre nuestras cabezas. Por un instante nuestros ojos se centraron en las copas. Allí había una multitud de figuras naranjas.

¿Intimidantes? Sí. ¿Cuánto? Mucho.

-¿Cómo llegaron sin que nos diésemos cuenta?-

-Debieron de haberse congregado cuando estábamos ocupados en la orilla.-respondí.

No eran cinco ni diez sino veintenas de monos que colgaban de las ramas. El par que vimos cuando escapamos de la niebla parecía sólo el comité de bienvenida. Ésta multitud parece ominosa. Katniss y yo retrocedimos lentamente hacia donde habíamos caído rendidas por la niebla y nos armamos con los arcos y las flechas; Finnick ajustó el tridente en la mano.

-Miren.-con el mentón señalé al panadero; al parecer él no se había percatado de las recientes apariciones.

-Peeta.-habló Katniss con calma.-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-De acuerdo, sólo un minuto. Creo que ya casi lo tengo.-dijo aún ocupado con el árbol.-Sí, ahí. ¿Tienes el spile?

-Sí, pero hemos encontrado algo a lo que es mejor que le eches un vistazo.-continuó ella.-Tú sólo muévete hacia nosotros en silencio, para que no lo sobresaltes.

Peeta se volvió hacia nosotros, jadeando por su trabajo en el árbol.

-Bien.-dijo casualmente. Empezó a moverse a través de la selva, pero sus pasos no eran precisamente silenciosos. Los monos seguían en sus posiciones. El error llegó cuando estaba a cinco metros de la playa. Sus ojos sólo miraron hacia arriba un segundo, pero fue como si hubiera activado una bomba: los monos explotaron en una masa ensordecedora de pelo naranja y convergen sobre él. Se deslizaron por las viñas como si estuvieran engrasadas. Saltaban distancias imposibles de árbol a árbol. Colmillos al descubierto, garras afiladas como cuchillas.

-¡Mutos!-gritó Katniss mientras Finnick y yo nos lanzamos a la vegetación.

Al igual que los monos, mis dedos se deslizaban con suma naturalidad por la cuerda del arco. Uno a uno iban cayendo pero más venían a reponerlos. Mis principales objetivos eran cabezas, ojos, corazones y gargantas, una muerte rápida y sin posibilidades de que vuelvan a la pelea. Katniss imitaba lo mismo que yo, mientras Finnick los ensartaba con su tridente y Peeta los acuchillaba. Al tener el torso al descubierto me proporcionaron una enorme cantidad de mordidas y rasguños. A mi nariz llegó el olor de la sangre y las irritables heridas escocían lentamente con cada uno de mis movimientos.

¿Nueva? No. ¿Magullada de nuevo? Sí.

Los cuatros formamos un círculo dándonos las espaldas. Teníamos todas las direcciones cubiertas al igual que la retaguardia. Los monos continuaban con su ataque y las manos no me daban abasto. Pero la desesperación apareció cuando estaba por recargar y noté que no tenía más flechas. Tras maldecir por lo bajo lancé el arco a un lado y me arme con el cuchillo.

-¡Peeta!-gritó Katniss.- ¡Tus flechas!

Él giró para ver su apuro y estaba sacándose el carcaj cuando pasó: un mono saltó desde un árbol directo a su pecho. Katniss tampoco tenía flechas, por lo tanto ninguna forma de socorrerlo. Finnick estaba demasiado ocupado para encargarse, igual que yo.

Atravesándole el corazón a un mono, fui envestida por un segundo que se me subió al pecho e incrustó sus dientes sobre mi clavícula. No pude evitar gritar e intentar sacármelo de encima. Para colmo mi cuchillo se había perdido en el suelo. Lo único que me quedaba eran mis manos. Giré sobre mis propios talones tratando de separarlo de mí pero el bicho se aferró con más insistencia. Sentía un líquido tibio bajando por mi brazo y un punzante dolor. Soltando una exclamación de dolor pero logré tomarlo por detrás de la cabeza y hacer que sus dientes se desprendiesen de mi piel. Lo lancé lejos. Se reincorporó rápidamente y antes de que volviese a atacarme, Finnick acabó con él.

Antes de poder dar un paso hacia adelante me tambalee hacia un costado y me desplomé contra un árbol. La zona herida no tardó en entumecerse y hacer que fuese difícil darle utilidad a mi brazo.

-¡Madison!-exclamó Finnick corriendo hacia mí. Él se dejó caer de rodillas a un costado y retiró mi mano para dejar al descubierto la mordida.-Vaya…eso tiene mala pinta.-comentó.-Ya nos encargaremos luego. ¿Crees poder recuperar tu…?-

Un agudo chillido nos hizo voltear a los dos. La Morphling insana del Distrito 6 levantaba sus brazos esqueléticos como si fuera a abrazar al mono que estaba a punto de atacar a Peeta y este hundió sus colmillos en su pecho.


End file.
